


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Akaashi, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Minor Characters Death, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, War, a/b/o dynamics, alternate universe - royal au, omega!kuroo, slow building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is the prince of Areraveth, a coastal kingdom divided in four major territories besides the Capital. When the South threatens to rebel against the Capital, Akaashi is forced to ascend to the throne and marry the young leader of the South, Kuroo Tetsurou.But there's more beneath the uprising of the South that Akaashi thinks and this will lead them to a war that can mean the end of Areraveth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing omegaverse, I hope you all like it!

Akaashi always knew that it had a big probability of him, being the heir of the throne, having to marry for politics reasons. But, in all honesty, he wasn’t expecting It to really happen, and even more so soon.

The Kingdom of Areraveth is an old kingdom that consists in four distinct territories that go from the sea to the mountains and a Capital. It’s ruled by a Royal Family and had been the most powerful kingdom of the continent from the past seven centuries. The Akaashi Royal Family is well known for having good and strong Alphas with iron fist and clever mind and Omegas that are a example of what an Omega should be, submissive and well-behave, always there to support their Alphas. Areraveth system of power consists in each territory having its own leader, army and rules, but at the same time these territories are under the rules of the crown, making it a norm that their leaders need to answer to the King.

The Capital is known by the name of Fukurodani, a city located where the mountains meet the sea and it’s where the Royal Family lives. It is inhabited mostly by nobles and the rich bourgeoisie, making it the richest city from the whole kingdom. It’s a city made of marble, the blue standards of the Royal Family decorating the buildings. Carriages leaded by strong white horses run through the large streets, carrying the well-dressed people from one business to the other. It’s not rare to see people with expensive clothes and flashy jewelry, no mattering if Alphas, Betas or Omegas, everyone in the Capital likes to show their opulence and high-status.

The Fukurodani Castle can be seeing by every point of the city, standing tall and majestic in a cliff. It’s a complex of high towers around a big cylindrical building, white walls with silver conical roofs, bridges running a intricate design while connecting all the seven towers to the main building, looking like arabesques in a painting. The main building is void in the middle, housing the prettiest garden in the kingdom. The Castle, or the Nest as its better known by the citizens, glows like a pearl against the sun and over the city, complementing the opulence of the Capital as the most valuable jewel of Fukurodani.

The North is the closest territory of the Capital by the sea, its architecture and way of life mirrors the Capital the best they can. The biggest city is named Shiratorizawa and is the power house of the North. Their leader, Washijou, is an old man obsessed with progress and development that who often forgets that as much as progress is good, leaders need to watch for well-being of those who are under their wings. The population of the North consists mostly of Alphas; Betas being rare and Omegas being even rarer. 

The East runs by the sea after the North, a vast and arid territory, a cold and white desert where the life is hard to maintain and the hope barely exists. The few nomads tribes that live there are known as The Lost Tribes and survive mostly of fishing and a few livestock heads that can survive the weather. One can run the East for days without finding a single soul, and death by hypothermia isn’t rare. Little is known about the population of the East, but some researchers believe that the tribes are mostly made of Betas.

The West is a fertile territory by the foot of the mountains that makes the body of the old and inactive volcano that gives its name to the kingdom. It’s the Kingdom’s center of agriculture and livestock and makes frontier with the Capital. The villages of the West are simple since the territory isn’t as evolved as the North, mostly small villages with big fields of grains or pasture. The power village of the West is known as Karasuno and the territory is under the leadership of Sawamura Daichi, a young and serious Alpha.

The last territory is the South. The South is the largest of all the territories, a big and deadly dangerous forest that cover everything until the limits of the kingdom. The South makes frontier with all the territories, but doesn’t have direct connection with the Capital. The South is ruled by a tribe of Omegas known as Nekoma, their new leader, Kuroo Tetsurou, being known by the whole Kingdom as the Omega impossible to be tamed. The tribes from the South are known as being savage and barbarians, running under their own time and rules, making close to zero contact with the Capital and the King. 

The South exists like a living barrier, protecting Areraveth of the other kingdoms with a strength that raises fear even inside the Kingdom. No one is insane to mess with the South, even though the whole territory is under a tribe of Omegas. There’s no Alpha with no army that goes after Nekoma or any other tribe that lives in the forest. The news that gets to the Capital are military reports with a huge amount of graphic details about the battles fought there when other kingdoms try to enter Areraveth. The South runs alone, without needing the Capital or the Royal Family, protecting Areraveth and complying with their obligations. Areraveth would fall without the South and the Royal Family knows it too well.

That’s why, when some tribes from the South started to rebel against the Capital, Akaashi’s father, the former King of Areraveth, came up with the most ridiculous and insane plan Akaashi had ever heard.

The news of the rebel tribes in the south came along with the one that said that Kuroo had ascended to the leadership of Nekoma. As a political movement and a containment plan, the King had called the former leader of Nekoma, an old Omega called Nekomata, to offer a deal. Akaashi would be crowned king and he and Kuroo would get married as a way to avoid a civil war to blows up inside Areraveth. That should tame the rebel tribes with the fake safety of their leader being married with the King and this should guarantee that the South remained loyal to the Capital and to the Royal Family.

Somehow, and against all Akaashi’s logic, Kuroo agreed with the arranged marriage.

This led Akaashi to his current situation, standing at the Fukurodani’s Church altar, wearing his white-and-light-blue gala clothes and waiting for Kuroo to enter the room. He doesn’t know how Kuroo is, how he looks like and how his personality is; he had never met the Omega or met someone that had met Kuroo. But the three Omegas from Nekoma sitting in the front roll at the left side of Church, dressed in black and red clothes, gives Akaashi the surety that Kuroo won’t fit the white marble scenery.

The white double doors open and all the eyes flies to the entry, waiting for Kuroo to appear. Akaashi wonders if Kuroo will follow the rules of the Capital, where the Omega needs to marry in feminine clothes regardless of gender or if he’ll show up in a suit. The most rebellious part of Akaashi’s mind hopes that Kuroo will show up in masculine clothes just to piss off Akaashi’s father. But whatever Akaashi’s mind was hoping doesn’t get closer to the reality, not even for a bit.

Kuroo enters the Church being leaded by Nekomata, dressed with what Akaashi believes are the traditional clothes from the South. Kuroo is wearing a long red skirt embroidered with golden arabesques that is knotted slightly above his right hipbone; the slit of the fabric making the skit opens and drag over the floor like the tail of a cloak. The said slit also reveals Kuroo’s long legs, intricate tattoos covering his tanned skin, his barefoot making no noises against the marble floor. His upper body is covered with a red crop top that goes until the end of Kuroo’s pectoral, leaving his straight and muscular belly showing; he isn’t build, but Akaashi can see the lines of Kuroo’s muscles delineated on his skin. The tribal tattoos run up from his feet to his legs, passing to his belly and bare arms; and even his fingers are tattooed.

There are a lot of jewels on his body, gold contrasting with the red of his clothes. Chains and pendants making belts around the waist of the skirt and decorating the fabric of the crop top. They’re around his ankles too and around his wrists, he wears golden rings on his knuckles and Akaashi is surprised to see black long nails on Kuroo’s fingertips. Kuroo has a navel piercing that is connected to a chain wrapped around his slim waist.

But Akaashi can’t see Kuroo’s face yet since Kuroo is wearing a veil. The long red veil is mesh but have a thick sheath of red fabric with arabesques embroidered in gold. The sheath covers Kuroo’s face from Akaashi’s view like a hood and even when Kuroo is standing tall in front of him, Akaashi can’t see his face because he’s also using a face veil made of mesh red fabric that goes from above his nose until a couple fingers below his chin. 

The few things that Akaashi can gather about Kuroo until now is that he’s taller than Akaashi, but not by much. Also that Kuroo is strong, his body is lean but muscular and Akaashi knows that Kuroo’s style of fight leans on the agility more than on the brutal strength. Akaashi also saw that Kuroo’s body has battle scars that show up even under the tattoos; there’s one big scar on his belly that almost glows white against the tanned skin. But the most interesting thing that Akaashi noticed about Kuroo is that Kuroo doesn’t have a scent.

As much as Akaashi’s instincts scream that yes, Kuroo is an Omega, and a pretty healthy one, he can’t smell Kuroo’s scent even after a deep breath. Part of him remember how he had never smelled Nekomata’s or his right-hand Naoi’s scent in all those years, and he also can’t smell the scent of the three Omegas in the seats, so it makes sense to him that he can’t smell Kuroo’s too and he wonders if the Omegas suppressing their scent is some kind of rule in the South.

The priest starts to talking, snapping Akaashi out of his thoughts and back into reality. The ceremony starts and Akaashi suppress a sigh, knowing that he’ll be standing here in front of his soon-to-be husband for a few hours; marriages takes a long time in the Capital.

More than an hour of useless speech has passed when the Priest finally seems to acknowledge their presence in front of him. “You may take his veil.”, the Priest says to Akaashi and Akaashi’s eyes slide slowly from the Priest to the Omega in front of him. Akaashi nods.

He reaches for the veil, and some part of him is nervous about it, about finally revealing Kuroo’s appearance to everyone inside the Church; he can pretty much feel the excitement in the air. Akaashi slowly takes down the veil, his Alpha instinct leading him to be gentle even though he consciously knows that he isn’t the toughest one between them. When the veil finally falls and reveals Kuroo’s face, Akaashi meets intense molten gold eyes locked on his blue-ish green ones. He can’t see much because of the face veil, but he can see Kuroo’s eyes, one of them hidden under a thick black fringe. Kuroo’s eyes are lined with black ink, his long black lashes curled in a delicate curve helping to intensify his look. 

Akaashi holds his look; gentle and calm, but firm anyways. He doesn’t want to offend Kuroo by being aggressive, but that doesn’t means that he’ll back off and look away, he’s an Alpha in the end. Even though Akaashi isn’t the typical Alpha, once he’s not quite confrontational and way more politic and diplomatic than other Alphas, his instincts still quick in when he needs then.

He can feel in the air, small and almost impossible to grasp, that Kuroo is somewhat satisfied. Akaashi doesn’t know why, and neither has he known how he knows that, but Kuroo seems to relax the tiniest bit ever. 

Akaashi holds Kuroo’s hands when the Priest asks him for, and Kuroo’s hands aren’t smooth and delicate as the hands of the Omegas from the Capital. No, Kuroo’s hands are big and calloused, hands that Akaashi knows way too well that had almost born holding a sword; Akaashi reads all the reports from the military that are inside the South Army, he knows what Kuroo can do in a battle field, so his hands being rough isn’t a surprise and neither is his intensity.

The Priest keep talking above their heads to the people inside the Church, something about the sanctity of the marriage and how Akaashi’s and Kuroo’s life will be from now on, but Akaashi isn’t paying too much attention to the Priest’s speech. Kuroo is still looking deep in Akaashi’s eyes and Akaashi has no problem to keep up with it, but a wave of clear aggressiveness hits Akaashi’s sense and Akaashi is obliged to avert his gaze from Kuroo’s eyes to look over Kuroo’s shoulder. It’s not hard to find the center of that feeling since the small red haired Omega from Nekoma isn’t exactly hiding his anger. 

Akaashi frowns a bit, not quite sure of what he should do, but holding back his need of baring his teeth at the Omega; Akaashi likes to think that he’s better than this and that his instinct doesn’t rule over his mind. But Kuroo is faster than him, anyways, turning his face to follow Akaashi’s sight and his reaction is immediate. A short growl leaves Kuroo’s lips, so low that Akaashi isn’t sure if anyone could hear under the voice of the Priest. But the red haired Omega seems to understand, crossing his arms and turning his face to the other side, anger still emanating from him.

When Akaashi looks back at Kuroo’s face, he’s surprised to see a sorry look on Kuroo’s golden eyes. Akaashi discreetly shakes his head, dismissing Kuroo’s apologies because he can understand. It’s not like Bokuto and Konoha are happy with the marriage too, but unlike Kuroo’s, Akaashi’s life won’t change that much. Akaashi will still live where he always lived, the difference is that he’ll have more responsibilities now that he’s King, but beside that everything else will remain the same. But not for Kuroo. Kuroo will be forced to move from the South to the Capital and away from his family and friends, forced to cope with new costumes and traditions. Akaashi can understand why Kuroo’s friends are so angry about the marriage and with Akaashi; he knows his friends would behave in the same way if the positions were inverted. 

The Priest asks for the rings and Bokuto hands them to Akaashi. Akaashi hadn’t seen the rings yet, way too busy in trying to get his father back to thinking so he could stop all this nonsense. The father blesses the rings and hands Akaashi the one he is supposed to put on Kuroo’s finger.

As Akaashi slides the ring on Kuroo’s slim finger, he can’t help but thinking how little the ring matches with the Omega. The ring is made of white gold, a big pear shaped dark-blue sapphire surrounded by small diamond, the band slim and delicate. There’s nothing in the ring that matches Kuroo, it looks so out of place that pains Akaashi to see. Kuroo doesn’t say anything, taking the thick white-gold ring with a single small cushion shaped sapphire and putting on Akaashi’s fingers. Akaashi is so busy being bothered by how mismatched the ring looks on Kuroo’s hand that he barely proceeds that the Priest is talking again. He only falls back into reality when the Priest talks directly at him.

“King Keiji Akaashi, do you accept Tetsurou Kuroo as your husband?”the Priest, an old and boring Beta, asks and Akaashi nods.

“I do.”, Akaashi says, trying to not look back at the damn ring.

“Tetsurou Kuroo, do you accept King Keiji Akaashi as your husband?”, the Priest asks, looking at Kuroo.

For a split of a second Akaashi waits for Kuroo to growls a strong “no” and, hopefully, kills someone. But Kuroo only straightens his shoulders and frowns lightly, “I do.”, he answers, his voice deep and rough and if Akaashi didn’t knew already that Kuroo is in fact an Omega, he would swear under any God that Kuroo is an Alpha.

“By the powers of the Gods and the Capital, I declare you now married.”, the Priest says and a few people inside the Church celebrate quietly. “You may kiss him.”, the Priest says to Akaashi.

Akaashi looks back at Kuroo and their eyes lock again, and it takes Akaashi exactly three seconds to understand the feeling on Kuroo’s eyes. Akaashi pulls Kuroo closer carefully by his hands and Kuroo complies easily. Akaashi drops Kuroo’s hands, reaching up for Kuroo’s face and Kuroo closes his eyes while waiting for Akaashi to take off his face veil. But Akaashi only tugs Kuroo a bit closer, making him drop his face enough to Akaashi to kiss his forehead after putting Kuroo’s fringe aside.

When Akaashi steps back, Kuroo is looking intently at him, confusion clearly painted on his molten gold eyes. Akaashi just calmly smiles at him before letting Kuroo’s face go. Kuroo holds his hand, leaning in the small space between them in what looks like a bow and kissing Akaashi’s fingers. Akaashi feels the kiss, directly over his royal ring and he understands; he accepts Akaashi as his King, but not as his husband. 

The Priest ends the ceremony half of an hour later after all the traditions of the Capital are fulfilled, and Akaashi wonders if there some traditions of the South that they should had done; he wishes that he had researched a bit about it. Akaashi offers his arm to Kuroo and when Kuroo wraps his hand on Akaashi’s elbow, they start to walk down the aisle. Everyone on the benches is standing, clapping their hands as the royal couple walk together to outside the Church. 

Their carriage is already waiting for them at the foot of the stairway and the door is open by a man dressed in a white luxurious overcoat with light-blue details that matches with the white round carriage with light-blue arabesques. Kuroo contrasts against the all-white interior of the carriage like a drop of blood in a white sheet, so out of place that is uncomfortable to look at. _He shouldn’t be here_ , Akaashi thinks, _here isn’t his place_.

Being both big men, there’s not much space between them, even with Kuroo leaning against the wall of the carriage. But it doesn’t take long to Kuroo to lean back against Akaashi, because as the carriage is drive towards the Castle, people gather on either side of the large street to try to see the royal couple. Even without Kuroo scent to guide Akaashi, he can feel how uncomfortable Kuroo is with all the attention.

“We can stop somewhere if you want…”, Akaashi says, his voice low and comforting.

“It’s okay.”, Kuroo whispers, straightening his posture and sitting right on the cushioned bench.

Akaashi sighs, grabbing the sheath of Kuroo’s veil and pulling the fabric over Kuroo’s head as a hood. “I won’t be offended if you hide.”, Akaashi says, averting his gaze to the window.

“Thanks…”, Kuroo whispers after a couple minutes and Akaashi can’t hide the small smile that takes place on the corner of his lips when he feels the tense atmosphere lighting a bit.

The wedding party is being held at the biggest ballroom in The Nest, so they start to make the path up the cliff towards the Castle. Kuroo leans slightly against the window to see the building; he even takes off the veil so the sheath wouldn’t hinder his sight. Kuroo looks like a curious cat and Akaashi wonders if it is Kuroo’s Omega effect that makes him looks cute under Akaashi’s gaze.

“We call it The Nest.”, Akaashi says, being careful to keep his tone assertive. He leans a bit over Kuroo, tracing the bridges connecting the towers in the window glass with his fingertip, “Because of the bridges that look like branches in a bird nest.”

“Because you are owls?”, Kuroo asks, his voice always low, his eyes in the blue standard with an silver owl in the entrance of the Castle. 

Akaashi smiles softly at him, “Yes…”.

“Hm…”, Kuroo agrees, looking at the Castle for a few seconds in silence before adding, “It’s…. White.”

“Yeah.”, Akaashi chuckles while nodding and leans away from Kuroo, “Something about looking clean.”

Kuroo nods and hums in agreement, and they fall back into silence. It isn’t uncomfortable as Akaashi thought being alone with Kuroo would be, but maybe it’s because they’re still no totally alone. The carriage is parked in front of the big stairways and Akaashi can hear the small sigh Kuroo lets out when he looks at the Castle again.

 

Akaashi steps out the carriage, holding his hand out for Kuroo to help him to get out and Kuroo accepts his help; Akaashi notices that Kuroo had pulled up his veil again. There’s a line of employees waiting for them in the entrance, and they bow at the same time at the royal couple and, to Akaashi surprise, Kuroo bows back. _Cute_ , Akaashi thinks with a small smile.

They enter the castle, walking through the main entrance hall towards the garden in the center of the building, once the ballroom is behind the castle and the fastest way to get to it is to cross the castle in a straight line. Akaashi leads Kuroo around the garden, Kuroo’s hand holding Akaashi’s biceps. 

Kuroo stops when they’re almost in the entrance door of the back hall that leads to the ballroom. Akaashi looks confused at him, but Kuroo isn’t looking at Akaashi. Kuroo is looking at the colorful round garden with a big fountain in the middle. There are four white stone paths that lead towards the fountain, where four benches are located. The flowers in the grass are colorful and different, a few butterflies flies from flower to flower. It’s spring now, so the flowers are all open and full of life.

“Can we…?”, Kuroo asks softly, turning his face to look at Akaashi.

“Yeah…”, Akaashi nods, not stopping to think about how he’s breaking the protocol by conceding the Omega’s wish.

Kuroo nods back, following Akaashi as Akaashi steps on the nearest stone path. They walk towards the fountain and one of the benches, and Akaashi frees Kuroo before sitting on the said bench; it’s warm because of the sun, but it isn’t unpleasant. Kuroo takes it as his hint that he can explore, so he starts to walk around the garden slowly, crouching on the verge of the path to look at the flowers, slowly touching the petals with his fingertips.

Something seems to grab Kuroo’s attention and he gets up from where he was, making a move to step on the grass but he stops before really starting the move. Kuroo looks over Akaashi, as if asking for his permission to step on the grass and Akaashi only nods lightly. Kuroo steps on the grass, extremely careful with the flowers, walking around and crouching again every time he sees a flower that grabs his interest.

Akaashi can’t help but think that Kuroo matches the garden, colorful and full of life. He doesn’t matches the Capital, Akaashi already noticed, the white buildings looking sterile against Kuroo’s colors, his tanned skin popping against the pale people that lives in Fukurodani. Akaashi wonders if Nekoma is as colorful as Kuroo, and he wishes that someday he’ll be able to found out.

Yukie, The Nest housekeeper, appears from one of the halls and Akaashi knows exactly why she’s here. They need to go to the ballroom, to the party, Fukurodani’s high society is waiting for the royal couple to arrive, people that Akaashi had never seen in his life are ready and eager to see them, to see Kuroo, to talk about their wedding and about their life as a couple. Akaashi doesn’t want to go, and even less he wants to take Kuroo out of the garden, out of where he seems to fit so well. 

But Kuroo notices Yukie’s presence before Akaashi could sign to her to go away, and he gets up and walks back to Akaashi’s side. “Sorry.”, Kuroo asks and Akaashi shakes his head in denial.

“I don’t want to go inside there, so I’m ok with watching you playing with the flowers.”, Akaashi says, offering his arm again so they can walk out of the garden together.

“I-You have really nice flowers here.”, Kuroo says, still looking at the garden while they finish their walk around it and enter the back hall.

“My mom used to complain about the castle being way too white, so she convinced my father to build up the garden for her.”, Akaashi says while they walk side by side, “They keep taking care of the garden in her memory”

“She was a wise woman… People need colors, or they go insane.”, Kuroo says and something warm inside Akaashi for Kuroo acknowledging his mother’s qualities. 

Akaashi’s mother passed away when Akaashi was fifteen. She suddenly fell ill and passed away in a small period of two weeks. Akaashi went to study with the cleric after his mother’s death because he looks way too much like her and his father couldn’t be around him for too long. When Akaashi went back five years after, his father had married again with an Omega from the North and seemed happy. His stepmother never liked Akaashi too much, but this never bothered him since he was always too busy with his studies to pay attention to her tantrums. And she makes his father happy anyways, so it isn’t like Akaashi really has something against the woman.

“We… We don’t need to go there.”, Kuroo suddenly says, stopping in the middle of the open hall that leads to the ballroom. Akaashi can already hear the music playing inside.

“Hm?”, Akaashi asks confused, looking at Kuroo with a small frown between his brows.

“You said… You don’t want to go there. We don’t need to. You can say that I wanted to go to the bedroom… It’s not like someone there thinks I’m suited to these kind of parties, anyways.”, Kuroo explains and it takes a few seconds to Akaashi to understand.

“Oh.”, Akaashi says, surprised. Kuroo is willing to hinder his image with the others to protect Akaashi’s desire to not be on the party. “You’re really sweet.”, Akaashi says softly and Kuroo painfully rolls his eyes.

“I’m not. You’re my King, my job is to follow your interests.”, Kuroo answer firmly, his voice lacking of the whispered tone and Akaashi wonders if this is his normal tone.

“And I’m your husband, it’s my job to protect you from people’s poison tongues.”, Akaashi says in a even tone. “But I’m happy to know that you’re willing to run away with me if I want to.”

“I can take you from there without people noticing.”, Kuroo says, as if letting Akaashi knows that he is ready to save Akaashi if needed.

“That’s surprisingly scary if I stop to think that there’s three other people from Nekoma inside that ballroom and they aren’t that happy with me…”, Akaashi frowns lightly, his tone amused even though he’s being serious.

“Don’t worry, the one you should fear decided to not come.”, Kuroo says, and even with the veil Akaashi can see his serious expression.

Akaashi looks curiously at Kuroo, but the Omega doesn’t look like he’ll share more about it for now. So Akaashi just resume on walking with Kuroo to the ballroom, the music getting louder as they approach the white wooden doors. Two royal employees open the double doors and a third one enters ahead them.

“With you, the Royal Couple. The King of Areraveth Keiji Akaashi and the Consort Prince Tetsurou Kuroo.”, the man announced and everyone got to their feet to clap tot hem as they enter the ballroom.

The ballroom is an oval space all made of white marble, the glass tables and chairs almost disappearing against it; the light-blue fabric decorating them being the only source of color. The big floor-to-ceiling windows allow the sun to get into the ballroom, making the place glow in a way that almost blinds Akaashi when he first steps into there. He looks worried at Kuroo, but Kuroo’s face is still shielded by the veil so maybe the light hadn’t hurt his eyes.

They walk through the ballroom towards the long table where the royal family is, and Akaashi can see there people that he hasn’t seen in years. Kuroo takes off his veil as soon as they reach their seats, Akaashi pulling back the chair so Kuroo could sit before sitting by his side. Akaashi’s father gets up with his glass of champagne on his hand.

“I want to thank all of you for coming to this important day of my son’s life.”, the former King says, raising his glass and everyone in the ballroom raises their too. “That our ties get stronger with this union.”, he finishes, raising his glass in Kuroo’s direction while looking directly at him over his small glasses.

Something snaps inside Akaashi when he sees Kuroo’s eyes glinting with what looks anger. Akaashi leans slightly in a way that he can protect Kuroo from the former King’s eyes, baring one of his canines in a small growl, his frown deepening. Akaashi feels Kuroo’s hands on his arm, tugging his sleeve softly.

“It’s ok.”, Kuroo whispers and Akaashi is forced to relax his posture.

The former King laughs happily at the demonstration of caring coming from them and Akaashi decides to utterly ignore his father. He turns to Kuroo that is looking calmly at him.

 

“Won’t you take off your face veil?”, Akaashi asks, because he can’t imagine Kuroo eating while dealing with the fabric.

“I can’t.”, Kuroo says, looking around before looking back at Akaashi. “Accordingly with the South traditions, my husband should be the one to take off my veil, since he’s the one that should see me first.”

“Oh.”, Akaashi says, surprised. “You should’ve told me…”, he says as he slowly reaches to Kuroo’s face.

“I didn’t want to bother you with that for now, my lord.”, Kuroo says, slightly leaning towards Akaashi so Akaashi could find the knot holding the veil.

“You’re my husband, you have the right to bother me.”, Akaashi simply says, untying the knot and taking off the veil.

Kuroo is beautiful. There’s no other way to put it. He’s beautiful, with his sharp chin and traced features, his pointing nose and thin but plump lips. Akaashi is surprised, he needs to admit, because he wasn’t waiting for Kuroo to be that beautiful, like he had being drawn by the best artist in the Kingdom. It’s not like he’s perfect, because he isn’t, but even the white scar on the curve of his face is pretty. Akaashi faintly wonders if he’s under the effects of seeing his Omega’s face for the first time or if this is the normal effect that Kuroo causes on people.

“Should I keep it?”, Akaashi finally asks, holding the red veil on his hand.

“For a year, as to show that you honor my ancestors.”, Kuroo explains, but frowns softly, “But you don’t need to if you don’t want it.”

“I want to.”, Akaashi says, carefully folding the veil and putting on the pocket on his chest, “I want to respect your traditions too.”

“Thank you.”, Kuroo says in a soft tone and Akaashi gives him a small smile.

They start to eat as soon as the dinner is served; Akaashi falling into a conversation with one of his uncles that is sitting on Kuroo’s other side. Kuroo just eats in silence, slightly leaning towards Akaashi and away the loud Alpha on his side and a small part of Akaashi feels good that Kuroo trusts him at least enough to “hide” on him. Every now and then Akaashi’s eyes fall on the ridiculous ring on Kuroo’s finger and every time he hates that ring a bit more because of how little it matches.

When they finish eating, the royal couple needs to get up and walk around the ballroom to talk to the people that are present. So Akaashi offers his arm to Kuroo once again and they start to walk side by side, greeting people that Akaashi doesn’t even know the name or what is his connection with the royal family. Kuroo barely talks, only nods his head in a small movement and gives an almost nonexistent smile when needed. That shouldn’t had surprised Akaashi, once Kuroo is a leader, it’s pretty obvious that he knows how to do politics.

When they finally finish talking with everyone, Kuroo excuses himself to go talk with the Omegas from his tribe and Akaashi agrees, turning around to go find his own friends because he isn’t feeling well enough to walk back to his table. It isn’t hard to find Bokuto and Konoha by the table with food.

“Hey, if it isn’t our married man!”, Konoha smiles, patting Akaashi’s shoulder when Akaashi gets near them.

“Shut up.”, Akaashi deadpans, busying himself with some cheese.

“Where’s your Omega? Shouldn’t he supposed to be with you?”, Konoha asks, not bothered by Akaashi’s harsh treatment.

Konoha and Bokuto are Akaashi’s childhood friends, they had been together since they were five and Akaashi trust them more than anything. That’s why he had made Konoha his right-hand and counselor and Bokuto the general of his royal guard as soon as he was crowned King in the week before.

“Kuroo is with his friends. He’s my husband, not my pet, he can go wherever he wants.”, Akaashi answers, accepting the cheese with jam that Bokuto offers him.

“He’s awesome, man.”, Bokuto says, looking over Akaashi’s shoulder, “But I don’t think he matches with the Capital.”

“Right?”, Akaashi agrees, turning his face to follow Bokuto’s sight and founding Kuroo talking with his friends, “What the hell is that ring, by the way? It’s awful and doesn’t match with him in the slightest.”

“It’s the tradition, Keiji, it’s the royal family ring.”, Konoha says with a sigh, always trying to be the voice of reason.

“It’s awful.”, Akaashi simply says, passing his hand through his hair. “He seems to be ok, but I don’t think he’s relaxed.”

“Well, if I was being obligated to marry an Alpha I never met, move into with him to far away from my tribe, forced to cope with his costumes and to become a doting wife…. I wouldn’t be relaxed either.”, Konoha says thoughtful and Akaashi sighs heavily.

“I know.”, Akaashi nods, biting down his own lip.

“He probably is nervous because he thinks you’ll make him have sex with you after the party.”, Bokuto says and both Konoha and Akaashi looks at him in surprise. “What? I would be… He’s a warrior, his first instinct would probably be to slice your throat in two if you tried, but he knows he can’t….”

“I won’t force him to have sex with me!”, Akaashi says, his eyes wide in surprise. He hadn’t thought about it yet.

“Yeah, I know you won’t. But he doesn’t, right? He doesn’t know you and he’s probably used to Alphas trying things with him just because he’s an Omega.”, Bokuto says, before letting out a happy exclamation when he finds cheddar sticks.

“I-Why he sounds like a genius sometimes?”, Konoha asks to Akaashi and Akaashi shakes his head, because he doesn’t know.

They keep talking for a while, Akaashi being able to relax more now that he’s with his friends. Both Konoha and Bokuto were against the marriage when they first heard about it, but when Akaashi explained the political reasons behind the marriage, they understood. Akaashi hopes that Kuroo can get along well with his friends, so their coexistence can be peaceful.

“Your Omega is running away.”, Konoha says and Akaashi turns around to see.

It isn’t hard to find Kuroo, a red spot in a white sheet, and he isn’t running away. Kuroo is simply walking to one of the side doors that lead to the outside; but he isn’t in a rush or something. Once again Akaashi’s Alpha instincts kick in and he leaves his plate with Bokuto before walking towards Kuroo.

The outside of the ballroom is a rock garden with a few benches, the white of the rocks matching the white of the castle. In this white-over-white landscape it isn’t hard to spot Kuroo, sitting in a bench as far away from the ballroom possible. He’s wrapped with his veil and Akaashi remembers that Omegas are prone to cold. Akaashi sighs, walking towards Kuroo while unbuttoning his long coat. He wraps his coat over Kuroo’s shoulders carefully to not startle him, but the Omega only lifts his head to look confused at Akaashi.

“May I sit?”, Akaashi asks and Kuroo nods, sliding a bit to the side to give Akaashi some space. Akaashi sits beside Kuroo, looking at the sea in front of them.

“Thank you… For the coat.”, Kuroo says after a while and Akaashi looks back at him, seeing that Kuroo had adjusted the coat around himself.

“There’s nothing to thank.”, Akaashi says, looking back at the sea.

“Don’t we need to get back inside?”, Kuroo asks, looking over his shoulder to the ballroom.

“Not if you doesn’t want to.”, Akaashi simply says, not even bothering to look back.

“But people there must be waiting for you, my lord…”, Kuroo says and when Akaashi looks at him, he has a deep frown between his brows.

“They can wait. You wanted to breath, right?”, Akaashi asks in a softer tone and Kuroo sighs heavily.

“It’s just because…. It’s a lot of people. I’m not used to be the center of attention.”, Kuroo says, looking at his own knees now. “But everyone seems to want to talk with me, and about things that I don’t know the answer. How am I supposed to know what’s yours favorite place to spend the vacations?”

Akaashi sighs heavily, because he should’ve known that people would bother Kuroo with those useless things. “I’m sorry for that. They don’t know much about me so they probably thought you would be an easy way to get informations….”

“Even if I do know, I won’t say things about you to other people.”, Kuroo frowns as the simple thought of it offends him deeply.

“I’m glad.”, Akaashi says with a small smile. “I like to spend the vacations in the lake on top of the volcano….”, he says after a while, hiding his smile when he hears Kuroo chuckling.

They spend a few more minutes there until it gets even colder and Akaashi decides to take Kuroo inside again. Kuroo tries to give the coat back to Akaashi, but Akaashi denies and helps Kuroo to dress de coat in the right way and buttoning it up. They walk back to the ballroom together, their arms interlocked.

“I want you to meet two really important people, ok?”, Akaashi asks and Kuroo nods, somehow seeming a bit worried.

Akaashi leads them towards the corner where Konoha and Bokuto are, completely ignoring other people’s calls. Bokuto and Konoha gets up when they see the royal couple approaching their tables and Akaashi frowns in a way to hush Bokuto when he opens his mouth, because Akaashi knows Bokuto will comment about Kuroo wearing Akaashi’s coat.

“Kuroo, these are Konoha, my right-hand and counselor and Bokuto, the general of the royal guard.”, Akaashi introduces and both Konoha and Bokuto smile, “They’re my childhood best friends and I trust my life to them. You can go to them if something happens and I’m out of reach.”

Kuroo nods, giving them a small smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Welcome to the Capital, Kuroo, I’m looking forwards to work with your leader wisdom.”, Konoha says and Akaashi can see the surprise in Kuroo’s features.

“Dude, you’re awesome!”, Bokuto says, patting Kuroo’s shoulder and Akaashi knows that Bokuto doesn’t control his force, but Kuroo doesn’t even flinch. “I’ve heard about the battles in the South. You guys are rad!”

“Thank you… I think.”, Kuroo says with a light frown, as if confused because of something and it clicks inside Akaashi.

“You don’t know that people know who you are?”, Akaashi asks, surprised.

“Why would people know who I am, sir?”, Kuroo asks, even more confused now.

“What? You don’t know?”, Bokuto asks, widening his big owlish eyes. “Everyone knows who Kuroo Tetsurou is! The leader of the South, leader of the most dangerous army of the continent, an Omega impossible to be tamed! There’s legends about you, dude. They say you cut the head of an Alpha off because he tried to take you!”

“It’s not a legend. He did it.”, someone says, and Akaashi turns around to see the three other guys from Nekoma. “The alpha tried to use his voice against Kuroo and Kuroo cut his head off with a machete.”, the one that is talking is the red haired one.

“It was awesome!”, exclaims a guy with a blonde mohawk. “He cut the head off in a wink!”

“It was nothing.”, Kuroo rolls his eyes, sighing. “This is Kai, my vice-leader”, he introduces a quiet guy with a gentle smile. “The one that doesn’t know how to control his voice volume is Tora, he’s one of our best assassins.”, Kuroo says and Tora give them a wild smile. “And finally, the small angry squirrel is Yaku; he’s the genera of our army.”

“Go fuck yourself.”, Yaku answers with a low growl that Kuroo ignores completely.

“Nice to meet you all.”, Akaashi says with a small smile.

“You’re an assassin?! Holy shit, this is awesome!”, Bokuto exclaims to Tora and their energy seem to sync easily.

“Yeah! I’m not the best, because Kenma is way better than I am, but I’m the second best!”, Tora says proudly.

“Kenma is my childhood best friend.”, Kuroo explains to them, frowning a bit. “He decided to not come.”

“He disagree with the marriage.”, Kai explain, his voice calm.

“I believe none of us do.”, Konoha sighs, and Akaashi gets a glass from one of the trays that passes by them.

“Unfortunately we need to accept some things because of politic.”, Kai says with a small sigh and Yaku turns his face away, growling low.

“Yeah”, Akaashi agrees with a sigh, bringing the glass to his mouth.  
But before he could even touch the crystal glass on his lips, Kuroo takes the glass out of his hand. Akaashi looks at him, surprised and confused, but Kuroo isn’t paying attention to him. Kuroo smells the cup, frowning even more.

“Tora.”, Kuroo calls, handing the glass to Tora and Tora sniffs the liquid.

“It’s belladonna.”, Tora stats and Yaku approaches to sniff the liquid too.

“This is belladonna wine.”, Akaashi says, curious because of their reaction.

The three of them stop and Kuroo slowly turns his face to Akaashi, “You use poison in your wine?”

“It’s not poison, it’s a fruit!”, Bokuto says, blinking his big eyes in confusion.

“It’s a poison. We use it to kill.”, Kuroo says slowly, still frowning.

“People from Capital drink poison for fun? Wow, you guys are wild!”, Tora says with a big smile.

“Or stupid.”, Yaku frowns, looking at the glass on Kuroo’s hand.

“Belladonna wine is famous, because it gets you drunk really fast and you see things. It’s rad.”, Bokuto explains.

“It’s not drunkenness! One of the effects of Belladonna is hallucination!”, Kuroo says, his eyes wide, but he hands the glass back to Akaashi when Akaashi asks for it.

“I believe it have really little of the fruit in the wine…”, Akaashi says, wanting to calm down Kuroo a bit. “Do you want to try it?”

“No.”, Kuroo shakes his head, watching Akaashi drink the wine as if the glass had offended him.

“I can’t believe you guys really drink poison just for fun.”, Tora says after a while, and Bokuto enters in a serious conversation about belladonna not being that dangerous, while Tora tries to explain that a few berries can kill an adult man.

Their conversation restart after this and Akaashi notices how relaxed Kuroo seems now that he’s surrounded by his friends. Even though their arms are still interlocked, Kuroo isn’t stiff; he’s actually leaning softly against Akaashi’s side. Akaashi wonders if they can all become friends. He knows that it won’t happen soon, but maybe it’ll come a day that Nekoma won’t see Akaashi as the one that stole their leader from them.

The party keeps going until near midnight, when the ones from Nekoma decide to go because the travel back to the South is long and they can’t be away from their territory for long. Kuroo, Akaashi, Konoha and Bokuto walk Yaku, Tora, Kai and Nekomata to the entrance of the Castle. The young Omegas from the South embrace Kuroo in a tight hug, nuzzling on him and whispering things that Akaashi can’t hear but Kuroo nods. 

“If you hurt him”, Yaku starts, looking deep into Akaashi’s eyes, “We’ll bring this kingdom to death before you can blink.”

“Yaku!”, Kuroo growls, but Kai doesn’t let him go after the red haired.

“I won’t hurt him, Yaku. You have my word.”, Akaashi says in a serious tone, his expression open and honest. He can’t get angry at Yaku, not when he knows how much the red haired Omega loves Kuroo.

“Good. I trust him to you. Don’t disappoint me, King.”, Yaku says before turning his back to Akaashi and enter the carriage.

Kuroo walks to Akaashi, sighing. “I’m sorry for that.”

“I understand him, there’s nothing to be sorry of.”, Akaashi says, patting Kuroo’s low back softly.

They watch the Nekoma carriage drive away from the castle, Kuroo only moving once they’re completely out of sight. He hadn’t showed any emotions while his tribe goes away, but Akaashi could see how tight Kuroo’s jaw was locked.

They walk back to the party that for some reason is still happening, and the royal couple is obligated to endure another round of people that neither of them knows talking about their future together. Akaashi doesn’t need to smell Kuroo to know how uncomfortable he is now, maybe because he now is alone in the middle of the Capital. So Akaashi decides to break the protocol again and leave the party earlier. Akaashi doesn’t even hear his father saying something about leaving in the morning, he just signalize to Konoha that he’s going and take Kuroo out of the party.

Akaashi leads Kuroo through the castle, walking up three flights of stair before walking through a hall towards a double door. He opens the door, crossing the bridge that leads to one of the towers. The whole tower is Akaashi’s, full of rooms that he can use whatever he wants, but most of them are unused now. They enter the tower and walk up the stairs to the top of the tower, where Akaashi opens the doors of his bedroom.

The bedroom is wide and round, big windows that are open to let the saline air enter the room. There’s a big bed near one of the windows, a small living room in front of a fireplace. A wall divides the room from the wide bathroom. Not surprisingly, everything is white, from the furniture to the sheets and the fluffy carpet under the center table near the fireplace. If Akaashi is honest, it seems a bit like a hospital, since there aren’t personal touches in the bedroom. The only thing off in the vast white place are Kuroo’s things in the corner, his luggage is all black with red details, it seems almost wrong there.

“Well, this is my-our room.”, Akaashi says, letting go of Kuroo’s hand. “The bathroom is in that door. I’ll ask for one of the maids to put your things in the closet tomorrow.”

“White…”, Kuroo comments, looking around.

Akaashi chuckles, “Yeah, I believe so.”

Kuroo takes off Akaashi’s coat that he was using, folding it carefully and placing it in the back of one of the armchairs. He turns around, looking at Akaashi with an uneasy look. Akaashi looks confused at him before it finally snaps on his mind.

“I won’t force you to have sex with me.”, Akaashi says and this startles Kuroo that looks at him with wide eyes. Akaashi walks towards Kuroo, putting his fringe aside carefully with his hand, “I won’t mark you or anything like that until you truly want it.”

“But people will talk if you don’t mark your Omega…”, Kuroo says, holding Akaashi’s shirt softly between his fingers.

“I don’t care about what people say, Kuroo. I won’t mark you and we won’t have sex until both of us want it, alright?”, Akaashi asks, caressing Kuroo’s cheek with his knuckles.

“Thank you…”, Kuroo whispers, his shoulders finally relaxing from the straight line that they had being the whole day.

“Go take a shower and put on some warm clothes… I will sleep on the couch.”, Akaashi says, stepping back but Kuroo holds him in place by his shirt.

“I don’t think it’s fair that you don’t sleep on your bed, my lord.”, Kuroo says, looking at some spot on Akaashi’s tie.

“It’s not _my_ bed. It’s _ours_ ”, Akaashi says calmly and Kuroo raises his eyes to meet Akaashi’s.

“If it is our, we both should sleep there.”, Kuroo simply says and Akaashi nods.

“Only if you’re ok with it.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo nods. “Ok, I’ll sleep on the bed with you.”

Kuroo nods again before letting Akaashi go and walking towards his things. Akaashi grabs his coat, walking to one of the wardrobes that are in the room to hang it, carefully placing Kuroo’s face veil on the dressing table so he won’t forget it tomorrow. Kuroo walks to the bathroom and Akaashi leaves the room to go down the stairs and lock the door both in the beginning and in the end of the bridge, not wanting that someone enter there to bother them. 

Once he’s back in the room, Kuroo had already finished his shower. He’s dressing only pants and long-sleeved shirt, both in black. “I’ll take a shower.”, Akaashi says before walking to the bathroom.

He can’t stop thinking how weird it is to be married, to have to share his bed, bedroom and life with someone. The responsibilities that come with the marriage aren’t foreign to Akaashi, once he knows way too well that he is now responsible for his Omega and that he should take care and cherish Kuroo; he literally had a four-hours class about it in the day prior to the wedding. But at the same time he doesn’t think Kuroo needs to be protected, Akaashi almost feel as if Kuroo would be deadly offended if Akaashi tries to act with him the same way the Alphas from the Capital act with their Omegas. Akaashi is pretty sure Kuroo would kill him in daylight if he ever decided to say what Kuroo should eat or dress. Not that Akaashi would, anyways, because he thinks this is ridiculous and that it isn’t just because an Omega get married that it lost its condition of human being.

When Akaashi steps out of the bathroom, already in his light-blue pajamas, he finds Kuroo sitting on the bed and starring thoughtful at his wedding ring. Akaashi sighs, “About the ring, I’m sorry.”

“What?”, Kuroo looks at him, confused.

“It’s the ugliest ring I’ve ever seen and it doesn’t match you in the slightest, I’m really sorry about it.”, Akaashi says honestly and is surprised with Kuroo’s open laugh.

Kuroo laughs for a couple minutes, a loud and dork laugh that doesn’t match with his usually cool and quiet persona. Akaashi can’t help but smile with the sight of Kuroo pressing his hand against his mouth to silent his laugh.

“Are you fine?”, Akaashi asks once Kuroo stops laughing.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m just happy that I’m not the only one thinking that this ring is awful.”, Kuroo says, laugh still in the back of his voice.

Akaashi walks to the lights, turning them off before walking to the bed. The big moon outside lights up the room and Akaashi can see Kuroo lying down on the mattress. He climbs on the bed, lying beside Kuroo and watching the Omega fidget a bit under the blankets.

“Let me know if you need more blankets, alright?”, Akaashi asks and soon golden eyes are on him, glinting under the moonlight as the eyes of a predator.

“You’re gentler than I was expecting…”, Kuroo says, his voice muffles by the blanket.

“Am I?”, Akaashi asks and Kuroo nods. “I know Alphas can be bad, but I believe we can be more than our class.”

“I believe it too.”, Kuroo nods and his fringe falls over his eyes.

Akaashi’s hands reaches for Kuroo’s face, pulling back his dark fringe. Kuroo blinks slowly, lifting his hand to place it over Akaashi’s when Akaashi cups his cheek.

“I know our situation isn’t the best one, but I hope we can be friends…”, Akaashi says, caressing Kuroo’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I trust you and your leadership, and I’m honestly lost about being King…. I know how to do politics, but a King can’t rely only on it. I hope you help me to lead Areraveth towards a better future.”

“I will do my best, my King.”, Kuroo says in a low tone, blinking slowly at Akaashi. “You can count on me.”

“Thank you.”, Akaashi smiles, shifting closer and kissing Kuroo’s forehead.

Kuroo slowly place his hand on Akaashi’s chest, not moving away from Akaashi’s proximity. “Good night, my lord.”

“Good night, Kuroo”, Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up to a warmth weight on his chest and he can't bring himself to complain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention that Bokuto and Konoha are also alphas.

Kuroo never accepted the wedding. From the first moment when Nekomata said that the King had suggested the wedding, he was against it. Kuroo never wanted to throw his freedom away, marrying a royal Alpha that he had never seen in his life. Everything was wrong with that idea, and Kuroo knew from the beginning what were the King’s intentions with the marriage. 

But, in the end, Kuroo didn’t have an option. The political reasons that lead the wedding were way too strong to Kuroo to ignore and for the sake of his people, he was forced to accept. So he had a reunion with the King, all the cards on the table and Kuroo only had the certain that he had no way to escape his fate. The wedding date was decided in that day and Kuroo had two months of freedom before the fateful day.

Of course that none of his friends accepted the idea of Kuroo marrying the next King. Not even Lev and Inuoka took that news easily, complaining a lot about how unfair it was. But none of them took the news as badly as Kenma. As soon as Kuroo told Kenma about the wedding, Kenma stormed out of the tower and into the woods. He only appeared again two days late, even angrier than before.

“You can’t do this!”, Kenma had growled at Kuroo, his expression filled with angry.

“I can and I will.”, Kuroo sighed, tired of everyone freaking out because of this. “I have to, Kenma. I need to protect us.”

“We can protect ourselves just fine, Tetsurou!”, Kenma growled again, frustrated with Kuroo’s acceptance. “ We can go against them, Tetsu! Daichi will go with us, you know that! You _don’t_ have to give up on your freedom!”

“Kenma. I have to!”, Kuroo sighed heavily, passing his hands through his hair in despair. “I can’t put the South in risk and I can’t ask Daichi to join me in this madness. I’ll marry the next King and there’s nothing you can do!”

Kenma threw a book on Kuroo that night and stopped talking with him for a whole week. Kuroo was stressed, he needed to put everything in order inside his borders before he went to the Capital. He wasn’t happy, not at all, deep inside his desire was to throw everything in the air and start a war, but he needed to remember himself every time that his comfort isn’t more important that his people well-being.

Slowly the life in Nekoma tribe went back to normal, or as normal as it would be possible with their leader situation; Kenma even started to talk to Kuroo again. Kuroo did his best to put everything in order so Kai wouldn’t have much to do in the first weeks after Kuroo’s wedding. He also took his time to teach both Kai and Yaku how to do some parts of the job that he wouldn’t be able to do from the Capital; because Nekoma refused to accept Kuroo’s withdraw from his position as the leader. It was a lot of things and it took him almost the whole two months. 

In a blink of his eyes, Kuroo were packing his things to go to the Capital, his wedding already around the corner. Kenma was helping him, dead silent and without looking Kuroo in the eyes.

“I’m going into a mission this night. I won’t be back for the next two weeks.”, Kenma whispered, his eyes on Kuroo’s wedding dress.

“What?”, Kuroo widened his eyes, stopping what he was doing to look at his best friend.

Kenma sighed heavily, turning around to look at Kuroo before speaking, “You’re my best friend, my brother, my leader… And I’ll follow you to hell and back. But please, _please_ don’t make me watch you giving up of your freedom.”

Kuroo bit down his own lip, because part of him wanted to Kenma to be there with him to give him strength, but he knew he couldn’t ask Kenma that much. So he just nodded, walking towards Kenma and hugging him, allowing Kenma to scent him with his nutmeg scent and Kuroo knew he would miss it so much that he almost cried.

Kenma travelled that night, two days before Kuroo finally travelling to the Capital. 

Yaku, Kai and Tora decided to go with him, not wanting to Kuroo to be alone in a city he never knew. Nekomata went with them too, but in a different carriage. They passed through the river passage that divides the South and the West, spending a few hours in Johzenji before restarting the trip towards Karasuno in the extreme north point of the West territory.

Daichi and Suga were waiting for them when they reached the village of Karasuno, Daichi seeming angry while Suga emanated a smell of deep sadness. Kuroo sighed, knowing way too well why his friends were like that, but he didn’t say anything; he just allowed Suga to scent him because he knew this would make Suga a little bit happier. The lemony scent calmed Kuroo somehow.

“If you want to go after them, we’re with you.”, was the first thing Daichi said once they were inside his and Suga’s house.

“I won’t start a war, Daichi.”, Kuroo sighed, still between Suga’s legs, the silver-haired omega scenting him more to calm himself than Kuroo itself.

“But, you can! We’ll be by your side, Kuroo.”, Daichi said, sitting across from them on the floor. “You know we’re loyal to you.”

The South and the West had a historic of helping each other. Every time that the West was under attack of the other kingdoms in the small part of the frontier that was under the watch of the West, the South went to help. Kuroo put the West under his wing, training them and always running to help when they were in need. Most part of the times when the news about the attacks got to Daichi’s ear, Kuroo had already dealt with the situation together with Dateko. Futakuchi, the beta leader of the border village of Dateko, was more than used to work with Kuroo and Daichi trusted them to take care of the border. Daichi’s loyalty to Kuroo wasn’t new to the West and no one was against it.

“Daichi, you know how politics work. I need to protect the South and I also want to protect the West.”, Kuroo sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s not like I want to marry him. I don’t even know him, Daichi. I never saw the guy’s face. But I know what I need to do, and I’m willing to if this means that the South, the West and maybe the East will be safe.”

“You know, the only right think in this damn wedding is that you should be ruling this Kingdom.”, Daichi grumbled and Kuroo chuckled, glad that his friends trusted him and his decisions.

The night at Karasuno Village went alright, they ate together and they barely touched in the subject of the wedding happening on the next day. The only time were the wedding was brought back to the table was when Nishinoya, the omega responsible for Daichi’s army, assured to Kuroo that if Kuroo needed, he would raise the West army against the Capital. Somehow it put Kuroo at ease to know that his friends were really by his side even thought it could mean that they would have to go against the kingdom.

Suga helped Kuroo with the wedding clothes in the next day, and Kuroo could smell in the air the sadness emanating from the other omega. Kuroo sighed, hugging Suga for a long time and promising that he would be alright, that everything would be ok. Suga had always being an emotional person, he always bought other people’s fights and always felt their pains; empathy was the right word to assign to the vice leader of the West.

“I know everyone is saying things to you, but I just want you to know that we’ll be always waiting for you, ok? No matter when, if something goes wrong you _can_ run for us. Our borders will always be open for you, ok?”, Suga said when he was finishing putting the jewelry on Kuroo’s body.

“Thank you, Suga. It means a lot.”, Kuroo said, a small honest smile on his lips.

“It’s so sad that you’re dressing up like this to a man you don’t love.”, Suga sighed, wrapping the veil around Kuroo’s slim form.

“I know.”, Kuroo whispered and once again Suga wrapped him in a tight hug.

Nekoma left before midday, all the village seeming pained because of what would happen when the sun set behind the mountain. 

This time Kuroo was alone with Kai in the carriage, sitting straight and apparently unable to relax. Kai sighed, holding Kuroo’s hand and squeezing it softly. Kuroo gave him an unsure smile because he didn’t need to fake to Kai that everything was alright. Kai was the only one that Kuroo could show how badly the wedding was affecting him.

“You know you can give up and start a war, don’t you? No one will question you if you do.”, Kai said, looking seriously at Kuroo.

“I thought you were my voice of reason.”, Kuroo sadly chuckled.

“Sometimes we don’t need reason, Tetsu.”, Kai said softly and Kuroo just sighed again.

“I will kill him.”, Kuroo said after several minutes of silence, “If he tries something or if he’s unbearable… I’ll kill him.”

Kai looked at Kuroo for a long time before nodding, “If you do, you better run to Daichi. They’ll take care of you until we can take you back.”

“It’ll start a war.”, Kuroo said, looking outside.

“We’re ready to it, you know that. Tooru and Daishou will be right by your side, defending the border against the North.”, Kai said, squeezing Kuroo’s hand again as if to reassure him that everything would be alright. “We’re with you, Tetsu.”

Kuroo nodded, leaning against Kai and hiding on him, because this would be the last time he would be able to be fragile around someone. He knew that from now on he would need to be always strong, because the Capital would eat him alive if he showed any kind of weakness. He was ready for that.

The Capital was worse than Kuroo had imagined. Everything was white, made of marble and white stones, the only color he could see as far as his eyes went were the light tone of blue. Fukurodani seemed dead, from the colorless buildings to the extremely pale citizens, nothing there gave the impression of life. In twenty minutes that Kuroo was inside the Capital, he already wanted to cry and run, already feeling trapped and sad. His life would be hell from now on, and he had no option besides enduring it.

When Kuroo stepped inside the church the need of running away went back at him at full force. The church stank to Alpha pheromones and it made Kuroo sick. Everyone in Nekoma controlled their scent so Kuroo wasn’t used to this overload of smells. But he didn’t show how much this affected; he just followed Nekomata’s lead until the elder omega passed him to his soon-to-be husband. 

King Akaashi Keiji’s scent was strong enough to overpower the rest of the church, he smelled like a strong storm ready to crash over the city and vanish all that lack of life from the white sand streets. King Keiji was a little bit smaller than Kuroo and Kuroo could smell in the air the curiosity emanating from him. Kuroo couldn’t see King Keiji’s face just yet, the veil still blocking his view, but he could see his hands and they were soft; Kuroo is extremely sure that King Keiji had never done more than write letters in his life. He was ok with this though, it wasn’t different from what he thought King Keiji would be.

Wedding at the Capital took a long time and Kuroo was getting tired and bored with all the talking, he wasn’t truly listening and truth to be told he just wanted to sleep. But he endured it, not even dropping his shoulders the tiniest bit. When the priest finally allowed King Keiji to pull down Kuroo’s veil, he was taken by surprise by the face he was presented for.

King Keiji was extremely beautiful, his features strong but soft at the same time, pointing chin and pale skin, thin pink lips and metal blue eyes that stared at Kuroo’s golden ones. Kuroo locked his eyes on the King’s, because it wasn’t part of him to back off even in something so small like this. But King Keiji kept his look, and Kuroo could feel in the air the effort the King was making to not seem threatening. This made Kuroo like him a little bit more.

When the priest asked Kuroo if he accepted King Keiji as his husband, Kuroo needed to use all his strength to not throw everything in the air and say a big no on the priest’s face. But he swallowed dry his no and accepted the King as his husband. Kuroo was rewarded with a surprise, when the King didn’t kiss him on the lips, but on his forehead instead. Something as simple as kiss on the forehead took Kuroo completely by surprise and he found himself more sympathetic towards the King.

King Keiji was extremely thoughtful about Kuroo’s personal space, even inside the carriage. But the citizens from Fukurodani weren’t as thoughtful as their King, heaping up on either sides of the street while trying to peek inside the carriage to see the royal couple.

“We can stop somewhere if you want…”, King Keiji said and Kuroo would’ve startled if it wasn’t by the low tone the King was using with him.

“It’s ok.”, Kuroo answered, because as much as he wanted to stop somewhere to breath, he also wanted to finish everything quickly.

He hears the King sighing and soon Kuroo’s sight was eclipsed by the sheath of his veil, “I won’t be offended if you hide”, King Keiji said and Kuroo fell into a surprised silence.

“Thanks”, he managed to say after a couple minutes.

When King Keiji leaned over Kuroo to explain to him about the Nest, Kuroo wasn’t as inclined to slice the King’s throat as he was before. King Keiji was surprisingly soft and considering with Kuroo and the surprise was compromising Kuroo’s former plans. 

The garden was what threw Kuroo off the most, because a small part of him warned about being against the protocol to stop anywhere before the party, but the spot of color between all that white was too tempting to Kuroo to resist. And to his total surprise, King Keiji agreed with his request and allowed him to walk around the garden. The garden of the King’s mother.

Perhaps it was from this point that Kuroo started to think better about his decisions. Or perhaps it was when the King protected Kuroo from the former King’s filthy eyes. But it was somewhere in the party that Kuroo’s mind started to change.

Talking with everyone was tiring and Kuroo never wanted so much to be on a bed, sleeping like a rock. He knew he needed to endure it, he couldn’t ask to the King to go to their bedroom; even though he’s quite sure that King Keiji would comply with it. But when an old alpha came to give him a message from the former King, Kuroo needed to go outside to breath.

“Don’t forget your part in this deal.”, the old alpha had said to Kuroo when Kuroo was alone, disappearing like a shadow after that.

Kuroo knew. He knew way too well what his part in the deal was. Kuroo was supposed to be a good husband to the King, a model husband that would bring honor to King Keiji’s image. He was supposed to endure the traditions of the Capital or the South would suffer. But Kuroo isn’t sure if he could do it properly. He wrapped himself in his veil when a cold breeze passed by him.

Kuroo smelled the King’s presence way before he actually heard his steps; someday he’ll tell the King about how dangerous it is to let his scent fly freely. But what Kuroo wasn’t expecting was the light weight of the King’s coat over his shoulders, the warmth and the storm smell almost comforting to Kuroo’s uneasy mind.

“May I sit?”, the King asked and Kuroo nodded lightly, always surprised by the King’s consideration with his comfort.

Kuroo thanked him for the coat and asked if they shouldn’t go inside, but King Keiji said he was ok with being outside if Kuroo needed to breathe, so they stayed. Once it was too cold to Kuroo to handle the King suggested them to go back inside, refusing to accept his coat back so Kuroo could be warm and Kuroo accepted the offer because it was comfortable and he was really cold.

King Keiji’s friends, the two alphas Bokuto and Konoha, were friendly and even the Nekoma’s omegas were able to relax around them. Feeling his friends, even Yaku, relaxing a bit around those three alphas was enough to make Kuroo more comfortable.

Saying goodbye to his friends was the hardest thing Kuroo ever did. He heard their whispers, their wishes, their fears and tried to calm them down. But of course he couldn’t control Yaku’s impulsiveness. King Keiji understood Yaku and it was getting harder to Kuroo to dislike the man when he treated everything related to Kuroo with such amount of care.

Kuroo almost cried when he saw Nekoma’s carriages disappearing in the dark; but he held back his tears.

Going back to the ballroom now that he was completely alone was a pain, because somehow he became more aware of everyone surrounding them and of what they were talking. Because of this he ended up hearing a couple talking about the royal couple’s wedding night and this brought back thoughts that Kuroo had suppressed a month ago. He suddenly got nervous because he knew way too well that he wouldn’t be able to have sex with the King, but now he was sympathizing enough with King Keiji to not want him dead. 

King Keiji might have felt Kuroo’s discomfort, because he decided that it was time to them to go to their room and end the night.

Of course that walking with the King through the Castle all alone did nothing good to Kuroo’s nerves and he barely paid attention to his surroundings, too worried about what he should do once they were inside the bedroom. The all-white room only collaborated to make Kuroo even more nervous and he hated the place even more now.

“I won’t force you to have sex with me.”, nine words that fell from the King’s lips and threw Kuroo off again; Akaashi did it a lot through the day. “I won’t mark you or anything like that until you truly want it.”

“But people will talk if you don’t mark your omega...”, Kuroo tried to bring the King back to reality, because he knew people would talk and King Keiji have been way too good to him to Kuroo to want that something bad happened to him.

But King Keiji didn’t care, he assured Kuroo that they only would do this when both of them wanted and this put Kuroo at ease. He was somewhat happy in the shower; because he wouldn’t need to kill his King and he could stay loyal to his kingdom. Kuroo didn’t want a war, he loved Areraveth as much as he loved the South; that’s why he never allowed other Kingdoms to enter the lands of Areraveth, that’s why he always protected the Kingdom even when the Capital barely cared about the South.

Being alone in the bedroom while the King was taking his shower was weird. Looking around, Kuroo tried to assimilate his new home, tried to assimilate that this white and lifeless place would be where he would live from now on and that he would need to make his life there. The ugly ring on his finger was a constant reminder of that.

Kuroo hated the ring. It was blue and sterile like the city; the tear-shaped sapphire was almost insulting to Kuroo’s taste. Apparently the King hated it too, he told Kuroo that and Kuroo laughed for solid three minutes because at least they had that in common. 

It was weird to lay down on a bed with an alpha. King Keiji’s scent quickly covered everything, Kuroo’s scentless body absorbing the storm scent as if it was his. Part of Kuroo wanted to fight it back, releasing his own scent and marking the King too, but the biggest part of him was against it because scenting was too personal and he wasn’t sure enough about everything anymore.

“I know our situation isn’t the best one, but I hope we can be friends…”, King Keiji started and Kuroo knew he was damned in the moment the King opened his mouth again, “I trust you and your leadership, and I’m honestly lost about being King…. I know how to do politics, but a King can’t rely only on it. I hope you help me to lead Areraveth towards a better future.”

“I will do my best, my King. “, Kuroo promised him, because King Keiji had done enough to guarantee Kuroo’s loyalty. He was a good alpha, every bit of Kuroo’s instincts screamed that, so Kuroo would trust him and help him with what he could, “You can count on me.”

Again the kiss on the forehead took Kuroo by surprise; the amount of proximity would’ve freaked him out if he wasn’t so tired and cold. King Keiji was warm and Kuroo decided that it was ok to sleep near him; he never liked the cold anyways.

*

When Akaashi wakes up in the morning the first thing that he notices is the warm weight of another person on his chest. It takes him a couple of seconds to understand that the person who was on his chest was Kuroo, his husband.

Akaashi sighs, opening his eyes for once and looking around. Kuroo is still curled up against him, his cheek on Akaashi’s chest and his arm around Akaashi’s waist. He sleeps soundly and Akaashi wonders if it’s normal to Kuroo and to people from Nekoma to sleep together, because Kuroo seems to be completely comfortable sharing the bed with Akaashi.

 

It’s surprising how fast Akaashi’s instincts are changing, because the idea of Kuroo being _his_ omega is kicking in and changing things inside Akaashi. There’s a need of protecting growing inside Akaashi in a fast pace, because just from waking up with Kuroo on his chest, Akaashi already wants to protect him from the world. 

But he needs to get up, to talk to his father and to Konoha, also Bokuto needs him to see things on the royal guard and Akaashi doesn’t know how he’ll handle everything he needs to do. Kuroo, though, doesn’t need to wake up so early, so Akaashi slowly slides to away from Kuroo’s embrace; getting out of bed pains him more than he was expecting.

Akaashi changes his clothes, carefully putting Kuroo’s face veil inside the pocket on his chest, and tiptoes to outside the room so Kuroo can keep sleeping and resting. He walks out of the tower, diverting from the diner room and walking straight to his father’s office jut to find out that he isn’t there. 

Akaashi frowns, because it’s unlikely his father to be anywhere that isn’t his office at this hour, but Akaashi supposes it’s because of the fact that now the former King of Areraveth haven’t that many things to do since Akaashi will be the one taking care of the Kingdom. So he changes his way to go to the diner room, hoping that his stepmother will be there so he can ask her about his father.

Except that she isn’t, and neither his stepmother nor his dad are anywhere to be found inside the Nest. Akaashi frowns, trying to remember if his father had scheduled a visit to the city today but he can’t remember anything. So he goes to the kitchen to find Yukie and ask to her.

“Yukie?”, Akaashi calls once he stops by the door. He isn’t used to enter the place; his father had always told him that his place isn’t inside the kitchen and that he shouldn’t go there.

“Yes, my lord?”, Yukie asks, walking up the few steps until she’s outside the kitchen with Akaashi.

“Do you know if the Kin-my father is in the city?”, Akaashi asks and Yukie frowns, looking confused at Akaashi.

“He’s at the island, sir.”, she informs and this time is Akaashi who frowns.

“The island?”, Akaashi asks, just to be sure.

The island is, as the name says, an island a few miles into the ocean, a place where the royal family used to go on vacations. There’s a small city there, mostly made of fishermen. The royal summer castle is located there, but it has at least ten years since the last time any of the members of the royal family went there.

“Why?”, Akaashi asks, still trying to understand.

“It’s the place he choose to spend his retirement.”, Yukie says, not surprised at all that the former King hadn’t told Akaashi about his plans since it’s quite common to it to happen.

“He went away?!”, Akaashi growls and the other alpha takes a step back. “Oh god, I’m sorry, Yukie.”, Akaashi quickly says, his eyes wide because it isn’t normal to him to growl at people.

“It’s ok, sir.”, Yukie said with an smile. “But, yes. Your father went away, he said everything should be take to you because you’re now responsible for this… _mess_ ”

“Great.”, Akaashi sighs roughly, not believing on what his father had done, but at the same time it isn’t surprising him at all.

“Oh, my Prince.”, Yukie rushes to straighten her posture, smiling over Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi turns around, finding a really sleepy Kuroo approaching them. He’s totally disheveled, his hair completely messed up by his sleep and his face slightly pale from what Akaashi supposes is tiredness. Kuroo is still dressed with his pajamas, the black of his clothes contrasting with the white of the walls, floor and ceiling.

“Good morning. “, Akaashi says with a small smile when Kuroo stops near them.

“Morning…”, Kuroo sighs softly, his voice rough and heavy with sleep.

“You could’ve stay sleeping…”, Akaashi says and Kuroo shrugs softly. He hasn’t even totally opened his eyes yet and Akaashi can’t help but think about how cute the scene is.

“I’m ok…”, Kuroo murmurs, finally opening his pretty golden eyes and focusing on Yukie. “Good morning”, he says lightly and Yukie grins at him.

“Good morning, my Prince!”, she says happily, but taking care to keep her voice low.

“Please, call me Kuroo, I’m not a Prince.”, Kuroo asks, still quite sleepy.

“Well, technically…”, Akaashi starts and Kuroo almost pout at him, which Akaashi judges to be an influence of his tiredness. 

“I married you, but that doesn’t make me a Prince. It’s a title I don’t deserve… At least not yet.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi nods, smilling softly because the way Kuroo thinks is honest and Akaashi likes it.

“Well, why don’t you two go to the diner room and I serve you breakfast?”, Yukie suggest carefully and Akaashi looks at Kuroo for confirmation.

When Kuroo nods after a couple seconds Yukie excuses herself and walk back inside to the kitchen. Akaashi offers Kuroo to start to walking, leading the omega through the halls of the castle towards the diner room.

“How did you found me?”, Akaashi asks curious.

“Your scent is too strong.”, Kuroo says, looking around with some curiosity.

“Oh. Sorry?”, Akaashi frowns lightly, not knowing if it’s a bad or a good thing.

“It’s ok. It makes it easy to find you… Even though, well… It makes it easy to find you.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi understands what Kuroo want to say so he nods.

“I will be careful when we’re outside, alright?”, Akaashi says with a comforting smile and Kuroo nods thoughtful.

“It would be good.”, Kuroo agrees and Akaashi wonders if besides a husband he just acquired a new body guard, because Kuroo seems to be really worried about Akaashi’s safety.

They enter the diner room, a long and fancy room with an vaulted ceiling, one of the walls filled with ceiling-to-floor gothic stained glass styled windows, providing a pretty view of the cliff and the sea below. The long white wooden table had eighteen white straight back chairs, way too much if you consider how little the Nest offers fancy dinners. The floor is covered with a light blue carpet, white arabesques decorating it. In the farthest side of the table from the door the silverware is set so they can eat their breakfast.

Akaashi takes the seat at the head of the table; Kuroo sitting down on the chair at Akaashi’s left. Yukie and other four servants enter the diner room with the fresh food, Yukie guiding them in silence. A butler stops by the door, ready to serve them if they needed.

The table was filled with fresh foods, fruits and breads, juices, teas and milk. It’s a colorful table, and it brightens Akaashi’s mood a tiny bit. They start to eat, Kuroo still sleepy and Akaashi wonders how tiring the trip from Nekoma to Fukurodani is. But also it can be the stress that Kuroo was under yesterday. So Akaashi leaves him to eat in silence.

“You seems troubled.”, Kuroo says after a while, stirring his juice slowly.

“Oh, sorry. You don’t need to worry about it.”, Akaashi says with a smiling, not wanting to drop his problems over Kuroo’s tired mind.

But Kuroo only deadpanned at him for a couple of seconds before arching one of his eyebrows, “I’m your husband, I both need and want to worry about you.”, he says, reaching for the salt.

“You’re probably right. Well, it’s nothing much, just my dad that went to our summer castle today morning.”, Akaashi says, eating his bread. “You’re putting salt on your watermelon.”, Akaashi stats, watching Kuroo sprinkling salt over the slice of watermelon he had put on his plate.

“He said something about this when we were saying goodbye yesterday.”, Kuroo nods but then he stops, blinking confused at Akaashi, “Yes…? It makes the watermelon sweeter”

“He did?”, Akaashi asks surprised, frowning because he didn’t remember his father saying something about it; but again Akaashi was way too busy trying to take Kuroo out of the ballroom as fast as possible to pay attention to his father. “Really?”, he asks genuinely curious.

“Yes. He said he was going after the sunrise and he wasn’t intending to come back any time soon.”, Kuroo says, cutting a bite sized slice of the watermelon and jabbing it with his fork before offering to Akaashi. “Really. Try it.”

“Great.”, Akaashi says, a low growl leaving the back of his throat. But he’s snapped away from his angry by Kuroo’s act. Akaashi blinks almost dumbly before accepting the fruit. “Oh, it really does get sweeter!”

“It’s ok, sir, you’ll be a good King.”, Kuroo assures him, but chuckles after, “You city kids need to learn some old tricks.”

“You can’t be sure about that, but I appreciate your trust.”, Akaashi says with a light sight before laughing, “I believe we did. Luckily we can learn a lot from you.”

“I trust my instincts. I wouldn’t follow you if I wasn’t sure you would become a great King.”, Kuroo says in such a light tone that Akaashi can’t bring himself to argue. “Hopefully I’ll be able to teach.”

They keep chatting while eating, Kuroo seeming a little more relaxed around Akaashi today, maybe because they are almost totally alone. Akaashi seems to have won Kuroo’s sympathy and he isn’t intending on taking it for granted because he knows that it isn’t easy to have Kuroo by his side. Akaashi still remembers how worried his father was when he found out that Kuroo had became the leader of the South; his father was afraid that Kuroo wouldn’t remain loyal and this took some of the former King’s nights of sleep.

“My King?”, Konoha calls from the door and both Akaashi and Kuroo stop their conversation to look at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t knew you were accompanied by the Prince.”, Konoha bows lightly at Kuroo and Kuroo bows back.

“It’s ok, Konoha, we’re just having breakfast. What happened?”, Akaashi asks calmly, his eyes sliding down to the papers on Konoha’s arms.

“Nothing urgent, sir, I was just wanting to know if you’re ready to see the papers about the new harbor.”, Konoha explains, motioning to the paper he is carrying.

“Oh, sure. We can talk about it in my office.”, Akaashi nods, but then remembering that this is Kuroo’s first day in the Nest, he shouldn’t let Kuroo alone.

But Kuroo shakes his head before Akaashi could say anything further. “You shall go. I’ll be okay.”, Kuroo says in a reassuring tone. What is this with omegas that they make it impossible to you to go against their will?

“Can you please ask Kaori to come here?”, Akaashi asks the butler and the alpha nods, walking out of the diner room and towards the kitchen.

“I’ll wait for you in the office, sir.”, Konoha says and Akaashi nods. “I hope you have a nice day, your highness.”

“Thank you, Konoha. You too.”, Kuroo answers with a light nod of his head.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?”, Akaashi asks once they are alone in the room.

“Yes, sir, I’m sure. “, Kuroo nods and Akaashi sighs heavily. “Sir… I’m not planning on leaving the castle or anything, you don’t need to worry about me running away.”

“I’m not worried about you running away, Kuroo. I’m quite sure you would’ve given your way to disappear if you wanted.”, Akaashi says sincerely, smiling when Kuroo chuckles. “I just think that I should be with you in your first day here.”

“I’m fine, sir. If it’ll make you feel better, I can stay in the tower so you know where I am.”, Kuroo suggests and Akaashi grimaces, because the idea of Kuroo locked up in the tower disgusts him to no end.

“Kuroo. You’re free, ok? We still need to figure out our relationship, or the lack of it, but what I want you to understand is that you’re free. You don’t have to tell me where you’ll be or go, even though my poor heart would appreciate if you do tell me when you’re going out of the castle.”, Akaashi says, keeping his voice soft and assertive. “But if you do want to go to the city, please talk to Bokuto, he’ll contact the royal guard so they can escort you through the city.”

“I’ll keep everything in mind, sir.”, Kuroo nods and a small smile takes place on the left corner of his lip, “I think my instincts were right again… You’ll be a good King.”

Soft knocks on the door prevent Akaashi from answer and he lifts his head to see Kaori by the door. Kaori is one of the rare omegas that work in the Nest, she’s bonded to Yukie and does pretty much the same as her mate.

“Kuroo, this is Kaori. If you need or want something, you can talk to her.”, Akaashi says and Kaori bows her head towards the royal couple.

“Nice to meet you, Kaori.”, Kuroo says, his voice soft in a way that Akaashi hadn’t heard before and he wonders if this is because Kuroo is talking to another omega.

“It’s nice to meet you to, your highness.”, Kaori smiles brightly at Kuroo .

“I’ll trust him in your cares, Kaori.”, Akaashi says as he gets up from his chair. He stops by Kuroo’s side when he remembers something. “I noticed your clothes are quite thin and the weather is still pretty chilly. You can use any of my coats, ok? They’re big so I’m sure they’ll fit you just fine.”

“Oh. Thank you.”, Kuroo says, surprised by Akaashi’s words.

“I’ll see you later.”, Akaashi says, leaning and kissing Kuroo’s temple before walking to outside the diner room.

It’s only when he’s two halls away from the dinner room that Akaashi stops to let the embarrassment fall over him. He can’t believe he had just kissed Kuroo’s temple as it wasn’t anything. Akaashi wasn’t planning on doing this, it just happened and now he doesn’t know how he’ll look at Kuroo later. He needs to research on his books about how fast his alpha instincts can overpower him now that he has an omega. Because Kuroo _is_ his omega, bonded or not, they’re married. And Akaashi is a hundred percent sure that this is messing with his hormones and affecting his primary instincts.

When Akaashi finally control himself enough, he walks to his office where Konoha is already waiting for him. Akaashi’s office is one of the few places in the city that isn’t white and bright. Instead the walls have dark wooden bookshelves with colorful books, earthy colored couch and armchairs around a cream colored marble fireplace. Akaashi’s table is made of a dark burgundy wood and his chair is chocolate colored as the other upholstered furniture. The gothic styled window behind his desk provides a view of the mountains and since the office is located at the fourth floor Akaashi doesn’t have problems with privacy. Akaashi preferred an earthy colored office to distance himself of the Capital while working so he can work in peace.

Akaashi will need peace to work from now on, because his father left the Kingdom in the worst conditions to Akaashi. Areraveth is not in good conditions with the adjacent Kingdoms, the last time the Coastal Kingdoms (Areraveth, Adwyrd and Adroag) had a meeting Akaashi wasn’t even born yet. There’s also the construction of the new harbor in the frontier of Fukurodani and the North that isn’t going as good as it should. The tensions between the North and the South are something that Akaashi needs to sit down to talk about with Kuroo, but it can wait a few days until Kuroo is adapted to his new life. The West seems to be having problems with their water system and is asking for a reunion with the Capital to discuss about what to do. Not to mention the insanely huge amount of individual letters from the Kingdom citizens talking about their personal problems. Akaashi doesn’t even know from where to start.

Konoha suggest them to start with the harbor problem, because it’s urgent and it’ll compromise the maritime trade routes if not finished soon. They spend hours talking about the harbor, about the countless problems happening and the ones that will come. Akaashi lost count of the amount of plans and problem reports he read through the day. The once tidy office now is full of paper, piles and piles of plans spread all over the office, both Akaashi and Konoha trying to find an order in the middle of the chaos.

Akaashi’s head is exploding with pain when soft knocks on the door startle him. “Yes?”, Akaashi asks, looking up from the spreadsheet he was reading for the third time.

“Sir?”, Kaori’s soft voice fills the office when she opens the door. Akaashi nods to her and she proceeds, “The Prince asked to us to bring the lunch since it’s already the middle of the afternoon and neither of you had eaten yet.”

Akaashi and Konoha looked at each other and then to the window before looking at each other again with wide eyes. In fact the sun was lower on the sky; they haven’t gone out of the office since early morning. Kaori chuckles lightly, walking towards the coffee table between the couch and the fireplace, the only place free of papers, and covers the wood with a tablecloth. Two other servants enter with the trays of food, placing down at the now covered table; a third one brings the tray with fresh juice and crystal glasses. The three walk out of the office without saying a word after bowing respectfully to the King.

“The Prince gently asks for his husband and his counselor to take a small break to eat and rest.”, Kaori says softly, lifting the lids of the trays.

The smell of the food hits the two men on the large table like a punch, the amazing smell of spices remembering them of how long it had since the last time they had eaten. Akaashi gets up from his chair and walks towards the coffee table where Karin is pouring orange juice into the glasses. The plate has a large piece of meat with brown sauce, peas, mashed potatoes and rice; it’s looking extremely appetizing and the smell is awesome.

“How is him?”, Akaashi asks when Kaori walks towards the door.

“He’s great, sir, don’t worry. He spent the day with us in the kitchen, apparently the Prince really likes to cook. He was the one who cooked the lunch today.”, Kaori says with a grin. “Yuki said the Prince has more ability in the kitchen than her and that she needs to step up her game.”

“He cooked?”, Akaashi asks, eyes wide in surprise. “I’m glad everyone is getting along.”

“He’s a really good guy, sir. I know it was a political decision, but at the same time, I think it was a good one.”, Kaori says, opening the door to walk out.

“Kaori, wait.”, Akaashi says when she’s almost closing the door and she opens it again to look curiously at the King. “Say to the Prince that I’m sorry that I had missed the lunch with him and that I guarantee that I’ll be present at dinner.”

“Oh.”, Kaori chuckles lightly. “The Prince gently asks to his King to not worry about dinner time and to concentrate his strength on his work. He only asks that the King don’t overwork himself while doing it.”

“He… What?”, Akaashi looks at her almost in shock.

“The Prince asks the King to remember that he’s also a leader and that he understands the importance of work.”, Kaori says as if reciting a poetry, her lips curved in a smile, “And that it’ll need more than that to offend him, so the King can relax about it.”

Kaori bows again and walks out, closing the door softly. Akaashi turns around to look stunned at Konoha and Konoha just laughs openly at the surprise on Akaashi’s face.

“Bokuto will die when he hear about this.”, Konoha says, still chuckling while he sits down at the floor by the coffee table. “This smells really good.”

“He’ll laugh of my face for the next century.”, Akaashi sighs, sitting across from Konoha. “It does. I’m surprised that he can cook.”

“He sure will”, Konoha nods, “I think he’s right. I can’t cook for shit, if I ever get lost in the woods, I’ll starve to death.”

“I wouldn’t survive twenty minutes in the South if it’s like the pictures in the books.”, Akaashi agrees. He takes a bite of the food and it’s a different seasoning than the one he’s used, but it’s good, really good. “Holy crap.”

“Oh my god.”, Konoha nods and they fall into silence while eating.

Kuroo’s food is spicy like his looks, rich in flavor and completely new; Akaashi can’t stop himself of thinking of how much the food remembers the person that made it. He and Konoha ends up taking a half of an hour break after lunch, talking about amenities and resting their minds before jumping back in the work. People come to pick the trays a few minutes after they restart the work. With that, Akaashi and Konoha lost the count of hours while trying to put in order the mess that Akaashi’s father had left to them.

It’s already near midnight when Konoha decides to call it a day and goes to sleep. Akaashi promises that he’ll go soon; he’ll just read a couple more papers. Konoha looks at him suspicious because he knows Akaashi way too well to fall into that lie, but agrees anyways and say goodnight to the King before going to his bedroom.

Knocks on the door startle Akaashi after long minutes of silence. “Yes?”, he asks with a light frown.

The door opens slowly, revealing Kuroo. He’s wearing black sweatpants and one of Akaashi’s long and heavy light blue coats, the one with fur around the neck and plush interior. Akaashi smiles tiredly and Kuroo leans his head to the side like a curious puppy, “Won’t you come to sleep, sir?”

“Oh. Soon, I promise. I just…”, Akaashi looks to his table full of paper, “… just need to finish a few things.”

Kuroo hums thoughtful, looking at Akaashi for a couple of seconds before nodding and stepping back, closing the door. Akaashi lets out a soft “what”, looking confused at the door. But when Kuroo doesn’t go back in, Akaashi goes back to his work.

Almost forty minutes passes until soft knocks can be hear again and the door slowly opens. Kuroo is back, a tray in one of his hands. “Excuse me, sir. “, he asks as he enters, easily balancing the tray on his hand.

“What? Kuroo?”, Akaashi gets up, cleaning part of his table when Kuroo approaches.

“You need to eat, sir. I made you pancakes and lemon balm tea.”, Kuroo says, placing the tray on top of the now clean table.

“You didn’t have to…”, Akaashi whispers, looking at the plate with stacked pancakes, the syrup dropping down by the sides of the small tower. The tea was hot, steam flying from the brownish liquids. “Thank you.”

“I’m used to take care of people, sir. You’re easier to take care of than my friends at Nekoma.”, Kuroo says softly, watching Akaashi take a sip of the tea.

“I’m really sorry for putting you and your friends apart, Kuroo…”, Akaashi whispers, because as much as it isn’t truly his fault, he can’t stop himself from feeling guilty.

“Yeah, me too.”, Kuroo whispers back, looking around. “I like your office.”

“Oh, do you?”, Akaashi smiles, watching while Kuroo walks slowly around the office.

“Yeah. It’s not… white.”, Kuroo comments, leaning towards the book to read the titles.

“The amount of white is bothering you?”, Akaashi asks worried and Kuroo shrugs lightly.

“I’ll get used eventually. Or I’ll get crazy. Either way, it’ll stop bothering me.” Kuroo says, looking at Akaashi. “I’ll let you work now, sir.”

“That’s not good.”, Akaashi frowns, but he soon shakes his head.” Stay. Unless you’re too sleepy…”

“I-Ok…” Kuroo nods, even though he seems a bit unsure.

Akaashi gets up, walking towards the armchairs and pulling one towards his table. It’s more comfortable than his chair and wide enough to fit Kuroo snugly. Akaashi pats the armchair and Kuroo nods, sitting down. They talk while Akaashi eats, Kuroo talking a bit about his day but mostly listening to Akaashi talking about the problem with the harbor. Kuroo tries to help Akaashi the best he can, but harbors aren’t something that he understands about since the South is a forest.

When Akaashi restarts reading his papers, Kuroo asks if he can borrow a book and Akaashi happily allows him to take one of the many books in the bookshelves. Kuroo opts for a book about ships and soon he nestles on the armchair to read. Akaashi smiles at the sight, going back to his work.

Kuroo fall asleep after less than an hour, curled up on the armchair, nestled inside Akaashi’s coat. Akaashi only notices it after two whole hours and he sighs, thinking of what he should do because he doesn’t think it’s fair to him to let Kuroo sleeping on that position for longer. So he decides to wake up Kuroo, careful to not startle him. 

Akaashi helps Kuroo to go to their bedroom, supporting Kuroo’s weight against his shoulder because Kuroo is groggy with sleep. Once inside the bedroom, Kuroo falls onto the bed, quickly curling up around himself because of the cold sheets. Akaashi sighs finally defeated by the tiredness and walks to their bathroom. A quick shower later he is under his blankets, Kuroo shifting towards him seeking for the warmth that the alpha’s body naturally provides. 

It doesn’t take Akaashi more than five minutes to fall asleep, finally able to relax after a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put Kuroo's view of events at least once a chapter. if it's hard to unsdertand that it's his point of view, please tell me so I can do something about it.  
> I want to thank everyone that commented and left kudos, it's my first omegaverse and it means a lot the positive feedback that I'm receiving.  
> As always feel free to talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com) at any time. I love to make new friends!  
> I hope I see you guys on the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi takes Kuroo to meet the army and Kuroo receives the visit of an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> So this chapter is more of the characters interacting and how their relationship is developing than anything else.  
> It's 7:40 in the morning and I haven't slept yet, so please forgive me if there are some mistakes.

The first two weeks of their marriage pass quickly and Akaashi honestly couldn’t be more surprised by how adaptable Kuroo is. It’s not like Kuroo suddenly turns into another person, but he managed to quickly create a new routine that is easy to Akaashi to follow.  
Every day Akaashi will wake up as quiet as he can to go to the bathroom to take a shower, just to find Kuroo wild awake when he steps back into the bedroom. He then will patiently wait as Kuroo takes a quick shower so they can go together to the diner room to have breakfast. They will chat about nothing important because Akaashi learned that Kuroo is slow to wake up completely if he isn’t presented with an emergency situation; Konoha will appear near the end to tell Akaashi that he will be waiting at the office and Akaashi will follow a little less than twenty minutes after that. Akaashi will work the whole morning and when the lunch is ready Yukie will call him because as much as Kuroo says that he’s ok eating alone, Akaashi dislikes the idea; the afternoon and diner time works in the same way. When Konoha goes to his room after deciding that he had enough of work for a day, Kuroo will probably appear with tea and something to them to snack. They will chat a little until Kuroo finds another book to read and Akaashi goes back to work, only stopping when he notices that Kuroo had fallen asleep on the armchair that now has a captive place by Akaashi’s own chair. They will walk together to their room after Akaashi finishes and fall asleep together on their bed.

Akaashi isn’t sure of what Kuroo do through the day. He knows that Kuroo helps in the kitchen sometimes, Yuki said once that Kuroo seems to really love to cook and that they don’t have the heart to tell him that it’s against the rules of the Nest to a Royal Family member to be inside the kitchen; Akaashi decided that that was a quite ridiculous rule and that Kuroo is free to do whatever he want to. Akaashi heard from Konoha that Kuroo and Bokuto are building a strong bond since Bokuto asked Kuroo for fight advices and they have been training together in one of the Nest unused spaces. Apart from that, Akaashi doesn’t know what Kuroo can be doing, but he thinks it’s better to not bother the Omega with his curiosity since he’s sure that letting Kuroo do whatever he wants is the best for their relationship; even thought Konoha keeps saying that he should at least show some interest on what his husband is doing.

But today is a different day. It’s a sunny but cold Saturday and Akaashi needs to do something he was postponing since day 1 of his regency: Akaashi needs to go see the Royal Guard. It’s a formality that he needs to fulfill but in all honesty Akaashi doesn’t think he’s ready to face his father’s old comrades. Something deep inside Akaashi tells him that something isn’t right, but he can’t find what it is so he can’t come up with a reasonable reason to postpone this anymore which means he has no option besides accept Konoha suggestion of him showing up on Saturday morning to see how his Royal Guard is doing; besides he knows Bokuto needs his approval more than anything.

“You seem troubled, sir.”, Kuroo’s voice startles Akaashi out of his thoughts even though the tone used by the Omega is soft and careful. “What is wrong?”

“Is it that obvious that something is wrong?”, Akaashi asks with a humorless laugh. 

They are on their bedroom; it’s still early because Akaashi is way too uneasy to keep his mind focused on his work. So he decided to stop working even before Kuroo could showed up on his door, finding the Omega on the central garden and slumping beside him on the white stone bench.

“You’re pretty transparent, sir.”, Kuroo says with a soft smile on the corn of his mouth and Akaashi sighs heavily.

“I’m not, you that have a ridiculous observation skills.”, Akaashi teases lightly, but Kuroo is still looking at him with an inquiring look and Akaashi knows that he can’t run from that golden eyes. “I’m just worried. I need to see the Royal Guard tomorrow.”

“Why are you worried?”, Kuroo frowns softly and Akaashi takes a deep breath before looking to the starry sky.

“I don’t even know. It’s just… Something inside me reacts against the idea of going there tomorrow.”, Akaashi closes his eyes, his shoulders falling a bit, “It’s ridiculous, I know, but I can’t make this weird sensation go away.”

“It’s not ridiculous.”, Kuroo says firmly and Akaashi opens his eyes to look at the Omega with a confused expression. Kuroo sighs, “This ‘weird sensation’ you’re feeling is your instinct in action.”

“My instinct?”, Akaashi frowns, because “instinct” isn’t a word you can hear often on the Capital.

“Yes, sir, your instincts.”, Kuroo nods, smilling. “I already figured that you guys here at the Capital don’t have a strong connection with your instincts but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t there anymore. Your Alpha’s instincts are telling you that something is wrong and you should listen to it.”

“Listen to it…”, Akaashi repeats to himself, his frown deepening, “I can’t not go tomorrow. I’m already running from this it has almost a month.”

“I’m not saying to you to not go, sir. I’m saying to you to pay attention to this inner voice when you’re there.”, Kuroo calmly explains and Akaashi can’t really understand how is he supposed to do this.

“Ok…”, Akaashi nods just for the fact of agreeing. “Oh, actually… Technically you need to go with me, but I can bend the rules if you don’t feel comfortable to do this.”

“It’s alright. Actually, I would prefer going, if your instincts are warning you about this situation, I should be with you.”, Kuroo say thoughtful.

Akaashi nods absently, feeling a bit better now that he knows he’ll be not only with Bokuto and Konoha but also with Kuroo. It’s a good feeling to be surrounded by people he trusts. Akaashi trusts Kuroo, even though they know each other for less than a month, because something deep inside (his said instincts perhaps) tells him that Kuroo is someone he can trust. 

“Your tattoos… Are fading.”, Akaashi points with a soft frown, because he just noticed it now under the trembling flames of the candles on the wall lamps. 

“Oh. Yeah, they’re henna tattoos… They’ll be totally gone by the end of the month, probably.”, Kuroo says, rolling up his sleeves so Akaashi can see the fading patterns on his arms better.

“I really like the patterns.”, Akaashi says, motioning as if to touch Kuroo’s arm, silently asking for permission. Kuroo nods softly, extending his arm to Akaashi and touching Akaashi’s fingertips with his forearm. Akaashi smiles and holds Kuroo’s forearm with one of his hands, tracing the fading lines on Kuroo’s tan skin with his fingertips, “it’s beautiful.”

“They’re wishes for the marriage…”, Kuroo says and Akaashi looks curious at him. “The vines and leaves represent vitality… It’s quite normal for weddings.”, Kuroo explains and Akaashi traces said vines with his fingertips.

“I haven’t noticed that the patterns make drawings….”, Akaashi says, tracing a dragon-fly on the inner side of Kuroo’s forearm.

“Since it’s too cold here and I’m always with long sleeves and pants, it’s not a surprise…”, Kuroo says, his eyes following Akaashi’s fingers. “Dragonflies represent change and rebirth…”

“Change and rebirth seems to fit marriage…”, Akaashi agrees, sliding his fingers further down on Kuroo’s forearm until the back of his hand. “A flower?”

“It does.”, Kuroo nods before smiling, “Flowers and petals mean pure happiness and joy… It’s a good wish for a wedding.”

“I hope it works.”, Akaashi whispers, almost that completely to himself. Akaashi keeps sliding his fingertips over Kuroo’s smooth skin until his fingers, “These are different.”

“Yeah… They’re called scorpion.”, Kuroo says, moving his fingers softly. “It’s a protective and a love symbol.”

“The South culture is so rich, it amazes me every time you tell me something new.”, Akaashi says with a small smile and Kuroo smiles back.

“It is, but at the same time it can be really weird and silly…”, Kuroo chuckles when Akaashi looks puzzled at him. “Well, the tattoos are pretty and have a deep meaning, but there’s also this silly thing we do where we tattoo the initials of the person we’re marrying somewhere on our body to them to find.”

“You…. What?”, Akaashi blinks a few times, his eyes widening as the realization sinks in, “You have my initials on your body?!”

“Yes.”, Kuroo laughs loudly at Akaashi’s shocked face.

Kuroo gets up from the bench, standing in front of Akaashi in a way that he will be facing the light. Kuroo then lifts the hem of his shirt until his waist and with his other hand he pulls down the waistband of his pant just enough to show his hipbone. Akaashi’s eyes travel through Kuroo’s body and he gasps shocked when he finds, delicate and well drawn, his initials a bit over the protuberant bone.

“You really have.”, Akaashi says softly, placing his hand on Kuroo’s hip and tracing the “ _AK_ ” with the pad of his thumb.

“You should’ve find out on our first night, but since you decided to be a gentleman….”, Kuroo says with a calm smile and Akaashi rolls his eyes at him, making the Omega chuckles.

“I was just being a decent human being.”, Akaashi simple says.

“I know.”, Kuroo nods, releasing his clothes and placing his hand on Akaashi’s arms, “Thanks.”

“It was nothing, Kuroo.”, Akaashi smiles softly, still caressing Kuroo’s hipbone absently under his shirt.

“No, it was something important. It was really important for me to know that you’re someone I can be around without being alert every single second of the day.”, Kuroo explains and Akaashi smiles again, “We should go to our room. We’ll have a pretty busy day tomorrow.”

“You’re right.”, Akaashi nods, getting up from the bench with Kuroo’s help.

They walk together to their room, enjoying a comfortable silence. Akaashi’s social skills aren’t as good as it seems, so he appreciates that he doesn’t need to be talking to Kuroo 24/7. Kuroo actually seems to enjoy the silence between them, because there’s nothing on his body language that indicates Akaashi that the moments of pure silence is making the Omega uncomfortable.

They fall asleep quickly as soon as they fall onto their bed, Akaashi tired because of the work and the worried about tomorrow and Kuroo still being affected by the cold. Instinctively Akaashi hugs Kuroo close, feeling the Omega sighing and snuggling against his warmth.

Akaashi is brought back from sleep by a cold breeze and when he opens his eyes the first thing he notices is that Kuroo isn’t on bed anymore. Blinking sleepily, Akaashi sits down on the mattress and looks around. The bedroom is dimly lit by the fireplace and Akaashi needs to force his eyes to see Kuroo by the door talking with Konoha.

“What are you two doing?”, Akaashi asks, his voice rough with the sleep.

“Oh, good morning, sir.”, Konoha says and Kuroo steps aside to let the blonde Alpha in. Akaashi looks to the pitch black sky before looking back at Konoha with a raised eyebrow. Konoha chuckles, “It’s five in the morning, sir.”

“Why?”, Akaashi grumbles, lying back again.

“Because we have to go to the Army Academy.”, Konoha explains while Akaashi follows Kuroo with his eyes.

“It’s five in the morning, Akinori.”, Akaashi grumbles again, sighing. “Why is Kuroo holding a knife?”

“Because things start there at six, sir.”, Konoha says, also following Kuroo with his eyes while Kuroo walks from the closet to the bathroom. “I forgot that not everyone sleeps like a rock like you and knocked hard on the door. I startled him.”

“Oh.”, Akaashi nods, getting up and stretching, “Do we really have to go this early?”

“Yes. Bokuto wants us there early in the morning.”, Konoha says, sighing tired, “Not my idea. It’s Saturday, I want to sleep.”

“But if Bokuto is asking…”, Akaashi says and Konoha nods.

Kuroo walks out of the bathroom after a while, looking wild awake and completely fine with the fact that the sun isn’t rising yet. 

“How?”, Konoha asks and now that Akaashi is less sleepy he can see that Konoha isn’t as good with waking up early as his voice made it seems.

“Huh?”, Kuroo asks without understanding, drying his hair with his towel.

“How is it possible that you’re looking like a human being this early?”, Akaashi asks and Konoha nods.

“Well, Konoha scared the hell out of me knocking at the door, so my body is full alert now.”, Kuroo says and Konoha facepalms himself.

“I’m so sorry.”, Konoha says with a heavy sigh.

“It’s ok, I have light sleep so I would’ve jumped awake no matter how you knocked.”, Kuroo calmly smiles.

“I’m going to take a shower and try to become presentable.”, Akaashi sighs, walking towards the closet to grab his clothes before going to the bathroom, seeing Kuroo and Konoha near the fireplace chatting.

Akaashi prolongs his time in the shower as much as he can, still fighting against the bad sensation inside him. His instincts, Kuroo had said on the night before, but Akaashi isn’t sure on what to do with his instincts. In the Capital you barely hear people talking about things like instincts because people believe that they are evolved people and instincts are things that only barbarians and animals have. People at the Capital see themselves as civilized, so Akaashi never learned how to deal with his instincts; for years he actually believed that he lacked of it. So it’s hard to him to know what to do now that his instincts decided to say hi.

When Akaashi walks out of the bathroom, already completely dry and wearing his clothes, he finds Kuroo and Konoha still near the fireplace chatting, Kuroo wearing one of Akaashi’s thickest coats.

“Are you that cold?”, Akaashi arches one of his eyebrows, suddenly worried about Kuroo’s health. 

“This city is unbearably cold.”, Kuroo justifies, straightening the coat his using.

“Do you want gloves?”, Akashi asks, walking towards his closet without waiting for an answer to pick a pair of thick gloves.

“You don’t need to worry, sir.”, Kuroo says, but Akaashi is already walking back with the gloves on his hand.

“It gets better in the summer. Since we’re in the beginning of the spring, it’s still quite cold here.”, Konoha says, watching Akaashi helping Kuroo to put on the gloves.

“It’s never this cold in the South, so it got me by surprise.”, Kuroo says, moving his fingers inside the gloves, “Thank you.”

“And your clothes are quite thin.”, Konoha says and Kuroo nods as they start to walk towards the door.

“We should go to the city to buy you some clothes.”, Akaashi says, locking the door when they pass by it.

“With all the respect, sir, I won’t use white and light-blue.”, Kuroo chuckles, burying his hands on his pockets.

“We can order darker colors, silly.”, Akaashi chuckles, shaking his head. “And you’re using white and light-blue right now!”

“It’s different, because I’m using _your_ clothes. These are not _my_ colors, these are _yours_. And this is ok, but I won’t have light colored clothes.”, Kuroo explains.

“This doesn’t make any sense.”, Akaashi snorts.

“Of course it does.”, Konoha says, “It’s actually really cute.”

“Not cute, but I appreciate that you’re by my side.”, Kuroo smiles calmly.

“You two are terrible.”, Akaashi puffs. 

They walk to the dining room where the breakfast is already waiting for them. Konoha eat with them this time and Bokuto enters the dining room when they’re almost in the end. Akaashi ends up convincing Bokuto to sit down and eat too. Bokuto is hyped; his excitement can be smelled in the air around him. Bokuto is proud that Akaashi and Kuroo will finally see the Royal Guard and his work.

“How are the soldiers dealing with their new General now?”, Kuroo asks in a easy tone while drinking some tea.

“Hm, I don’t really know, to be honest. I think they still see me as the King’s best friend, but I’ll make them see that I’m a good General.”, Bokuto says, determination clear on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll be a great, Bo. You’re a great fighter.”, Kuroo assures him and Bokuto beams. Akaashi is glad to see that Kuroo and Bokuto are good friends now.

“I’m still not better than you, though.”, Bokuto grumbles and Kuroo chuckles.

“Because I have battle experience… You’re lacking battlefield experience, it’s just that.”, Kuroo smiles.

“This is probably a problem that affects the whole army…”, Konoha says thoughtful.

“I’m pretty sure it is.”, Kuroo nods. “Fighting inside a school is completely different from fighting in a battlefield. The fact that the other person wants you dead and will do anything to accomplish it changes everything.”

“How many battles have you been into?”, Akaashi asks, curious. “We should get going.”, he completes as he sees the sun starting to rise over the sea.

“I lost the count of it already, to be honest…”, Kuroo says once they’re all walking to outside the Nest. “But I’ve been fighting since I’m eight and I’m twenty-six now… So I’ve been in a fair amount of battles.”

There’s a carriage waiting for them by the end of the stairs, really similar to the one they used to get from the Church to the Nest on their wedding besides the fact that it’s bigger and squarer. The charioteer is waiting for them, holding the door open so they can get inside. Kuroo and Akaashi sit side by side, Bokuto and Konoha sitting in front of them. The charioteer closes the door and climb to his seat, inciting the horses so they will start to jog.

The horses lead the carriage down the hill, the sun slowly rising beside them. Kuroo leans over Akaashi to watch the sun rising and Akaashi absently caresses Kuroo’s back with his fingertips, watching almost fondly as the sunlight makes Kuroo’s golden irises glow. Bokuto and Konoha give them some space, as much space as they can give inside the carriage. Kuroo turns back to his original position once they get to the city and the sun is behind the buildings.

The city is still asleep since it’s so early in the morning, lifeless with all the stores closed and not a single soul in the streets. Akaashi never liked Fukurodani at night, the silence always bothered him and it was always uncomfortable to go around the city with his mother when he was little. But being inside the carriage with his friends and the warmth of Kuroo’s body against his makes it easier to Akaashi to ignore city’s lack of life.

The army headquarter is a long four-store rectangular building with white stone walls that is located by the sea in the other side of the city. The blue standard with a big owl moves lightly over the double doors, thinner blue standards decorate all the faces of the building. The headquarter is six hundred meters away from water, white thin sand surrounding it. As soon as they step out of the carriage and into the cold sea air they can already hear the sounds inside the place.

“So cold, holy shit.”, Kuroo hisses, lifting his shoulders to hide his face in the furry neckline of the cold.

“It’s warmer inside.”, Bokuto assures him and Akaashi hugs Kuroo closer by the waist.

“We really need to buy you some winter clothes.”, Akaashi says with a sigh and Kuroo snuggles closer searching for Akaashi’s natural body heat.

“You have tomorrow free, sir, what you think?”, Konoha asks, walking beside Bokuto a couple steps ahead the royal couple to cut the wind.

“I can build the entourage today so you two can go shopping.”, Bokuto nods and Akaashi looks at Kuroo searching for an answer.

“I would rather not go out of the castle until summer….”, Kuroo says, his voice muffled behind the fur.

The three alphas chuckles, but Akaashi nods nonetheless, “Ok. We can go shopping once it’s warmer.”

As they get near the building, the sounds inside the place get louder and start to surpass the sound of the waves crashing on the sea. The sky is already pale blue, the sun out and the darkness of the night gone.

Kuroo stops when they’re almost reaching the doors. “You need to scent me.”, he says suddenly, turning to face Akaashi.

“I-What?”, Akaashi looks at him completely confused. Bokuto and Konoha mirrors the King’s expression.

“We’re about to enter a building full of young alphas crazy to show dominance. The smell of their scents together is so strong it’s making me nauseous.”, Kuroo starts to explain and the three alpha’s expressions start to swift from confusion to worry. “You need to scent me first for the sake of your image but also because hopefully it’ll avoid them to get near me and I won’t have to kill anyone.”

“Oh!”, Akaashi widens his eyes, understanding. He looks around before looking at Konoha and Bokuto with a calm smile, “Can you two give us a couple minutes alone?”

“Yep. Sure. You two… Do your thing! We’ll be here waiting.”, Bokuto nods quickly.

“Yeah, go.”, Konoha smiles back.

“Come with me.”, Akaashi says, leading Kuroo back to the carriage. “I didn’t thought I would do it with you for the first time in public.”

Kuroo chuckles, shrugging softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t thought about it until their scent hit me like a rock.”

“Is it that bad?”, Akaashi frowns, worried. When they get to the carriage, Akaashi asks for the charioteer to give them a moment alone and the man nods, walking towards Bokuto and Konoha.

“It’ll be better once your scent blocks everything.”, Kuroo assures him and Akaashi holds him by his hands.

“Good.”, Akaashi nods.

Kuroo steps closer and Akaashi tilts his head slightly to the right to give him some space. Kuroo places his hands on both Akaashi’s shoulders and Akaashi holds him by his waits, carefully caressing Kuroo’s belly with his thumbs. Kuroo leans more on Akaashi’s space, rubbing his nose on Akaashi’s scent gland, breathing deeply as Akaashi’s storm scent gets stronger. Akaashi hugs Kuroo closer and better when he feels Kuroo softening against him. Akaashi rubs his chin lightly on Kuroo’s hair, feeling Kuroo’s breath thickening. 

“You ok?”, Akaashi asks with a quiet tone, caressing Kuroo’s back while still hugging him with one of his arms.

“Yeah…”, Kuroo whispers against Akaashi’s neck. “It’s just… Different.”

“Do you want to sit down?”, Akaashi asks, worried, supporting Kuroo’s weight without problem because he can feel Kuroo’s body losing strength.

“No, just… Just give me a moment.”, Kuroo says, and his voice is low and soft in a way that Akaashi had never heard before.

“Ok, no problem. Take your time.”, Akaashi says in a calm tone, lifting his hand to caress Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo stays quiet for a while, breathing slowly as if to calm himself. Akaashi is worried, but the only thing he can do is to stay there and give Kuroo some time to recover. Kuroo’s hard grip on Akaashi’s clothes starts to loosen up as Kuroo’s body appears to gain his strength back. But he keeps his cheek against Akaashi’s shoulder, his face well hidden on Akaashi’s neck.

“I’ve never been scented by an Alpha before, so it got me by surprise how different it is…”, Kuroo says after a long moment of silence, caressing Akaashi’s opposite shoulder with his thumb.

“Good to know…”, Akaashi says honestly because it feels good to know that Kuroo had never been scented by any other Alpha; Kuroo chuckles at it. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good now.”, Kuroo says, stepping back and Akashi can see how dilated his pupils are, the gold of his eyes reduced to a thin circle circling the black of the pupils.

“You sure?”, Akaashi asks, watching Kuroo taking a couple deep breathes.

“Yes. All good. Slightly dizzy, but good.”, Kuroo smiles and Akaashi nods, deciding to trust Kuroo.

“So let’s going…”, Akaashi says, lacing Kuroo by his waist because he’s still worried and walking with him towards Bokuto and Konoha.

“Wow.”, is the first thing Bokuto says, both he and Konoha stepping back. 

“What?”, Akaashi frowns, because when they passed by the charioteer, the man had stepped away too.

“Didn’t you exaggerated a little?”, Konoha asked, still keeping the distance.

“I don’t think so.”, Akaashi’s frown deepens. He doesn’t think that he exaggerated, but also it isn’t as if he had done it before so he can’t be so sure.

“It’s because my body is scentless so there’s nothing to balance his scent.”, Kuroo answers their doubts, his eyes already back to normal. “This and the fact that his scent is stronger than anyone’s I’ve met before.”

“Maybe because you two are mated?”, Konoha asks as they resume on walking.

“Not yet. But you’re probably right, there’s a chance his scent is stronger because I’m his omega.”, Kuroo nods and Akaashi frowns a bit.

“You are influencing my scent? I thought we had to be bounded to it to happen.”, Akaashi says thoughtful because he knows bonded couples tends to influence each other but since he and Kuroo hadn’t bonded yet, he thought it wasn’t their case.

“My presence influences you more than you’re thinking. Yours do the same to me, I’m just better on hiding it.”, Kuroo says with a small smile. “Not always. We’re in a relationship and this is enough to both of our instincts to kick in.”

“A bonded Alpha’s scent usually is stronger so he can protect his Omega even when they’re apart. Right?”, Konoha asks.

“Accordingly to the books, yes.”, Akaashi nods.

“Don’t you have to have sex and bite each other to be bonded?”, Bokuto frowns and they’re all walking slower to keep the conversation outside the building.

“Not necessarily. Instincts are a fluid thing, they don’t work under a specific logic.”, Kuroo explains. “You can be bonded without a sexual intercourse, since a bond is more of an emotional thing than a physical one.”

“I think I’ve never heard the word ‘instinct’ in my life as much as I heard in this small conversation.”, Konoha says thoughtful and the other two nods.

“People in the Capital and in the North don’t believe they have instincts.”, Akaashi explains when he sees Kuroo’s confused expression.

“What? How? I mean, it is the most primary thing we have.”, Kuroo frowns.

“I could give you the talk about how we’re all too civilized and evolved to be lead by such a barbarian thing as instincts but you would want to kill yourself before I got to the middle.”, Bokuto says in a tired tone. “I know because I did.”

“No offence, Bo, but you should’ve been born an Omega… You would fit in Nekoma.”, Kuroo says in a soft tone and Bokuto grins at him, not at all offended by the idea the he shouldn’t have born an Alpha. Akaashi knows that Bokuto is better than getting angry for nothing. “But I think the South itself would be a nice place to you.”

“Don’t give him more reasons to go to the South.”, Konoha sighs.

“You wanted to go to the South?”, Kuroo asks curious.

“It’s an old idea. Because I always wanted to fight and we don’t have much action here in the Capital.”, Bokuto explains, nodding to the two guards on the double doors that bows to them.

“Hm…”, Kuroo says thoughtfully, and as per normal he softly bows back to the guards. “I think Nohebi would be good for you. Suguru would put you in shape in two weeks maximum. And it’s not far away. I can talk with him if you want to go there to train, it would help you to loosen up a bit.”

“Isn’t Seijoh the nearest tribe?”, Akaashi asks, because he had studied Areraveth map for years and he knows that after the last city of the North, Oigiminami, there’s a desert and the first tribe from the South is Seijoh, under the leadership of an Omega called Oikawa.

“Yeah, but we never let innocent souls near Oikawa’s sanguinary self.”, Kuroo says in a serious tone, causing the three Alphas to look confused at him. “I’ve saw that man do more damaged with a feather than a whole army would be able to do.”

“The South is a dangerous place…”, Konoha comments as they walk towards the central courtyard.

“I don’t know if dangerous is the right term… The Capital soldiers that the former King sent there use ‘hell’ to describe the territory. But we prefer ‘slightly misunderstood place’…”, Kuroo chuckles softly.

They enter the central courtyard, an open space with stone floor and three floors of open windows facing there. Young Alpha soldiers walk around the courtyard, wearing shiny armors and with their chin up in pride. 

“Platoon. Attention!.”, Bokuto calls, his voice in shifting to an authoritarian tone and the soldiers stop whatever they were doing to get into formation. “Stand at ease.”, Bokuto instructs and the platoon stamp their foot down against the stone floor, making a loud noise, their arms behind their back. “Today we are receiving the visit of our King Keiji and our Consort Prince Tetsurou, and also the Royal Counselor Akinori. They will stay with us for the day and I’m counting on you to show them how our army is the proud of Areraveth.”

“Yes, sir!”, the soldiers answered loudly.

“Your Majesty?”, Bokuto asks Akaashi, stepping aside to give him a full line of vision of the army.

“Thank you, Koutaro.”, Akaashi nods lightly, giving one single step ahead, making Kuroo follow him. “We’re happy to be with you today. We don’t want to disturb your routine, so please don’t feel pressured to go out of your way because of us. Areraveth thanks you for your service for the Kingdom.”, he says, his tone calm but firm, not showing aggression but still authoritarian.

“I’ll take them to my room and we’re going to the Royal Guard wing, but we’ll be back to see part of the training by the end of the afternoon.”, Bokuto informs the soldiers, giving them one final look before completing, “Stand easy.”, and the soldiers walks out of their position to go back to their duties.

Bokuto starts to lead them towards the stairs, slow enough to the three visitors to see the soldiers working.

“Everyone use armors all the time?”, Kuroo asks, his voice light so it will get lost under the sounds of the headquarter.

“Yes.”, Bokuto nods and looks over his shoulder to the Omega, his tone of voice indicating that he knows and is waiting for what Kuroo will say next.

“Isn’t it… Unpractical? I mean, using heavy armors in general.”, Kuroo asks in the same tone and Bokuto sighs heavily.

“I’m trying to make them see this.”, Bokuto says, passing his hand through his gelled hair, “But they like the aesthetic of being knights in shiny armors. We also don’t have too much action here, so I think they don’t have idea of how unpractical it actually is.”

“Hey, you’re Kuroo Tetsurou, right?”, a soldier calls from a few steps behind them, stuffing his chest to seem bigger since Kuroo is quite tall.

Bokuto turns around quickly but Kuroo grabs his forearm and squeezes it softly. “It’s alright.”, he says before turning to the soldier, stepping away from Akaashi’s embrace., “Yes, I am.”

“People say you’re the Omega impossible to be tamed.”, the guy say, his voice dripping disdain. ‘You seem pretty tamed to me.”, he completes with a smirk and a few other soldiers start to gather closer.

The three Alphas behind Kuroo start to move but Kuroo holds his hand up to stop them, “It’s ok.”, he repeats softly. “What’s your name?”, Kuroo asks to the soldier, walking carefree towards him, hands in the pockets and relaxed shoulders.

“Takuya. Private First Class Takuya.”, the soldier answers, raising his chin proudly.

“Private First Class Takuya.”, Kuroo repeats, nodding. “Say, Private First Class Takuya, do you know what is funny about shiny armors?”, he asks softly, easily towering over the Alpha, who answers with a growl. Konoha needs to hold Akaashi by his forearm to prevent him to interfere. “They’re heavy.”, Kuroo answers his own question, in a quick movement hitting the man’s chest with his elbow with strength enough to make the man lose his equilibrium and fall on the ground. 

The man growls in pain, his hand flying to the point where Kuroo had hit him, “shit!”, he curses under his breath.

“You should respect what belongs to your King. Which includes me.”, Kuroo says, hovering over the Alpha who is still growling painfully, his hand slowly finding his place inside the pocket again. “Take him to the infirmary, I broke his rib.”, Kuroo says to another soldier.

“Do what you’re being told, soldier.”, Bokuto says when the man looks confused of what to do and the soldier rushes to help the injured man on the ground.

Kuroo walks back to the group, still talking, “Armors are pretty, but weak. A good hit in the right spot can break bones or even kill.”, he explains in a calm tone that travels the courtyard easily. “You should get rid of this shit.”, Kuroo advices, looking over his shoulder briefly before reassuming his spot beside Akaashi.

“I would like to advice not repeating what happened now.”, Akaashi says, the aggressive growl heavy on his voice, “I won’t let him deal with this kind of situation every time and you definitively _do not_ want me to step in.”

“I’m really sorry.”, Bokuto sighs as they walk up the stairs.

“Don’t mind it. It’s normal.”, Kuroo says, patting Bokuto’s back, “I’m a tall Omega with killer fame, Alphas tends to feel the need to prove me that I’m inferior to them. It happens a lot with Alphas from the North, so I figured it would be the same with Alphas from the Capital. I’m always ready for this kind of situation, don’t worry.”

“It doesn’t matter what they think. You’re their Prince, they need to respect you.”, Konoha frowns. “Also, I can’t believe you made Keiji growls in public.”, he adds with a playful smirk.

Akaashi seems to snap out of his angry state with Kuroo’s soft laughs. “I’m glad messing with my instinct gives you so much fun. “, Akaashi frowns lightly, but in a playful way.

“It’s quite fun, to be honest.”, Kuroo grins like a cat and Akaashi rolls his eyes, but smiles.

They climb the stairs until the fourth floor where Bokuto’s office is located. The office is large, six windows facing the ocean and other six facing the courtyard. White wooden boiserie covering one-third of the wall; the upper part of the wall and the ceiling are made of white stones. Behind Bokuto’s white wooden desk, hanging on the wall, was a map of Areraveth with blue tacks representing the cities, dark blue thin standards flank the map on both sides. There are two big white couches near the door with dark blue cushions, a white coffee table between them. The effect of white on white is broken by the large and thick dark blue carpet that occupies almost the entire floor, only a span of the white wooden floor appearing close to the walls, like the frame of a painting. Also all of Bokuto’s stationary and other decoration objects are in blue, which helps to break the too white sight. 

“How can you all not be blind?”, Kuroo asks quietly, blinking a few times and the three Alpha chuckle.

“I think we get used to it over time.”, Akaashi says.

“Make yourselves at home. I’m going to ask for some tea. The Royal Guard is probably having breakfast now so there’s no use to us to go there at this moment.”, Bokuto says, walking towards the door.

“Can I see your map?”, Kuroo asks, looking at the map hanging on the wall.

“Of course!”, Bokuto grins, walking to outside the room to call his secretary on the other room.

Kuroo walks towards the desk, walking around it to look at the map. There are tacks all over it with small pieces of paper attached to it with the names of the cities. Kuroo can see some mistakes, though. Like the fact that Johzenji is far south that where the tack is showing or that Wakutani is way closer to the frontier than where they had put. It puts Kuroo at ease to know that people from the Capital don’t exactly know where the tribes and villages really are. But there’s something missing; something that should be right in the center of the South.

“You don’t know where Nekoma is.”, Kuroo stats when Bokuto opens the door.

“No. There’s no records of people finding Nekoma.”, Bokuto says, walking towards Kuroo.

“Good.”, Kuroo grins and Bokuto grimace at him.

“Not good! How can we take care of the kingdom if we don’t know where the tribes are?”, Bokuto asks, crossing his arms.

“Since when the South need the Capital to take care of us?”, Kuroo crosses his arms too, arching one of his eyebrows. 

“Boys, behave.”, Konoha sighs, shaking his head. 

“Let them play, Aki..”, Akaashi says softly, because it’s funny to see Kuroo and Bokuto bickering. 

“Your husband is a really stubborn creature, Keiji.”, Bokuto huffs.

“Thank you.”, Kuroo grins like a cat, poking Bokuto’s ribs softly.

Kuroo walks back to the couch when Bokuto’s secretary, a young Alpha, enters with the tea. The boy bows to them after he placed the tray with the tea set. They sit down together to drink the tea, talking about random stuff that are somehow related to the army. Bokuto tries to convince Kuroo to tell him the exact location of Nekoma, but Kuroo keeps pretending that he doesn’t know where it is. 

Once they finish their tea, Bokuto leads them through the build towards the Royal Guard wing. They follow the hall to the left part of the Headquarter, walking down the stairs towards the second courtyard, exclusive to the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard courtyard is better decorated than the regular soldier’s courtyard. There are bushes around the place and a fountain in the middle, pretty lampposts complement the decoration. It looks more like a public square than anything. 

“Gentlemen.”, Bokuto calls and the men around the courtyard approach them. “The King and the Consort Prince came to see how the army is going. Also the Counselor came to accompany them”

“It’s a pleasure to be here.”, Akaashi smiles calmly.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, my King.”, one of the Alpha says, bowing respectfully and the others follow his lead. “My Prince.”, he says and they all bows again, Kuroo nods in response. “Counselor”, he repeats and Konoha also nods back.

The Royal Guard uses the same armors than the normal soldiers, but they also use long dark blue velvety capes that reach to their ankles. They’re older than the other soldiers, being all around fifty years old. Akaashi can feel in the air something changing around Kuroo, but he can’t understand what it is. The only visible thing is that Kuroo’s easy smile completely disappears.

“Hopefully we’re not hindering your schedule.”, Akaashi says politely. 

“We’re going outside to our daily run with the horses. It would be a pleasure to have your and the Prince’s company, my King.”, the man says also in a very polite tone.

“It will be a pleasure.”, Akaashi nods, placing his hand on the low of Kuroo’s back.

“Well, I’m going to take the King, the Prince and the Counselor to the observatory.”, Bokuto informs and the man nods before bowing and walking towards his group. “We’re going this way.”, Bokuto says and starts to lead them.

They cross the courtyard towards the metal gates that lead to the beach. Bokuto leads them through the thin white sand to what it looks like a small hut with a high deck and half-wall making a U form, also a roof made of straw. They enter by the side facing the sea, where there’s no wall. There’s nothing inside the hut, it’s just an empty observatory point.

It’s windy and Akaashi knows it’s pretty cold there, so he turns to ask Kuroo if he’s ok with the weather, but Kuroo seems more than fine. There’s not a single line on Kuroo’s face that is relaxed, instead he looks extremely alert. Akaashi frowns, caressing the low of Kuroo’s back with his thumb.

“Is everything ok?”, Akaashi asks worried.

“Yeah.”, Kuroo nods, but he’s way too serious.

“I can’t smell you, but it’s pretty obvious that something is wrong.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo sighs.

Kuroo takes a while to answer, his eyes following the Royal Guard soldiers walking out of the Headquarter with their horses. “It’s just… They’re quite old, aren’t they?”, he says thoughtfully after a while.

“That’s true. My father preferred to keep the men that fought by his side when he was younger on his personal guard… You know, old people are made of habits.”, Akaashi says, also following the guard with his eyes.

“Hm…”, Kuroo mumbles, the frown between his brows deepening.

“What’re you thinking?”, Bokuto asks this time, also frowning. 

“We want to hear.”, Akaashi assures him since Kuroo had shrugged softly as an answer.

Kuroo sighs deeply. “Well, sir… Let’s put that way: if I send a letter to the South saying we will attack the Capital, they’ll come without even questioning me. But if you or Bokuto decide that they shouldn’t wear capes because capes are the most stupid thing to have in a battlefield, they’ll complain and get together to be against this order.”, Kuroo looks at Akaashi, his golden eyes glinting almost in a predatory way, “Because old people are made of habits.”

“You think they won’t respect us?”, Akaashi frowns, crossing his arms and looking back at the men on the horses.

“Oh no, sir. They already don’t respect any of you.”, Kuroo says, walking towards the left wall to see the royal horses running. “What I’m _sure_ is that they will betray you when the time comes.”

“What?”, Bokuto asks loudly and Konoha shushes him.

“How?”, Konoha asks.

“Well, it’s quite simple. They have a new King, a King that almost everyone think don’t deserve the throne because he haven’t done anything particularly heroic to deserve to be a King.”, Kuroo explains, turning around to look at Akaashi, “People think your father handed you the throne without a real reason to it.”

“They aren’t wrong.”, Akaashi says, because he knows that he doesn’t deserve the throne. He doesn’t even know how to be a leader.

“It doesn’t matter the reason, they need to respect you.”, Bokuto almost shouts and Konoha have to shush him again.

“I know you don’t believe you deserve to be a King, but believe me, the only thing you need is someone to teach you the basics. I’m here for it.”, Kuroo says, leaning against the half-wall. “But since there’s this idea of you, and because you’re a young Alpha that put another young Alpha to lead the army instead of putting one of them, they don’t respect you. I can smell it as clear as a sunny day.”

“What will we going to do?”, Bokuto asks, seeming extremely stressed.

“Nothing for now, we have to build a plan. Also, it wouldn’t be good for the King’s image to have problems with his Royal Guard right in the beginning of his regency, right?”, Kuroo asks Konoha, who nods. “And being the betrayed King is a better image than the King that dismissed his trustful guard for no reason. People will pity your situation and take your side of the story. We just need a plan B.”

“You’re terrifying.”, Konoha stats and Kuroo grins darkly at him.

“Well, one more problem…”, Akaashi sighs, massaging his temples with his fingers, because he doesn’t know how he will going to deal with one more problem.

“Hey..”, Kuroo calls softly, walking to Akaashi and placing his hand on Akaashi’s forearm. “You and Konoha already have a ton of things to deal with. Let the army problem with Bokuto and I.”

“Yeah! We’ll take care of it for you, Keiji!”, Bokuto says firmly, nodding.

“Thank you.”, Akaashi sighs and reaches for Kuroo, who lets himself be hugged, tucking his head under Akaashi’s chin in a way that makes it easier to Akaashi to breathe.

-

Since Saturday was a tiring day, Kuroo decides that they need a day-off. Taking care of your husband mental health is part of his job, isn’t it? 

He knows Akaashi is worried about the guard, and to all honesty, Kuroo didn’t want to tell him about the imminent betrayal of his guard so soon; but maybe it’ll be better this way. In the same second as they stepped on the royal guard courtyard, Kuroo could smell in the air the animosity. It wasn’t hard to figure out everything, it’s not like Kuroo haven’t dealt with traitors before. Kuroo can go for hours on a list of people that betrayed the South and ended up in a fire pit or in the bottom of the poisoned swamp. 

Kuroo is used to deal with this kind of situation, but it isn’t a surprise that none of the three Alphas have an idea of what to do. Kuroo noticed days ago that none of them had been properly trained to the role they’re occupying. But he’s ok with that, he can handle teaching them. 

But Kuroo can’t let the stress build up on King Keiji’s shoulders or he’ll have a breakdown. So Kuroo decided that as much as it is unbearably cold outside and he preferred to stay inside their room and under the blankets, they all need a fresh air. He talks to Kaori and Yuki and they plan a picnic together in the gardens so everyone can just relax.

They spend the morning at the kitchen, because Kuroo truly loves to cook and as much as the Nest kitchen is annoyingly white and bright, it’s still a kitchen. He and Yukie do a lot of dishes while Kaori prepares the utensils that will be needed. Kuroo also asks one of the servants of the Nest to call Bokuto in the Headquarters and Kaori makes sure to go find Konoha somewhere in the Castle; which let Kuroo with the mission of convincing King Keiji that the picnic is a good idea.

Kuroo walks towards their tower, already used to the most part of the castle geography, even though there are parts of it that he doesn’t know what are used for. He knows King Keiji is still at their bedroom because it’s like the King has some sort of signal that allows Kuroo to always know where he is. So he crosses the bridge that leads to their tower and quickly jogs up the stairs.

“Sir?”, Kuroo asks once the opens the door.

King Keiji is on the couch by the fireplace reading. He lifts his green eyes to Kuroo, “Hey. Everything ok?”

“Hey.”, Kuroo smiles calmly, because he needs to admit that he’s already quite fond of the King, “Yes. It’s just that… Yukie, Kaori and I decided it would be good to have a picnic. So I came to pick you. Bo and Konoha are invited too.”

“A picnic?”, King Keiji frowns and Kuroo wonders if the King doesn’t know what a picnic is. “There’s a long time since the last time I’ve being in a picnic…”

“Well, so let’s go.”, Kuroo keeps his smile and walks towards the bed to grab the blanket. “And I’ll take this because I know it’ll be freezing.”

“You sure you want to do it?”, King Keiji asks, placing his book on the table and getting up. It’s almost cute how the King always end up doing what Kuroo wants.

“Yes, of course. You need to breathe.”, Kuroo says, always calm, heading towards the door. “Come?”

“Yeah, sure.”, King Keiji gives him a warm smile.

They walk together across the bridge and towards the outside of the nest where Kaori and Yukie had prepared everything. It’s on the least windy side and the sun bright right over it, but it’s still cold and Kuroo rolls up on the blanket, walking close to the King because King Keiji is naturally warm. Konoha is already there with the two women.

“Good morning.”, Konoha greets, smiling and Kuroo is glad the Counselor is a pretty nice person and agreed with his antics.

“Mornin’!”, Kuroo greets also smilling, walking to them to see the arrangement Kaori had made.

There’s a lot of foods and beverages over a really large light blue table cloth, cushions spread around it and a few blankets too. It’s not something too fancy, but it’s perfect for Kuroo’s taste. They don’t need something fancy and full of rules to relax.

“Hey hey hey!”, Bokuto loudly calls from the door, punching the air cheerfully. Kuroo likes Bokuto a lot, their energy sync quite easily and Bokuto is a great soldier, it would’ve been great to have him on the South.

“Hey, Bo!”, Kuroo grins. “C’mon, let’s sit down and eat before the food gets cold.”

“You three did everything?”, King Keiji asks as he sits by Kuroo’s side on the towel and Kuroo allows himself to lean softly against the King’s side, searching for his warmth. King Keiji promptly hugs Kuroo by his waist.

“Actually Yukie and Tetsu that did the food.”, Kaori says softly, nesting against Yukie after rolling herself up with one of the blankets.

“But Kaori took care of the rest.”, Kuroo smiles at the other Omega, who blushes lightly.

“I think a picnic is an awesome idea!”, Bokuto chirps happily and Kuroo can’t refrain himself from smiling again.

“Well, I thought it would be good after yesterday.”, Kuroo says with a soft sigh.

“It’s really an awesome idea.”, King Keiji assures him, smiling.

Kuroo already accepted that King Keiji messes with his instincts, and the things the King do mess with something inside Kuroo that he can’t really understand. But it feels warm to make the King smile and Kuroo wants to protect him. It isn’t a surprise, though, since Kuroo is a really protective person. His Omega instincts kick in easily when he likes someone and he quickly turns protective towards the person. He can’t even say that it’s new to him to be protective over an Alpha since Iwaizumi and Suguru are both Alphas and Kuroo would turn the kingdom inside out for them.

They start to eat, falling into an easy conversation about nothing in particular. Bokuto and Konoha start to tell them stories about when the King was a kid and Kuroo enjoys the adventures of the three young kids. Kuroo’s own childhood wasn’t good, his parents were brutally murdered two days before his seventh birthday and since then he occupied his years training hardly to be who he is now, so hear light and funny childhood memories is a breath of fresh air.

It doesn’t escape Kuroo’s senses that King and he are more and more acting like a real couple, sitting together and sharing food without hesitating. He doesn’t mind, though, because it’s good that they’re falling into a comfortable relationship. It would be awful to spent the rest of his life married to someone he hated with all his strengths. Kuroo doesn’t hate the King; he doesn’t love him, but he also doesn’t hate him. King Keiji is much like a lost puppy so Kuroo wants to protect him, but at the same time he’s strong and passes a safety sensation to Kuroo, which makes easier to Kuroo to decide to follow him.

They’ve been there for a couple hours when Kuroo hears, faint in the distance, the familiar shriek. Kuroo gets up fast when he hears it, the blanket forgotten against King Keiji’s thigh.

“What happened?”, King Keiji asks, worried.

“An old friend.”, Kuroo smiles, walking a few steps away from the picnic.

Kuroo lifts his left hand to his mouth, whistling a high pitched sound that echoes on the open space. He holds his right arm up in from of his chest. The shrieks is higher this time and it doesn’t take long until the pitch black falcon lands on Kuroo’s forearm.

“Hey, buddy.”, Kuroo smiles, caressing the falcon’s head before untying the rolled parchment tied to the falcon’s leg. “Thanks.”, he says and the falcon walks to Kuroo’s shoulder, perching there.

“You have a bird.”, King Keiji stats and Kuroo smiles while rolling up the parchment.

“Yes. This is Zhar, he’s a falcon and an old friend.”, Kuroo says, reading quickly that the letter comes from Oikawa. He frowns but rolls the parchment closer and put it on his pocket.

“He’s really pretty.”, King Keiji says and Zhar starts to hit his beak on Kuroo’s head.

“He’s really annoying too.”, Kuroo says with a sigh. “I get it, you’re hungry. Calm down.”, Kuroo says to the falcon before looks at Kaori, “Could you bring raw meat?”

“Sure!”, Kaori smiles, standing in a jump.” Bite-sized stripes?”

“It would be awesome.”, Kuroo nods and Kaori nods back, running to inside the Nest.

“Wanna touch him?”, Kuroo asks to the King, smilling softly.

“Sure.”, King Keiji nods and Kuroo makes Zhar walk back to his forearm.

“Give me your hand.”, Kuroo asks, holding the King’s hand when he complies. Kuroo passes the King’s fingers through the black feathers of Zhar’s head, careful to not give the falcon any chance to hurt the King.

“He’s awesome.”, King Keiji says and Kuroo smiles because of the way the King’s eyes are shining.

“I have him it has a little more than six years now. He will live up to twelve if everything goes right.”, Kuroo explains, protecting the King’s hand with his own while making him caress the falcon’s chest.

“Do you have any other pets?”, King Keiji asks curiously and Kuroo already noticed the lack of animals in the Capital. He wonders if King Keiji ever had a pet.

“I have a horse.”, Kuroo says, allowing Zhar to hold his index finger on his beak. “But we have three dogs, two owls, a few cats and a really grumpy snake.”

“You have owls?”, King Keiji widens his eyes and Kuroo bites back his smile. “Like real ones?”

“Yes. Two of them.”, Kuroo looks around and to the standard flying on the side of the castle. “Your symbol is an owl and you’ve never seen one in real life?”

“We don’t have pets here beside horses…” King Keiji answers and Kuroo can’t help but think how sad this is.

“I brought the meat!”, Kaori says, approaching with a bowl of stripes of raw meat.

“Great! Thank you!”, Kuroo smiles, hearing Zhar clicking his beak. “Calm down a little, jeez.”, Kuroo sighs, “Do you want to feed him?”

“Oh, sure.”, King Keiji nods lightly.

“Take one of the stripes and throw it in the air.”, Kuroo instructs and King Keiji frowns.

“But it’s raw…”, King Keiji says more to himself than to Kuroo.

“It’s just blood.”, Kuroo chuckles and King Keiji sighs, taking one of the stripes.

As soon as the King throws the meat in the air, Zhar flies from Kuroo’s forearm. The black falcon catches the meat in the air, flying back to Kuroo.

“Wow”, King Keiji breathes out and Kuroo smiles.

“Do it again.”, Kuroo says softly and the King complies, Zhar flying towards the meat again.

Konoha, Bokuto and Yukie approach them; taking turns on feeding the falcon. Kuroo always think of how they look like child, because everything seems new and wonderful to them. It is a good thing that Kuroo thought he had lost, the amazement when finding something new. But he’s finding new things on his new life, and as much as Kuroo wants to go back to the South, he is starting to think that he can truly make a life in the Capital. Mostly because King Keiji is a really nice man that makes sure that Kuroo is comfortable where he is, and this is important to him. But of course Kuroo misses the South, and maybe someday he’ll be able to convince the King to pay a visit to his homeland. Making a home in the Capital and then visiting the South seems like a good plan to Kuroo, he just needs to work on it. He decides to talk about it with the King later, because it’s something that concerns both of them. For now, Kuroo will have fun watching the Capital citizens playing with wild life for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! I hope you liked it! Please, don't forget to comment so I can know what you guys are thinking of the story until now.  
> If you want, you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!  
> Also, I'll be participating the KurooAka Week in the end of the month (march/2017), so look out for new stories of these two!!  
> Love y'all, pumpkins!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fair and they finally seem to be getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I haven't uploaded it since february and I'm really sorry for that!  
> But as an apology, this chapter is like 90% fanservice hahahaha  
> I hope you like it!!

“We can do it. Just push the door open.”, Konoha says as they both stand in front of the door that leads to the kitchen.

Akaashi stares at the door, trying to convince himself that it’s ok now, he’s not a kid anymore, he’s the King, he can enter his own kitchen, it doesn’t matter that he had been taught the opposite his whole life. 

The fact is that Akaashi really needs to talk to Kuroo about something and instead of calling Kuroo to his office, Akaashi thought it would be better to go to Kuroo at the kitchen, where apparently Kuroo spends the most part of his free time. But Akaashi didn’t count on the fact that to go see Kuroo he also needs to overcome a huge mental wall because in twenty-five years he had never stepped inside the castle kitchen.

“Let’s go back to the office and call him over.”, Konoha suggests and Akaashi knows that Konoha is passing through the same mental battle than him.

Konoha’s dad was the former counselor of the kingdom, he died when Konoha was twenty-two, so Konoha lived his whole life inside the castle with Akaashi; and both of them having blue blood had the same education, which means Konoha also grew under the same rules. Bokuto was different, his father died in a battlefield protecting the former King when Bokuto was only one year old, so Akaashi’s mother decided to bring Bokuto and his mother to live in the castle with them; unsurprisingly Bokuto never fitted too well on the aristocratic world.

“No.”, Akaashi shakes his head, slowly pushing the door open. “Let’s go in.”

“Shit...”, Konoha mumbles, but nods. “Alright, let’s go.”

Akaashi starts to walk down the stairs that lead to the kitchen, Konoha following him one step behind. The kitchen is, without any surprise, all white. Open and big, the kitchen features three big counters and a long wood table, four different ovens and a huge amount of other things that Akaashi doesn’t even know what they are used for. There’s a door that leads to one of the side gardens of the castle, the one that is away from other people’s view. Kuroo is standing in front of one of the stoves, stirring something inside a deep iron pan while talking to a man.

“This isn’t a place where I expected to see you, my King.”, Kuroo says softly when Akaashi is in the middle of the stairs and Akaashi can’t help but smiles.

“I thought I should come to see you instead of the opposite…”, Akaashi says, finally stepping on the kitchen floor. “I hope I’m not bothering.”, he completes, looking at the kitchen staff that seems to have froze in place.

Kuroo chuckles softly, placing his ladle on the counter and turning around to look at Akaashi. “It’s not a bother.”, he says, looking around to the staff. “You guys can go. I’ll take care of my husband and his counselor, don’t worry.”

“Y-You sure, your highness?”, one of the Alphas asks, finally blinking awake.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”, Kuroo says with a calm smile and the staff nod, bowing both to Kuroo and to Akaashi before walking out of the kitchen. “Take a sit.”, he says, indicating the long table and Akaashi needs a small touch of Konoha because his head is still draped around the fact that Kuroo had called him his husband.

“You really like here, don’t you?”, Konoha asks, his eyes following as Kuroo easily moves around the kitchen.

“I’m used to cook, we all cook together in Nekoma. Besides, the kitchen is the warmest place in the castle, so I like being down here.”, Kuroo explains, taking an old iron kettle from the fire with the help of a long hook. “So… To what do I owe the honor of the visit?”

“Couldn’t it be that we just wanted to visit?”, Akaashi asks, watching as Kuroo makes the tea.

“Hm, we sleep together, so no… It would need more than you wanting to see my pretty golden eyes to bring you down here, my King. You’re not one to break rules.”, Kuroo calmly says, said pretty golden eyes finding Akaashi’s metal blue ones and Akaashi snorts at the amused glint on the golden irises.

“Can’t say you’re wrong.”, Akaashi concedes, because Kuroo isn’t mistaken. “Thank you.”, he says when Kuroo offers him the porcelain cup, steam coming from the top. “We actually have a problem that I want to discuss with you.”

“I’m all ears.”, Kuroo says, handing Konoha another cup of tea.

“Thanks.”, Konoha smiles and they wait for Kuroo to take a sit by the table before assuming a more serious tone.

“It’s about the water problem in the West. I want you opinion on this, you know the land better than I do.”, Akaashi explains, taking a small sip of the floral tea.

“They are having problems with the river coming from the North, right?”, Kuroo asks, but it doesn’t seems that he needs the answer. 

“How do you know it’s from the North that comes the problem?”, Konoha asks, stirring the tea with a small silver spoon to dissolve the sugar he had put on his tea.

“Well, there are only two rivers feeding the West and one of them comes from the mountain. Besides, we’re talking about Washijou, I _know_ the problem comes from him.”, Kuroo stats.

“Alright…”, Akaashi says slowly. “I really don’t know what we should do, because I was seeing the building plans from the North and I don’t think there’s a way to reverse the situation now.”, Akaashi says, because he had spent the last three nights revising the plans for the dike trying to figure out a way out of this problem, but he couldn’t think about anything. “I was hoping you could help.”

“I think you should call Daichi, sir.”, Kuroo suggests and Akaashi sighs, scratching his forehead thoughtfully. “But you knew that already…”, he concludes. “What’s the problem?”

“I never met Daichi…”, Akaashi closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “Apparently neither did my father. So I don’t know how a meeting would go.”

“Your father didn’t meet a lot of people, my King. If you let this hold you back, you’ll fall into his steps... And this is the last thing the kingdom need.”, Kuroo says, intertwining his long fingers over the table.

“You think Daichi would come if we invited him over?”, Konoha asks from over his cup of tea.

“Well, I can call him.”, Kuroo says. “He’s a close friend of mine.”

“Would you mind doing it?”, Akaashi asks, taking another sip of his tea.

“Not at all.”, Kuroo smiles. “But, you need to loosen up a bit. Daichi is a really straight-forward man. I know you up here like small talk and afternoon tea, but this won’t work with him.”

“Kuroo!”, Bokuto calls from outside the castle. “We’re ready to go. Also I found a really fat chicken, we should turn it into a soup.”, he says, now by the door. “You rea… What the hell are you two doing down here?”, Bokuto asks, his eyes wide.

“Stay away from my chicken.”, Kuroo simply says, looking from over his shoulder to Bokuto at the door. “They are visiting.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Bokuto.”, Konoha sighs and Akaashi snorts. “We came to talk to Kuroo.”

“Alright…”, Bokuto says, squinting softly. “You two know you’re breaking the rules, right?”

“I’m the King. I make the rules of my own castle.”, Akaashi retorts. “Anyways. You going out?”, he asks to Kuroo.

“Yeah. I was about to send someone to let you know when you showed up.”, Kuroo says. “There’s a fair happening on the city entrance. Bokuto agreed to take me there after inspecting it.”, he smiles.

“Oh. The craft fair?”, Akaashi asks, because a itinerant craft fair appears at the doors of Fukurodani once a year.

“Yes!”, Kuroo nods, and he seems really excited with it. “You wanna come with us? I would enjoy having your company.”, he smiles and Akaashi can feel his body refusing to turn down the invitation before he can even thing about it.

“Yes, of course. I would love to.”, Akaashi nods with a small smile.

“But what about the meeting with the merchants?”, Konoha asks, and Akaashi can hear the panic on the back of his voice because of his perfect built schedule being crushed.

“Yeah, we can do it tomorrow. Free my afternoon and tell them I’m going out with my husband.”, Akaashi calmly says, smiling at Konoha as if to tell him that everything is alright.

“Ok…”, Konoha slowly agrees, because as much as he likes to have every part of his and Akaashi’s day planned, he also wants to the royal marriage to work well. “So I’ll review the papers for tomorrow meeting.”

“What? No.”, Akaashi shakes his head. “You’re coming with us.”

“I have the social ability of a silkworm, there’s no way I can do well in a fair, Keiji.”, Konoha says, slowly blinking.

“That’s both of us, but if I’m going, you’re going too.”, Akaashi says and Konoha grumbles something unintelligible, but nods.

“So I’ll need to call more soldier.”, Bokuto says thoughtful.

“No, you won’t.”, Kuroo shakes his head. “I’ll be there and you will be there too. They’ll be safe.”

“Yeah. You’re probably right. With you there, they’ll be ok.”, Bokuto nods and Kuroo squints.

“I won’t be there alone. You’ll be there too, so stop belittle yourself.”, Kuroo says with a frown.

“I trust you both.”, Akaashi smiles sincerely and Bokuto nods.

“So let’s go! We need to enjoy the fact that it’s still sunny so Kuroo won’t freeze.”, Bokuto says and they get up from the table, Kuroo placing the cups on the sink.

“Bring the carriage to the front door, Bokuto. Let’s not make them cross the mud.”, Kuroo says, quickly washing the cups.

“Shit, you’re right.”, Bokuto nods, walking to the outside again. “Meet you at the front door.”, he says.

“Worried about our white boots?”, Akaashi gives him a small smile as Kuroo joins them to walk up the stairs.

“That too. But also, I don’t want the chickens to scare you.”, Kuroo smirks.

In the three month they have been married, Akaashi and Kuroo’s relationship had evolved quite a bit. They came to a term where they can tease each other and be playful, even with both of them being pretty serious. Kuroo seemed to learn to relax around Akaashi which helps Akaashi to relax too. They have a nice routine together. They even go to their room early to spend a couple hours chatting about nothings near the fireplace.

“You seem worried.”, Kuroo comments once they are inside the chariot.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I have the social skills of a silkworm.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo chuckles.

“You just need to relax.”, Kuroo says, leaning softly against Akaashi’s side. “You two are always too tense.”, he says and Konoha hums something from the other bench.

“I spent my adolescence in a island with priests.”, Akaashi says, chuckling at Kuroo’s confused face. “I studied at a seminary.”

“To become a priest?”, Kuroo’s frowns deepens. “This explains so much…”, he whispers to himself and Akaashi snorts.

“Not to become a priest, silly.”, Akaashi says, softly bumping his knee against Kuroo’s. “My father didn’t deal well with my mother’s death, so he sent me off to the island to finish my education.”

“Hm…”, Kuroo nods, looking to the outside. “ You won’t be like him, my King, don’t worry.”

“Oh…”, Akaashi sighs softly. “I always forget that you can read me easily.”

“You just don’t make it very difficult.”, Kuroo smiles. 

The chariot stops by the field where the craft fair is being held. The colorful booths that make the fair draw an oval form over the prairie at the entrance of the city. There’s a loud and lively music playing, a lot of children running around and also some animals like goats and ducks walking around or tied to the booths. Akaashi can see Kuroo’s eyes lighting up when he looks at the fair.

“Are you armed?”, Bokuto asks Kuroo as soon as they step out of the chariot.

“Of course.”, Kuroo answers, his brows furrowed as if the question offends him deeply.

“Are you?”, Akaashi asks, surprised.

“I have a knife under my pillow, sir… You really this surprised?”, Kuroo asks with both of his eyebrows arched up.

“Good point.”, Akaashi nods.

Bokuto snorts, shaking his head. “Let’s go, you two.”

Both Akaashi and Kuroo nod, Akaashi offering his arm to Kuroo and Kuroo promptly accepts. They start to walk into the fair, Bokuto and Konoha a couple steps behind them and two other guards flanking their group with another one behind the group. 

The people around, both from the fair and from the city, start to notice the presence of the royal couple and slowly a small crowd start to gather around them. Akaashi frowns lightly, because he doesn’t know if Kuroo will be ok being the center of attention. He can feel Bokuto tensing behind him and Akaashi isn’t sure if coming was a good idea at all, because he knows Bokuto is only tensing up because he is there; Bokuto wouldn’t be worried if he was alone with Kuroo.

“Relax.”, Kuroo whispers, leaning lightly against Akaashi’s side. “Bokuto will follow your lead.”

“What?”, Akaashi whispers back, looking at Kuroo.

“Bokuto is tense because you’re tense.”, Kuroo simply says, patting Akaashi’s arm lightly with his free hand. “You’re the leader, sir. How you feel influence the others.”

“Ah…”, Akaashi frowns, feeling Kuroo leaning a little bit more. “I’m sorry?”

“Just relax.”, Kuroo grins, his cat-like eyes glinting under the sun and Akaashi nods, taking a deep breath.

It becomes easier to relax as they walk further into the fair and Kuroo starts to get distracted with all the colorful things around them. It’s funny to Akaashi how easily Kuroo fits in the colorful scenario, he even hums the music playing on the background. 

“You like here, don’t you?”, Akaashi asks, stepping aside to avoid a duck.

“Yeah… It has a happy aura here.”, Kuroo grins and Akaashi smiles back.

“You’re right.”, Akaashi nods, following Kuroo to one of the booths to see the crystals.

“King Akaashi! Prince Kuroo!”, the man on the booth greets them happily. “It’s an honor.”

Akaashi smiles politely, nodding to the man in acknowledge. “Good afternoon.”

“Hi.”, Kuroo smiles to the man, leaning to see the crystals and geodes that are displayed over a purple fabric.

“You like any of them?”, Akaashi asks, looking around the booth. 

“Yeah. They are pretty.”, Kuroo nods, sinking his hands on his pockets. “I like the colors.”

“Why don’t you buy some?”, Akaashi asks, looking at Kuroo and smiling. “Our bedroom needs some color, don’t you think?”

“You sure?”, Kuroo asks, surprised. 

“Pretty sure.”, Akaashi nods. “It has a lot of colorful things here. We should buy some decorations since we’re already here, don’t you think?”

“Yeah..”, Kuroo nods again, but he still seems surprised. “You really sure about it? Our bedroom is all white…”

“That’s why we should buy colorful things.”, Akaashi smiles at him and Kuroo seems to be still confused and hesitant. “C’mon. Choose a crystal.”

“Bu-I… Ok.”, Kuroo sighs, finally seeming to give up on the argumentation. “What color should I choose?”

“You like red, don’t you?”, Akaashi asks, and the man on the booth picks a crystal on each hand and offers them to the royal couple.

“I do, but it doesn’t fit you.”, Kuroo says, but he does grab one of the crystals to see up close.

“Blue doesn’t fit you either.”, Akaashi says, stepping close to Kuroo’s side to see the crystal on his hand.

“So we need to find a color that fit both of us.”, Kuroo says thoughtful, placing the crystal back on the table.

Akaashi can see more and more people gathering around them now that they aren’t walking around. His instincts takes the best over him and Akaashi only accepts the possessiveness that takes his body, lacing Kuroo’s waist with one of his arms and bringing Kuroo closer until Kuroo’s arm is against his chest. Kuroo doesn’t put any resistance, he just steps back in a soft motion and leans against Akaashi’s chest.

“I like green.”, Akaashi says, his eyes falling over the green crystals on the table.

“Hm…”, Kuroo hums thoughtful, grabbing one of the green crystals and looking at it from different angles as if analyzing how the light shines against the forest green tone of the gems. “I think green is a good color. It reminds me of the South.”

“So green it’ll be.”, Akaashi nods, turning his head to talk to Bokuto and Konoha. “We’ll probably take longer than planned in the fair.”

“No problem.”, Bokuto affirms and the three other guards nod.

“You buying things?”, Konoha asks, stepping closer to them and Kuroo turns around on Akaashi’s embrace, his chest against Akaashi’s chest now, handing the green crystal to Konoha.

“What you think?”, Kuroo asks.

“Our bedroom is in need of some decoration.”, Akaashi says, adjusting his arm around Kuroo’s waist.

“It’s pretty.”, Konoha nods, turning the crystal around on his hand to look at it from all the angles. “Green is a good color too.”

“So we’ll take the crystals.”, Akaashi decides, turning his face to talk to the owner of the booth.

Kuroo places the crystal back on the table when Konoha gives it back to him. Konoha turns around to send one of the guards to back to the castle because they’ll need more people here and another chariot since the couple is intending on buying things. Kuroo takes advantage of being taller than Akaashi to look at the other booths while Akaashi speaks to the man about the crystals.

“Oh! There’s a booth selling dreamcatchers!”, Kuroo says, leaning more against Akaashi’s chest to point to said booth. “I think I can see one with green stones from here.”

“That thing that filters the dreams and let the nightmares out?”, Akaashi asks, turning his face to look from over the crowd to the booth.

“Yep.”, Kuroo nods, smilling at Akaashi. “It would be nice to have one on our window.”

“Shouldn’t it be on our bed?”, Akaashi asks.

“No, no. This is a common misunderstanding, but dreamcatchers are supposed to be on the window where the sun can hit them on early morning and dissipate the bad dreams that had been caught on the web through the night.”, Kuroo explains.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. So let’s go there.”, Akaashi nods. He’s not one to believe in such things as dreamcatchers or healing crystals, but if Kuroo likes it, so he doesn’t has a problem with it.

They finish their trade with the man of the crystal booth and walk together to the other booth, Akaashi’s arm still around Kuroo’s body. As Kuroo walks, Akaashi can feel something poking against his forearm. He slides his hand through Kuroo’s back to touch the thing, feeling a the hardness of the handle of a knife.

“Is this a dagger?”, Akaashi asks and Kuroo shakes his head in denial, his hand going to Akaashi’s but from inside the thin and fluttering black long coat he’s wearing. Akaashi can feel Kuroo taking the knife from its sheath.

“We call it a kukri.”, Kuroo says, showing the knife with a weird curve blade. Kuroo offers the knife to Akaashi and Akaashi grabs it by its handle.

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”, Akaashi says, turning the knife on his hand. “And heavier.”

“It’s a messier knife since its bigger and heavier.”, Kuroo says. “But I do have a dagger.”, he says, his hand finding the space between their bodies and soon he shows Akaashi the dagger, the sharp blade shining under the sun. Akaashi grabs the dagger after Kuroo had taken the kukri from him. “And a combat knife.”, Kuroo says, taking the knife from his boot mid-walk in a trained movement. 

“You really came fully armed.”, Akaashi chuckles, handing the dagger back to Kuroo. It’s surprising at the same time that it’s not, because it’s Kuroo, the Kingdom’s best assassin, a feral beast that spread fear both inside and out the Kingdom. So, in the end, it isn’t a surprise that he’s armed to his teeth.

“You never know when you’ll need to fight.”, Kuroo says and they stop by the booth to see the dreamcatchers.

Akaashi finds out that it’s funny to go shopping with Kuroo, because Kuroo is actually really talkative and engages easy conversations with the owners of the booths. He also explains a lot of things to Akaashi and Konoha, about symbols, fabrics and stones. Kuroo seems at home at the gypsy fair, and it amazes Akaashi how easily Kuroo can blends into this environment. 

They have been walking around the fair for a couple hours when Kuroo spots a booth that catches his attention and he quickly drags Akaashi there by his hand. The reaction of the owners of the booths are always the same, a mix of surprise and not knowing what to do and the only thing Akaashi can do to ease their anxiety is smile kindly.

“Can I see that necklace, please?”, Kuroo asks to the woman, pointing to string of black leather with a green stone as a pendant.

“Yes, of course!”, the young Beta smiles, handing the necklace to Kuroo.

A soft sound catches Akaashi’s attention, and when he looks down he sees a line of ducklings. Akaashi, honest to God, needs to swallow the excited noise that almost leaves his throat. It’s almost impossible to him to get to meet animals of all kinds since he’s always inside his office and it’s really rare to him to go out of the castle to something that isn’t an official meeting. So when one of the ducklings waddle to their directions, Akaashi ends up crouching to caress the duckling’s brown and yellow fuzz. 

“You made a friend…”, Kuroo says and Akaashi can hear the soft smile on his voice.

“He’s adorable.”, Akaashi says, tapping lightly the duckling’s head with his index finger.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be crouching in the middle of a fair, my King.”, Konoha suggests, his voice not louder than a whisper, but Akaashi hears clearly.

“Sure.”, Akaashi nods, caressing the duckling one last time before getting up and straightening his clothes.

“The sun will start to set soon, maybe we should start to head back, your Majesty?”, Bokuto asks, his voice low and respectful.

“I agree.”, Akaashi nods to Bokuto before turning his face to Kuroo. “We better go before it gets too cold.”

“Oh yeah, I would appreciate this.”, Kuroo nods. “I don’t want to freeze again.”

“So, let’s go.”, Akaashi says, placing his hand on Kuroo’s lower back as they start to walk.

They start to make their way out of the fair and back to the chariot. Akaashi can hear Konoha and Bokuto talking behind them about how good it was to go out for a bit for something that wasn’t working. Akaashi knows that he works too much and that Konoha gets worried about it, but he doesn’t really have an option since his father let the Kingdom almost sinking on his hands.

“We’re being followed.”, Kuroo calmly says and everyone freezes.

They turn around, the guards tensing up and Bokuto stepping forwards and putting Konoha behind him and close to Akaashi and Kuroo. But there’s no one behind them. Until they see, waddling as fast as it can, the duckling coming on their direction.

“It’s a duckling!”, Bokuto says, his shoulders falling from the tense line. “We’ve been followed by a duckling?! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo chuckles softly. “I figured I should tell before we let him behind.”, he says as he kneel down on the ground. 

The duckling quickly waddles to Kuroo, dropping his little body on Kuroo’s hand, sighing deeply as if relieved that he finally reached the group. Kuroo gets up, turning to face Akaashi. The duckling snuggles against Kuroo’s warm palm.

“I can’t believe he followed us.”, Akaashi says, smilling as he caresses the duckling small body.

“He liked you.”, Kuroo says, watching Akaashi interacting with the duckling with soft eyes.

“Should we walk him back to the fair?”, Konoha asks, worried.

“I think he want to go home with us.”, Kuroo says, caressing the duckling’s tiny butt with the pad of his thumb.

“We can’t take him home…”, Akaashi says, his eyes on the duckling. “Can we?”

“I doubt someone would say we can’t.”, Kuroo chuckles. 

“But I don’t know how to take care of a pet, Kuroo…”, Akaashi says, because as much as he really wants to take the duckling home, he also have no idea how he’ll do to take care of it.

“I’ll help you, alright?”, Kuroo smiles softly.

“Alright.”, Akaashi nods.

“So you two adopted a duck?”, Konoha asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Apparently.”, Akaashi gives him a soft smile, caressing the duckling.

“What’s the duck’s name?”, Konoha asks, amusement clear on his voice.

“I have no idea.”, Kuroo chuckles.

“We can decide it later…”, Akaashi says, placing his hand on Kuroo’s lower back again as they resume on walking to the chariot.

The duckling sleeps against Kuroo’s hip through the whole way back to the Nest. Akaashi can’t help but think of how cute the scene actually is, with Kuroo slightly leaning against his side, protecting the duckling from the wind with his coat. Akaashi feels as Kuroo leans even closer as the sun goes down on the horizon, so he passes his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders to help to keep him warm.

The Nest is all lit up with the fire lamps, the reddish spots looking as if floating around since there’s no moon on the sky today so the castle is swallowed in darkness. Akaashi undress himself from his coat, wrapping it around Kuroo’s shoulders as they walk out of the chariot together. Bokuto follows them up to the stairs to the big double doors.

“Thank you for today, Kou.”, Kuroo grins. “It was awesome to go out a bit.”

“I agree. We should do it more.”, Akaashi nods. “Sorry for putting you under stress.”

“It’s ok, Akaashi, don’t worry.”, Bokuto beams at him. “It was really fun!”

“Good.”, Akaashi smiles. “Now go home and take a rest, I can see how tense you are.”

“Yeah, I wanna take a nap.”, Bokuto chuckles, stretching his arms above his head. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Come in the morning to eat breakfast here.”, Kuroo says and Bokuto nods.

They watch as Bokuto walks down the stairs and towards his horse. “Oh!”, he exclaims, turning around to look at them, his hand on the horse’s torso. “We should call the duck Duke Ducklington!”

Akaashi blinks slowly, hearing both Kuroo and Konoha snorting on either his sides. “Alright, then. Duke Ducklington will be.”, he nods and Bokuto smiles brightly before getting up on his horse to finally go home.

“Well, at least the duckling has a name now.”, Konoha says, still chuckling.

“It’s a good name, I guess.”, Kuroo says, caressing the duckling that is still asleep on his hand. 

They walk to inside the castle, being greeted by one of the employees. Konoha excuses himself to his room, allowing the royal couple to have dinner alone at the dining room. The duckling wakes up and Kuroo lets him run around the dining room while they eat, chatting about nothing in special. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom… It’s too late to go work…”, Kuroo says once they’re walking out of the dining room.

“What is that that I can’t say no to you?”, Akaashi asks, leading the way to their tower.

“You’re a nice person, sir.”, Kuroo says with a small smile. 

“If you say so.”, Akaashi smiles, holding the door open so Kuroo can walk out to the bridge that connect the main building to the tower.

“I do.”, Kuroo grins. The duckling quacks against Kuroo’s chest. “See, Duke agrees.”

“I can’t believe we adopted a duck and we let Bokuto named him.”, Akaashi snorts, opening the tower door and walking up the stairs with Kuroo.

“Kou is really creative.”, Kuroo chuckles.

They enter the bedroom, the things that they had bought in the afternoon already there. The all-white bedroom is now full of green. Cushions, blankets, paintings, small decorations around the space, everything in a vast variation of shades of green. The dreamcatcher is hanging on one of the windows, a waning moon shaped bird feeder on another one. It impresses how lively the place actually seems now that it has some color.

“Wow.”, Akaashi breathes out, because he wasn’t expecting to like it so much as he actually is.

“Now it feels more like home…”, Kuroo says softly. “I mean, you still needs to scent everything…”

“You want me to?”, Akaashi asks, curious, watching as Kuroo finds a place to the duckling.

“Yeah. It would be nice.”, Kuroo smiles softly, walking to Akaashi. “I bought you a gift at the fair.”

“You did?”, Akaashi asks, surprised. He turns around to face Kuroo.

Kuroo takes a necklace from his pocket, a black leather string with a green stone attached as a pendant. “It’s an amazonite stone… It has stress-relief and calming properties.”, he explains. “I know you’re having a difficult time with all the kingdom’s problems…”

“This is really nice of you, Kuroo.”, Akaashi smiles, stepping closer so Kuroo can put the necklace on him.

“I know you guys don’t believe this kind of thing here up in the Capital, but…”, Kuroo shrugs lightly, tying the leather string and stepping backwards.

“I like it. Thank you.”, Akaashi says, instinctively reaching out for Kuroo’s face and caressing his cheek. “We should go change so we can sleep.”

“Yeah…”, Kuroo nods, but he doesn’t step away from the contact. “You have an important meeting tomorrow, right?”

“I do…”, Akaashi nods, sighing heavily and stepping away. “The merchants came from Adwyrd and we don’t have a good relationship with the other kingdoms…”

“Huh… About that…”, Kuroo says, scratching his nape. “I do.”, he breathes out.

“I’m sorry, what?”, Akaashi asks, frowning lightly.

“Well…”, Kuroo sighs heavily. “We were three years into a war with Adroag and your father wasn’t paying attention to it. So I wrote him an official letter saying that I wouldn’t let my people die anymore and that I would make contact with the other two Coastal Kingdoms. Your father, as always, ignored.”

“You made contact with the other kingdoms?”, Akaashi asked, his eyes wide.

“I did.”, Kuroo nods. “Victor and Rin are extremely friendly and were both more than happy to reattach old bonds.”

“And my father knew about it?”, Akaashi asks slowly. 

“We report everything we do in the South to the Capital because we’re never moving against the Crown.”, Kuroo says in a serious tone.

“We need to tell Konoha about it.”, Akaashi says, his frown deepening.

“Tomorrow.”, Kuroo says, taking off Akaashi’s coat that is still on his shoulders and walking to the closet to hang it. “He’s probably asleep already. Those things can wait, sir.”

“Maybe…”, Akaashi says, chewing on his bottom lip. “But if you know the other Kingdoms maybe we should change our approach tomorrow.”

“Keiji…”, Kuroo calls ever so softly, his golden eyes glinting under the lights as he looks at Akaashi from the closet. “It’s late already… Relax a bit.”

Akaashi opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His brain decided to stop working at the moment that his given name left Kuroo’s lips. It takes Akaashi a little while under those cat-like eyes until he finally blinks away.

“This is really unfair, Kuroo…”, Akaashi says.

“What?”, Kuroo chuckles.

“The power you have over me.”, Akaashi answers, fake annoyance on his voice.

“Well, the difference between us is that I know how to use it.”, Kuroo breathes out a small laugh.

Akaashi hums in agreement, because it’s true. Kuroo knows how this works, so it’s just fair that he knows better than Akaashi how to deal with whatever they have. It’s sure that they aren’t in love or anything, but this weird friendship is working way better than Akaashi thought it would. He likes Kuroo a lot and Kuroo seems to like him back, and this is enough for now. The way his body and mind react to Kuroo is something he’ll figure out someday, so he decides to not worry over it just yet.

Kuroo walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower and Akaashi decides to play with the duckling on the floor. Duke Ducklington still seems to be tired for all his running earlier, but he does indulges Akaashi, playing around and quacking at him. Kuroo assumes Akaashi’s spot so Akaashi can take his shower. 

They climb onto their bed after putting the duckling to sleep in a warm spot and secure the fireplace so Duke won’t walk into it through the night. Akaashi thinks it’s already warm enough to stop using the thick winter blankets, but the first thing Kuroo does as soon as he lays in bed is rolling himself into some sort of cocoon; but he does open some space so Akaashi can fit himself against Kuroo’s body.

“Would you mind coming along to the meeting with us?”, Akaashi asks, entangling his long fingers into Kuroo’s soft strands.

“I have no problem on going if you want me to…”, Kuroo says, moving a bit so he can snuggle closer to Akaashi’s warmth.

“I think the meeting would go better if the merchants weren’t the only omegas in the room.”, Akaashi says thoughtfully.

“I’ll go.”, Kuroo nods, yawning softly.

“Thank you, Tetsu…”, Akaashi whispers, he can hear Kuroo’s breath catching.

“Who is the one being unfair now?”, Kuroo asks in a whisper, hiding his face against Akaashi’s chest.

Akaashi breathes out a soft laugh, hugging Kuroo against his body and sinking his face onto Kuroo’s jasmine scented hair. Akaashi drifts into a heavy sleep without noticing, enjoying the now well known warmth against his body.

-

Waking up every day to the warmth of King Keiji’s body right against his own is still a new sensation to Kuroo even after three months of sleeping together. It’s not as if Kuroo wasn’t used to sleep with other people, because he and Kenma shared a bed more times than not, and it’s not even the first time he shares a bed with an Alpha, since he is also used to pass out beside Alphas like Suguru or Iwaizumi when they are in a battle camp. 

But sleeping with King Keiji is different. Because King Keiji is soft all around his edges like a big teddy bear, but at the same time he is a strong presence with his storm scent and sharp eyes. Kuroo’s instincts get conflicted with the mix of fragility and strength that emanates from the King and he usually doesn’t know what to do. But Kuroo can feel his wall falling to the ground at every soft step King Keiji gives towards them. 

Kuroo usually wakes up first, still used to his routine at Nekoma. But he always lacks on motivation to get up from the warm nest that their bed is and into the cold air of the morning. So it’s common that Kuroo ends up drifting back to sleep against King Keiji’s warm embrace, being surrounded by the King’s strong and calming scent.

He wakes up again a couple hours later when King Keiji tries to slowly get out of the bed without waking him up. It’s cute how the King still tries it, even though Kuroo have being waking up with him every day since day two.

“Good morning. Sorry for waking you up.”, King Keiji says, leaning to the ground and grabbing the duckling that was quacking by his feet.

“Morning.”, Kuroo smiles softly at the sight. “It’s ok.”

“I have things to do before the meeting, so I’ll skip breakfast, ok?”, King Keiji says, placing the duckling on the mattress and Kuroo watches Duke waddling towards him.

“Your papers won’t run away from you if you take half of an hour to eat, sir…”, Kuroo points out, scooping up the duckling on his hands.

King Keiji sighs heavily, passing his long fingers through his curly hair. “I know… But we have the meeting today and I still have things to read… It’ll be only this time, ok?”, he promises, his blue-ish eyes finding Kuroo’s golden ones.

Kuroo hums thoughtful before sighing. “I’ll ask someone to bring you something to eat.”

“Thank you.”, King Keiji smiles, finally walking to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

Kuroo sinks back onto the pillows to wait for the King to finish, placing the duckling on his chest and watching as Duke snuggles against him. Kuroo caresses the duckling’s fuzz with the tip of his fingers, his eyes travelling around the bedroom. It feels better now that there’s some color against the white, his eyes hurt less and his mind can feel some peace. He was surprised when King Keiji suggested to them to buy colorful things to their bedroom, but at the same time he wasn’t; King Keiji have been extremely considerate and worried about Kuroo’s needs.

Once the King finishes his shower, they say goodbye and the King walks out of their room to work. Kuroo remains in bed for a little more, indulging with the duckling’s necessity of attention and love, but soon he gets up to start his day.

“Kou!”, Kuroo grins as soon as he spots Bokuto in the dining room.

“Kuroo!!”, Bokuto yells back, always way too excited to this early in the morning. “Where’s Akaashi?”

“He went right to the office.”, Kuroo says. “Let’s eat outside?”

“You know, what? He’ll end up going crazy.”, Bokuto rolls his eyes, but nods to the question.

They quickly grab what to eat and go sit outside. There’s a bench right on the verge of the cliff, it’s the spot where Kuroo and Bokuto usually sit down to chat when Bokuto comes to see how they are in the middle of the afternoon or like today in the early morning. Bokuto doesn’t like to bother Akaashi and Konoha because he knows they are really busy, so Kuroo makes sure to give Bokuto attention even though he does have a lot to do too. Bokuto is a good man and someone Kuroo is glad to have around.

“I think he’s trying to solve everything at the same time and this is not how it works.”, Kuroo says, biting into his sandwich. “It takes a lot of time to put things in place.”

“Akaashi fears failure. His father never allowed him to fail.”, Bokuto says in a serious tone. “I think the former King damaged more than Akaashi’s social skills.”

“I won’t say this to him because I respect him, but he does looks as if he’s completely lost.”, Kuroo says, and this is something that have been worrying him. King Keiji seems to be slowly drowning on his duty.

“Because he is.”, Bokuto sighs. “He never learned how to be a King. His father locked him on that island and then inside the castle. Akaashi was just the pretty crown jewel. They taught him how to speak properly and how to be a noble, about how to waltz and which one is the right fork for the salad. He knows literature and different languages. He knows about the sea and about the stars, and about places no one ever allowed him to go. He knows about all those things, but the only thing no one ever taught him is how to be a leader and a King.”

“King Keiji has everything he needs to be a great leader, Koutarou.”, Kuroo says, completely honest. “But unfortunately he needs to fail and fall before he can start his path to become a great leader and King. We only learn with our mistakes. I’m here to help him, but I can’t do anything until he breaks, unfortunately. Because he won’t listen to me otherwise.”

Bokuto nods, his shoulders dropping a bit. “How did you become a great leader?”

“I don’t know if I am one yet…”, Kuroo says, his eyes on the waves below them. “I’m still failing.”

“We heard a lot about you and your leadership. Even Fukurodani’s soldiers that stay in the South talk about you with awe.”, Bokuto smiles to the sky. “We used to see you as some kind of battle God, you know? Konoha and I were expecting you to appear at the church dressed in some kind of tribal armor and completely armed.”

Kuroo looks at Bokuto with wide eyes before starts laughing. The image of him being a God of any kind is so ridiculous that he can’t control himself and ends up laughing pretty loudly. He shakes his head, passing his hand through his hair and pulling his fringe backwards. “I’m as far from a God as I am from the sun.”, he says once he recovers his self-control.

“But the stories paint you like that!”, Bokuto says, but chuckling. “We heard stories about how you lead your army into battles against two Kingdoms at once and came back victorious, and that you have a cannibal tribe under your command!”

“Well, I lost a lot of good men in this battle, so I don’t really think I had a victory there.”, Kuroo calmly says. “And I don’t control them, we just have a good relationship based on mutual respect.”

“But the stories are true?”, Bokuto asks.

“Well, yes...”, Kuroo nods, because everything is true, it’s just like there’s a magical sparkle around the stories to the people that weren’t there.

“I think Akaashi will do good with you by his side, then.”, Bokuto concludes with a soft smile and Kuroo smiles back, not knowing how to answer that.

Kuroo walks back to the tower once Bokuto leaves to go back to the army headquarter to work. The tower has some unused rooms and Kuroo turned one of them into an office; King Keiji showed him other rooms around the castle to him to chose, but Kuroo prefers to have his office close to his bedroom so he can hear what is happening. 

The place still lacks of personality, because Kuroo didn’t have time or patience to put on some thought about decoration, but there’s already a considerable amount of papers all around. Kuroo receives letters from both the South and the West daily by birds that fly right into his office by the open window. They are always in constant communication and figuring out solutions to the problems of his territory without being there is difficult and takes most of Kuroo’s day. But at the same time he’s used to rule from distance, since he’s always in battles, the South is used to run alone, like a machine that doesn’t need constant supervision. 

He’s reading the most recent letter from Oikawa talking about the constant attacks from tropes coming from the North when soft knocks catches his attention.

“Yes?”, he asks, but the King’s scent hits Kuroo’s nose before he can even open the door.

“Are you too busy? The meeting is about to start.”, King Keiji says, his voice low.

“Oh, right.”, Kuroo nods, rolling the letter up and placing it inside the drawer so he can answer later. “You fine?”

“Yeah.”, King Keiji nods, holding the door open to Kuroo to pass through.

“Relax, you’ll do good.”, Kuroo assures him, patting his arm lightly.

“Hopefully.”

Kuroo had never seen the meeting room before, but he isn’t surprised to see an all-white sterile looking room with a long table and straight-back chairs. The only spot of color is the navy blue tapestry with the kingdom standard embroidered in silver on the wall behind the King’s chair. Even the long oil panel on the opposite wall from the windows has an arctic landscape painted on it.

The meeting goes well regardless of the King’s fears about it. The merchants are relaxed enough inside the room to talk about their project of a trade route between the kingdoms. Kuroo’s presence shows needed because of his knowledge of Areraveth general territory and Akaashi and Konoha fill plans and options with the merchants. It’s something to be debated with Daichi, since the route would come from the side of the volcano, passing through the West, so Akaashi finishes the meeting for the day, asking Kuroo to invite Daichi to the Nest so they can discuss not only this but the water supply problem.

After the meeting Akaashi and Konoha retreat to the King’s office and Kuroo walks back to his own so he can send a letter to Daichi saying that the King is inviting him to a meeting. He also reads the letter from Oikawa again, now taking his time to answer it. Oikawa is, with all the rights, extremely angry with the North and Kuroo knows he needs to sit down with the King and talk about this issue as soon as possible or Oikawa will decide the confront by himself with a bloodbath. 

Late that night Kuroo goes to the King’s office to stay with him until the sleeping hour, this time accompanied with the duckling. But King Keiji seems to be so tired that Kuroo changes his plans and convince the King to go to the bedroom. Kuroo can see how the Kingdom’s problems are weighting on King Keiji’s unused shoulders, and it pains him a little to not be able to do something for his King just yet.

“Thank you for coming to the meeting today. I know you’re busy too.”, King Keiji says as they step inside their bedroom.

“I’m here to help you, sir.”, Kuroo says, placing Duke on the ground and watching as he waddle around the room until he nestles on the fluffy carpet by the fireplace.

“I’m really thankful for that. I don’t know how I would handle the situation without you and Konoha there.”, the King says, taking out his coat and hanging in one of the armchairs. 

Kuroo watches as King Keiji carefully put his face veil inside a jewelry box and a soft smile takes place on Kuroo’s lips. “You’re doing good, sir.”

“For now… I’ll end up failing, I’m not ready for this.”, King Keiji sighs heavily, dropping himself on one of the armchairs and closing his eyes.

“You don’t have to fear failure…”, Kuroo says, sitting on the window, under the dreamcatcher, giving the King some space.

King Keiji smiles, taking a deep breath. “I wish I could be fearless like you.”

“I have fears, sir…”, Kuroo calmly says and the King open his eyes, turning his face to face Kuroo with an inquisitive look. “I fear to fail protecting the ones I love again.”

“Again…?”, King Keiji asks slowly and Kuroo has a couple seconds to decide if he is ready to share this or not. 

He decides that he is.

“I’m not from Nekoma, you know?”, Kuroo stars, a small smile on his lips. “I’m from a tribe far South, right by the border. I don’t remember much of the place, to be honest, just that we had pretty flowers in the spring.”, he looks up at the King and King Keiji had turned around on the chair to give him his full attention. “We were attacked from a barbarians coming from another Kingdom when I was eight. The tribe was decimated by them, my family brutally murdered in front of me. For some reason the leader of this group of barbarians decided to let me live and he said that if I was angry I should go after him… I fear the fact that someday I’ll end up being useless again.”

“I’m sorry for your family…”, King Keiji says and Kuroo looks right into his eyes, a weird happy feeling taking over him because there’s no pity on the King’s voice or eyes, he’s just being honest. 

“I made sure they could rest in peace.”, Kuroo smiles softly.

“I don’t think you’ll be useless, Tetsurou… I think there’s nothing on you that can be considerate useless.”, King Keiji says and Kuroo nods lightly.

“Thanks…”, he says. Kuroo looks at the King, deciding that since they are already on this subject, it’s probably the right time to ask. “Keiji… What happened to the Queen?”

“Oh…”, King Keiji sighs, his eyes travelling around the bedroom until it focuses on somewhere out of one of the windows. “We went to the island to spend the weekend and she fell ill. We brought her back, but it was already late… She died within two weeks. Until today some people swear she was poisoned.”

“What do you think?”, Kuroo asks slowly.

“I think we should let her rest…”, the King says, looking back at Kuroo. “There was a time where I wanted to seek the truth and find the culprit… But now I just think she deserves to rest in peace.”

“You’re nobler than I, sir…”, Kuroo says with a soft smile.

“You went after them?”, King Keiji asks, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“I did.”, Kuroo nods, getting up from the windowsill and walking to their bed. “I finished my training at Nekoma when I was twelve and went after them… They were my first kill, my first bloodbath.”

“Oh…”, King Keiji breathes out, seeming a bit surprised. He gets up, walking to the torches to put out the fire. “Was it good for you?”

“Yeah.”, Kuroo nods, climbing on the bed. “I closed this chapter of my life thanks to it. I needed it. Not just for my tribe and for my family, but for myself. I wouldn’t be able to keep walking if this kept chaining me to my childhood.”

King Keiji walks back to the bed, stopping only to place Duke into his warm blankets. “Am I wrong for not doing anything?”

“No, because you’re not me.”, Kuroo says, lying down when the King climbs up onto the bed. “If you’re fine and in peace with the path you chose, so there’s nothing wrong. We need to do what brings us peace.”

“Thank you…”, King Keiji smiles and Kuroo snuggles closer against him to enjoy his warmth.

They stay in silence like this, the King hugging Kuroo and caressing his hair while Kuroo’s own hands are placed against King Keiji’s chest, softly caressing the spot with his thumbs. Kuroo sighs, his body slowly relaxing because it’s warm inside the cocoon he usually wraps himself into. But the green blankets are still new and something seems off. He sighs to himself, because he knows what is off and he can’t fully believe his instincts are already this tamed. 

Kuroo lifts his face a bit, gently touching King Keiji’s scent gland on the base of his neck with the tip of his nose, silently asking for permission. Kuroo can feel the King’s body stiffening and he wonders if he had stepped out of the line.

“You sure…?”, King Keiji asks in a whisper and Kuroo can feel the King’s arms lightly tightening around him. 

“Yeah.”, Kuroo whispers back, because he’s sure about it. He wants to be scented.

Kuroo can feel the King’s scent thickening around him as King Keiji rubs his chin on top of Kuroo’s head, and his body starts to feel warm inside. Part of him wants to scent the King back, his instincts saying that he should do it, but Kuroo isn’t comfortable with that just yet. Kuroo isn’t used to not having his scent controlled and hidden, he doesn’t know how he would feel if he scented the King. But he now knows he likes to be scented, because the King’s scent is comfortable and calming, and it lulls him into sleeping without him noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... i don't know what to say about this chapter beside that if I planned 10% of it it's too much... Nothing happened how I was planning, but I'm not exactly mad at it...  
> I love this story and I would be really happy if you tell me what you think about it!  
> And as always you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!!   
> See you on the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since last chapter was all about fanservice, this one will be all about the story.   
> Grab your tea and something to eat, because it'll be a long ride.

The morning of the meeting with Daichi starts with a storm.

It’s not rare to rain in the summer at Fukurodani, because the city is located by the sea and with a huge mountain on its back. Summer is, in fact, a rainy season at the Capital and Akaashi shouldn’t be putting on too much thought on it. But he is. 

“Maybe this is a signal from God that this meeting isn’t supposed to happen.”, Akaashi says to Konoha when they are both inside his office just after breakfast.

“I love you and I respect you. But I swear to God that I’ll throw this book at your face if you keep saying nonsense.”, Konoha grunts, not even bothering to look up from the papers he is organizing. 

“Can’t you give me some support?”, Akaashi asks, throwing a paper ball on Konoha’s head. “I’m freaking out here and you’re ignoring me!”

Konoha takes a deep breath before putting down the papers and turning to face Akaashi. “Ok. Talk to me.”, he says. It’s not always that Akaashi freaks out to a level where he needs to talk it off, so Konoha knows that he needs to listen.

“I don’t think I’m ready to meet Daichi.”, Akaashi says, spinning his paper weight on top of the reports. 

“Why not?”

“Because he’s a leader and I don’t think he’ll actually take me seriously as a King… I mean, I don’t take myself seriously as a King, Konoha. Why should he do it?”, Akaashi frowns, his eyes on the weight he’s fidgeting with. “Besides, what if I can’t solve his problem? He’ll think I’m useless.”

“Ok, slow down a minute.”, Konoha frowns. He passes his hand through his blonde hair, sighing. “Why are you freaking out just now? You weren’t freaking out about meeting Kuroo… And it was Kuroo!”

“Well, honestly, I thought he would just kill me in the middle of Church. So I didn’t stop to think about what he would think about me as a King.”, Akaashi says, blinking his blue-ish eyes to Konoha.

“You kidding me?!”, Konoha asks, incredulous. “You were thinking he would kill you and you didn’t tell me or Bokuto about it?!”

“Why would I say something?”, Akaashi frowns, confused. 

“Because you were walking alone with him the whole day!”

“If he wanted, he would have killed me regardless of me being alone or not. So I figured I should at least not put any of you in danger.”, Akaashi says, because his logic was perfect. There was no reason to put Konoha or Bokuto in the line of danger, because it wouldn’t be their presence that would stop Kuroo if he really wanted to kill Akaashi that day.

“You’re unbelievable. “, Konoha grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bokuto will get really mad when he heard about it.”

“There’s no reason to you to tell him, then.”, Akaashi says, resting against the back of his chair. “Kuroo didn’t kill me… Somehow. Honestly, it still surprises me a lot.”

“It surprises me how much he actually protects you.”, Konoha says. “That’s why I don’t think you should be this worried about meeting Daichi. Kuroo wouldn’t put you into a harmful situation.”

“What surprises me more is how much you trust him.”, Akaashi comments, because Konoha has always been the one between the three of them that barely trust people and that is always expecting the worse.

“To be honest, the fact that he can easily kill all of us and take the Kingdom to himself is what makes me trust him.”, Konoha says, chuckling when Akaashi makes an confused expression. “Well, it’s just that… He doesn’t need to fake anything, does he? Everything he does is because he wants to. He’s pretty sincere.”

“I think you’re right.”, Akaashi nods, finally stopping fidgeting with the paper weight. “The more I know him the more I think that my father knew he would eventually ascend to the throne and just decided to marry us for the sake of keeping the name of the family intact.”

“I haven’t thought about it yet, but it’s scarily accurate.”, Konoha’s frown deepens and Akaashi snorts.

“Someday I’ll ask Kuroo about it. Maybe he knows the answer.”, Akaashi says with a calm smile. 

“Sir?”, Kuroo calls, knocking at the door as he opens it. “Daichi is almost here.”

“Oh. Right.”, Akaashi nods, getting up. “I thought he wouldn’t come… Because of the rain.”

“You called him, Sir. It would need more than just water to make him not come.”, Kuroo offers Akaashi a calm smile and deep inside Akaashi knows Kuroo wants to pass him some security.

“Good… Well, let’s meet them by the entrance, then.”, Akaashi says, walking to the door, Konoha following right behind the royal couple.

“Hm…”, Kuroo starts once they are walking through the hall. “Don’t get mad if Suga…”

“It’s ok.”, Akaashi interrupts with a smile. “I’m aware that your friends hate me. Don’t worry.”

“Oh…”, Kuroo blinks softly. “Probably just until they see I’m fine… I mean, I can’t say this about Nekoma, but I can assure it about Suga and Daichi.”

“Good.”, Akaashi grins at him. It truly doesn’t bother him, because he knows it’s not unjustified. Even though Akaashi is as much of a victim of this marriage as Kuroo, it’s quite obvious that people that don’t know him would think this was also his plan. 

“We would think the same if the situation was inverted.”, Konoha says and Akaashi notices that Kuroo seems uneasy.

“I keep telling them that everything is ok… But I don’t think they will believe me until they see with their own eyes.”, Kuroo says with a sigh, stopping by the door.

“Stop worrying about it. It’s ok.”, Akaashi reassures him, stopping by the big double door.

It’s raining a lot outside, heavy and big drops of water hitting the ground. The noise is almost too loud, and the thunders crashing far from the seashore only helps to make the thunderstorm more overwhelming. The rain will probably run through the whole day and probably part of the night.

Kuroo steps closer when they first step out of the castle, because the wind is blowing wild and cold. Akaashi passes his arm around Kuroo’s waist, keeping him close so he can warm him up. Akaashi can see a pair of horses running up the hill and he realizes that it’s their guests. The two brown horses stop by the feet of the staircase and the couple of leaders from the West jumps from it.

It happens fast and no one besides Kuroo seems to have time to react. One of the guests runs up the stairs as Kuroo calmly pushes Akaashi a couple steps aside, just to hold the person on his arm. The remain guest uselessly holding his hand forward as if still trying to catch his partner by his cape.

“Tetsu!”, the person chirps, hugging Kuroo by his neck.

“Calm down, Suga, holy fuck.”, Kuroo complains in a fake annoyed tone. 

“How are you? Are you hurt? Are you feeling something? Are you eating well? You seems so skinny, Tetsurou. Are they feeding you right? Are you exercising? Are you going out? Are they allowing you to go out? Tetsurou, answer me!”, Suga’s questions leave his mouth in a fast trail as he spins Kuroo around, checking him from head to toe.

“Slow down. I can’t answer all your questions at once!”, Kuroo hisses, turning around as Suga demands him to. Daichi starts to walk up the stairs.

“You’re not answering any of them!”, Suga hisses back and Akaashi can’t help but thinking how endearing it is to see someone acting with Kuroo as if he is harmless.

“Alright, so let me breathe.”, Kuroo says, stopping and holding Suga’s face between his hands before starting answering with a calm and even tone of voice, “I’m fine. I’m not hurt. I’m feeling dizzy because you spun me like crazy. I’m eating just fine and I’m skinny as I’ve always been. They are feeding me just right. I’m exercising. I’m not going out because this place is a fucking freezing hell, but I did go out yesterday and it was quite cool. No one ever tried to stop me to do anything. Did I forget something?”

“You are _really_ fine?”, Suga asks, frowning.

“I’m good, Koushi.”, Kuroo says, his tone switching to a serious one as he looks deep inside Suga’s hazel eyes. “He _is_ good.”

Suga looks into Kuroo’s molten gold eyes as if searching for something, his hands over Kuroo’s hands. “Good enough to follow?”, he finally asks.

“I would follow him to hell and back.”, Kuroo simply says and Akaashi can feel the air around them losing the tension, the straight line of Daichi’s shoulder relaxing and Suga finally let go of Kuroo.

“Why do I feel as if I just passed a test?”, Akaashi asks, more to himself than to anyone else.

“Well, Sir… “, Daichi starts, his voice surprisingly calm and even, “I can count on the fingers of one hand the people Kuroo would follow… So...”

“So it was a test.”, Akaashi says, a calm smile on his thin lips.

Suga finally turns to Akaashi, bowing respectfully at him. “I’m sorry, my King. I just wanted to make sure that you were not making him a slave or something.”

“I’m honored that you think so highly of me, Sugawara, but even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I have no available ways to do anything against him.”, Akaashi answers, opening his guard as Kuroo walks back to his position against Akaashi’s side.

“Good.”, Suga smiles brightly. “And just Suga is fine, Sir.”

“Well, yeah. Now I can finally do the introductions.”, Kuroo says. “Sir, these are Daichi and Suga, leader and vice-leader from the West.”, he says and this time Daichi and Suga bows respectfully. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.”, Daichi says and Suga nods, still smiling. 

“Guys, I believe I don’t need to introduce him, but… This is my husband, King Keiji.”, Kuroo says calmly. “And this one is his counselor, Konoha Akinori.”

“It’s a pleasure to have you two on the Nest today.”, Akaashi says and Konoha nods respectfully at Daichi and Suga. The fact that Kuroo is relaxed seems to lead the other four’s mood.

“Because they are owls?”, Suga asks to Kuroo and Kuroo nods softly. “Oh. Clever.”

“Well, you two must be freezing. Let’s go to the living room.”, Akaashi says, turning around with Kuroo to lead the guest inside the castle. “Yukie?”, he calls, his voice reverberating through the open hall.

“Yes, my King?”, Yukie answers not even a minute later, showing up from one of the many corridors. She bows respectfully to the group.

“Please, ask Kaori to bring some towels to our guest.”, Akaashi starts as they walk around the garden. “We’ll be at the living room, ask the kitchen to bring something hot to them to drink.”

“Citrus tea so they don’t end up falling ill, Yukie, please.”, Kuroo asks and Yukie nods to them both, bowing again and disappearing into one of the halls.

“Sir, should I bring the papers to the living room?”, Konoha asks and Akaashi nods.

“I think it’ll be better. The meeting room is too cold and since they are friends of Tetsurou, I believe it’s ok to us to leave the formalities aside in favor of comfort and talk on the living room.”, Akaashi says calmly and Konoha nods, bowing softly before retreating to one of the stairs. 

“Everywhere in this city is too cold.”, Kuroo murmurs, leaning more against Akaashi’s warm body.

“You hate the cold. How are you living?”, Daichi asks and Kuroo sulks a bit.

“I steal Keiji’s coats and refuse to leave the tower.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi chuckles because it’s true.

“Unfortunately it won’t get any hotter…”, Akaashi says. “The highest temperature we have is like the one we had yesterday.”

“Not good, but livable.”, Kuroo stats.

“It’s because the South is like an oven… Always too hot and humid.”, Suga sighs. “The West has a perfectly balanced weather.”, he says proudly.

“Talking about the West… How are things going?”, Kuroo asks and Daichi sighs deeply.

“We received a letter from Terushima just before we left. The river overflowed and the bridge broke down.”, Daichi says, passing his hand through his short wet hair. “Nothing too bad, but you know how Yuuji is.”

“Terushima Yuuji is the leader of Johzenji Village.”, Kuroo explains to Akaashi. “The fastest way to cross from West to South or South to West is crossing the river by a bridge that only appears twice a day because of the level of the water.”

“Yuuji is an adorable creature, but he’s kinda anxious.”, Suga says, snuggling against Daichi’s side, seeking for warmth. “He’s new on this thing of being a leader.”

They enter the living room, and against all odds, the predominant color on this particular room is blue. The walls are still white, but with blue arabesques decorating it from floor to ceiling. The couches have dark blue stew and the curtains are in a soft shade of blue. The fireplace is white, but there are porcelain plates with blue drawings on its marble shelf. The white floor is covered by a round white with light blue drawings fluff carpet and a glass coffee table sits between the couches. 

Kuroo rushes the other couple to close to the fireplace so they can warm up and dry a bit. Yukie quickly appears with the towels, which help with their situation, mostly Suga that is already trembling. Kuroo asks Yukie to bring some clean blankets too and Akaashi understands that Kuroo knows what Suga is passing through, so he doesn’t object to it.

“I thought South and West were in contact from top to bottom.”, Akaashi says once they are finally settled at the living room, with Suga rolled into two blankets leaning against Daichi’s side.

“And they are.”, Kuroo nods, placing his hand over Akaashi’s one that is over his knee. “Johzenji is the easier and fastest way to cross the frontier.”, he explains. 

“Well, there’s the desert, but…”, Suga starts and Kuroo snorts in amusement.

“But Seijoh happens.”, Daichi completes.

“The tribe under Oikawa’s leadership?”, Akaashi asks.

“Yep.”, Kuroo nods. “You see… You have to be insane or extremely desperate to step into Oikawa’s territory.”

“I mean, he’s actually quite sweet…”, Suga says softly. “If you enter his territory with Kuroo’s permission, of course…”

“He’s good with friends.”, Kuroo explains. “He just hates anyone that tries to enter without permission.”

“If you do, he’ll use your blood to keep his skin young and flawless.”, Daichi says. “His Alpha’s words, not mine.”

Kuroo chuckles at Akaashi’s surprised expression. “Well, Iwaizumi likes to make fun of Oikawa.”, he says. “But the fact is that he truly have a flawless skin…And that he likes to kill people making as much of a mess as possible. It’s quite terrifying, to be honest.”

“It must be absurd if its terrifies you.”, Akaashi says, because Kuroo is an assassin, a brutal one, it’s probably really hard to terrify him.

“Once I saw him hitting a man with an axe until he broke all the man’s bones.”, Kuroo says, looking at Akaashi with a serious expression. “He kept the man alive until the very end of his fun.”

“He seems lovely…”, Akaashi chuckles and Kuroo snorts in amusement.

“Excuse me, Sir.”, Kaori’s soft voice comes from the door as she slowly opens it. “I brought the tea.”

“You may come in.”, Akaashi says with a nod and Kaori bows lightly before coming into the living room, an alpha male following her with a tray.

Kaori quickly and silently serves the tea on pristine white porcelain tea cups, carefully handing to each one of them. She also places over the center of the coffee table a silver plate with buttered biscuits and a jar of honey to sweetened the tea. Both she and the Alpha that follows her bows respectfully again before walking out of the living room after Akaashi and Kuroo thanks them.

“She’s an Omega…”, Suga says surprised after Kaori had left. Daichi looks at him with a frown and he pouts softly. “I’m sorry! I just wasn’t expecting to see an Omega here… I couldn’t smell anything but Alphas since we got here.”

“I know, right?”, Kuroo nods. “It surprised me too. She’s adorable, though.”

“She’s the only Omega working at the Castle.”, Akaashi says, accepting the biscuit Kuroo hands him. “It’s quite difficult to an Omega to work out of their own home here in the Capital. The Alphas here believe that an Omega should take care of their home instead of working outside, but some of them work on family business.”

“I don’t think an Alpha from the Capital would survive out of here…”, Daichi says thoughtful. “The West would already be a hard time to them.”

“I believe so, too.”, Akaashi nods. “I think this kind of mentality is slowly changing on the new generation. I remember that last year we had a huge scandal on the city because an Alpha decided to stay home taking care of the pups while his Omega runned their grocery store. It was something so big that my father had to intervene.”

“And what was the former King’s decision?”, Kuroo asks, but his whole body language showing that he knows the answer and that it bothers him a lot.

“Well, unsurprisingly my father decided that it was an insult to our people’s morals and beliefs and demanded to the couple to follow our society’s manners.”, Akaashi answers and Kuroo painfully rolls his eyes.

Akaashi still remembers how the city fell into chaos when people found out about the couple not following the rules. The whole city seemed to be on fire, people pointing fingers at the couple and their families, accusing them to be breaking laws that don’t even exist, isolating them from the rest of the society as if they were sick animals. When the case was brought to the King, Akaashi remembers that his father hadn’t bothered hearing what the couple had to say in their own defense; he just ordered them to follow the rules or to leave the city.

“What happened to them, Sir?”, Suga asks, a pained expression painting his pretty features.

“I believe they remained here because of their families, but their business suffered a lot.”, Akaashi says, because he knows that they were marginalized by the rest of the city.

“They could’ve gone to the West… We would’ve welcomed them.”, Suga says, looking at Daichi as if searching for his agreement and Daichi nods to him. 

“Well, as much as I believe you, that’s not how people from here think.”, Akaashi says, smiling softly at both Kuroo and Suga’s confused expressions. “People from the Capital and from the North grow up hearing absurd stories about the other territories. They believe that if they go to the West they’ll be forced to work on fields in forced labor… And people fear the South as if the Devil himself lives there.”

“Not anymore, I moved here.”, Kuroo simply says and Akaashi can’t help but chuckles. “But that’s beside the point. I can’t believe people would accept living marginalized here for fearing the other territories.”, he frowns, placing his empty tea cup on the table. “I mean, I can understand the South, alright? We’re not easy and if you wanna live there, knowing how to kill is a basic skill. But the West is calm and easy to live in.”

“Yeah!”, Suga nods vehemently. “We have a lot of villages and no one is ‘forced to work’ there! We do believe everyone needs to contribute to the community, but no one is force into anything in the West. It’s against the law. Old Ukai banned it even before we were born.”

“But it’s probably because people here don’t know.”, Daichi says thoughtful. “Because they only listen to old stories since they never go anywhere out of their comfort zone.”

“That too.”, Akaashi agrees. “But I think the biggest reason people from the Capital don’t leave is because they are taught that being born here gives them some sort of high level comparing to the rest of the Kingdom. So they probably don’t leave because they believe they are too good for any other place. People here don’t even go to the North, which is basically a copy from us.”

“Because they are too close to the Crown, they started to believe their blood is blue too…”, Kuroo says, softly shaking his head in disapproval.

“That’s probably the Aristocracy’s fault.”, Akaashi says thoughtful. “You build a city full of aristocrats and suddenly every person that lives in said city will think they belong to the royalty even when they don’t.”

“Isn’t this a toxic way of thinking?”, Suga asks, still inside of his cocoon made of blankets because of the cold, but his lips finally turning back to the right color.

“It is.”, Akaashi nods. “But I don’t think we can change people’s heads from day to night, it’ll take some time… But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.”

Kuroo nods with a soft smile, but before they could go further on the subject, Konoha knocks at the door and excuses himself before entering the room. Konoha brings with him some papers on one of his arms and something that seems to be a large map on the other one.

“I’m sorry for taking so long.”, Konoha says as he places the papers on the table. 

“It’s ok. We were having a nice conversation.”, Akaashi assures him with a calm smile and Konoha nods.

“I brought both the papers of the water problem and the trade route.”, Konoha says, handing the four of them said papers. Konoha is extremely organized, so it’s not a surprised to Akaashi that he actually had handwritten the papers four extra times so each one of them can have a copy.

“Maybe we should start with the water supply problem since it’s the biggest one…”, Akaashi suggests and the others nods. “I didn’t find much information about it on my father’s documents, but for what I managed to find it seems that the dike is almost at its end and it would be a huge expense to work around it…”

“Well, honestly Shiratorizawa shouldn’t have started the construction of the dike, Sir…”, Daichi says. “You mind if I show you on the map?”, he asks.

“Yes, sure.”, Akaashi nods.

Kuroo quickly takes the things out of the coffee table and place it on one of the side tables as Konoha opens the map over the table. It’s a raw map of the Kingdom, without the villages, only the rivers and reliefs. Daichi grabs the dip pen Konoha hands him, leaning over the map.

“The dike is being built here.”, Daichi says, circling the beginning of the river in a mountain in the middle of the North territory. “This river feeds the fields on the top of our territory. The river coming from the volcano feeds the bottom part of the West.”

“There’s no other river running to the West?”, Akaashi asks, leaning to the map too.

“No…”, Daichi shakes his head. “The one coming from the volcano is already making a web on the bottom part of the territory, but because the bottom part stands lower than the top part of the territory, we can’t do anything since we can’t make the water go up.”

“Hm.”, Akaashi hums thoughtfully, propping his chin on his hand, his elbow against his knee and his eyes on the map. “We could, but I don’t think a water pulley system would take care of this… Besides it would take too long.”

“We could…”, Kuroo starts, thoughtful. “Well, if we use the aqueducts that already exists, we can use the border river to feed the top part of the West…”, he says, sliding to the ground to sit on his knees, asking for the pen and tracing over the map. “This part right here is empty from both sides, so it’s probably a good place.”

“Won’t it hinder the water supply from the South?”, Suga asks before pointing to a specific part of the West. “Our next village is right here, so I think it would work.”

“No. We barely use the border river for this. Almost all of our water supply comes from rivers that are born inside the territory.”, Kuroo says, pointing to the rivers that start and end inside the South. “And the few ones that don’t, come from the East so using the border river is ok.”

“Would the South be ok with workers going back and forth?”, Daichi asks, a hint of worry on his voice.

“It’s close to Nohebi, so I’ll have Suguru taking care of things.”, Kuroo says thoughtfully. “We can probably make it work by preventing the nomads tribes to walk around the area for the period of the construction. I can have both Suguru and Numai working on it”

“Alright, then.”, Akaashi nods. “I’ll send the order to freeze the works at the dike until this project gets finalized so it won’t hinder the supply from the villages.”, he says and Konoha takes notes of it. 

“Hopefully Washijou will listen…”, Suga grumbles, his face contorted in displeasure.

“He better.”, Kuroo frowns. “You can say I’ll go after his old butt if he dares to disobey you. It’s not as if I’m not looking for a reason to get to his neck it has at least four years, anyways.”, he says, lifting his face to look at Akaashi.

“Don’t worry.”, Akaashi calmly says, caressing Kuroo’s bangs to the side with his fingertips. “He’ll obey.”, he simply says, because it’s not an option. “I’ll just need to both of you to draw the project so Konoha can make the official plan.”

“Of course.”, Kuroo and Daichi agree in unison.

“So this is settled for now..”, Akaashi says thoughtful. “Unless any of you have anything more to add, I think we can move onto the next topic.”

Since none of them said anything, Akaashi move to the subject of the trade route. It’s a lighter subject to talk about, so the conversation flows more easily. Akaashi explains the plans to Daichi and together they draw the possible routes to be used. Suga and Konoha seems to agree with each other while talking about the economic interests around the trade route, Suga supplying Konoha with a lot of informations about the market inside the Kingdom; the former King didn’t seem to worry enough to take notes about those things, so all the informations they have are from when Konoha’s father was still alive, which means that it has a lot of things that are outdated. Kuroo takes care of the security part, since he has a good relationship with the guards of the West, he can come with plans that Nishinoya, the leader of the guard, will accept. 

The afternoon passes by them quickly and when they finally finish the meeting it’s already night. Both Akaashi and Kuroo insist that the couple from the West stay in the castle for the night, since it’s already late to them to go back and it’s still raining. Yukie allocates the couple in one of the bedrooms and Akaashi can’t remember the last time the castle had guests staying overnight. His father had never liked to have people visiting, keeping the doors always closed so no one could have the wrong idea that the Nestle was, in any form, welcoming them. Akaashi always thought that this wasn’t a good way to rein, but it wasn’t as if he could say something to his father, anyways.

“Oh, Daichi.”, Akaashi calls when he sees the leader of the West leaning against the half-wall that gives view to the central garden three stores below. 

“My King.”, Daichi bows respectfully. “I’m sorry for wandering around the Castle... Suga and Kuroo are talking inside the bedroom and Suga gently told me I should wait outside.”

“It’s ok.”, Akaashi chuckles, stopping by Daichi’s side and leaning against the half-wall, also facing the garden. “Is Suga ok with the cold?”

“Well, I don’t think he’s truly ok… but he already nestled on the bed, so I suppose he’ll do fine.”, Daichi says with a calm smile. “How’s Kuroo dealing with it?”

“That’s good.”, Akaashi nods. “He doesn’t like it… He didn’t make a nest or something, but he is always in my winter clothes… Which get me worried about how he will deal with the weather when it’s truly cold here.”, he says, a small sigh leaving his lips as he looks up to the cloudy sky.

“I don’t think you need to worry, sir.”, Daichi smile gently. “It’s Kuroo, after all. He’s too stubborn to be defeated by something like the weather.”

“I guess you’re right.”, Akaashi chuckles.

“You know, sir…”, Daichi starts, turning his back to the garden and sinking his hands on his pockets. “We were all worried about him… Because he’s alone here and far away from home. He kept saying on his letters that he was fine, that things are going fine but it was hard to believe. We never had good experiences with people from the Capital, you know?”

“I understand it.”, Akaashi nods. “It’s not a surprise for me that everyone thought I would try to do something bad against him… Because everyone here thought he would kill me before sunrise after our marriage. I think there’s a bridge we need to build between both mine and Kuroo’s worlds.”

“To be completely honest with you, Sir… We all thought he would kill you before sunrise.”, Daichi shrugs softly. “It surprises me how much he actually likes you. The way he act around you show me that everything is truly fine and it makes me happy.”

“You care a lot about him, don’t you?”, Akaashi asks with an small smile.

“He was by my side when no one else was.”, Daichi says, looking at his own feet. “You father never cared about the West as long as we kept feeding Fukurodani and the North. I was young when I rise to the leadership of the West and Kuroo helped me to stand my ground against your father’s ideas.”

“It’s a surprise to me that both the West and the South kept their loyalty towards the Crown.”, Akaashi says.

“When Kuroo said he would get married to the heir of the Crown we all thought that he was going to declare war against the Capital. But he didn’t, and we still don’t know why.”, Daichi sighs heavily. “We would’ve followed him if he decided to go into a war. In the same way that we’re following him now that he decided that you are a King he wants to follow.”

“I just hope to live up to his expectations.”, Akaashi says more to himself than to Daichi, watching as the heavy raindrops hit the flowers.

“I believe you will, sir. I trust his instincts more than mine.”, Daichi says, stepping away from the half-wall. “Well, I think I’m going back to the room now, sir. Have a good night.”, he says, bowing respectfully.

“Good night, Daichi.”, Akaashi smiles, watching as Daichi disappears on the shadows of the hall.

Akaashi turns back to face the garden, sighing heavily as his eyes hover over the flowers his mother so carefully choose years ago. Akaashi wonders if his mother would approve the marriage, if she would agree with his father’s wishes and support an arranged marriage. Part of him doubts his mother would ever accept it, but at the same time Akaashi doesn’t remember her well enough. Ten years had passed since her death and the few memories Akaashi still have are more like flashes of light on the darkness of his past. His father taught him to never look back, never think about things that had passed already, and Akaashi keeps doing it even though he feels as if he’s losing something important in the way. 

“What am I suppose to do if you catch a cold?”, Kuroo asks softly and Akaashi chuckles, turning his face to watch as Kuroo walks towards him.

“Well, you’re the Prince… On my absence, you’re the one that reins over the Kingdom.”, Akaashi says with a small smile.

“I don’t think the North would approve.”, Kuroo smiles softly, leaning against the half-wall besides Akaashi.

“Probably not.”, Akaashi nods, his eyes falling back over the flowers.

“There’s something I want to ask you permission for…”, Kuroo says, crossing his arms and propping it on top of the half-wall.

“You don’t need my permission to do things, you know that.”, Akaashi says, a small frown between his brows because he thought this was already clear between them.

“I know, but… This is personal.”, Kuroo says, looking down at the garden. “Would you let me take care of your mother’s garden?”

“Wha-Oh…”, Akaashi blinks a few times, looking surprised at Kuroo. “You don’t have to…”

“I know, but I want to.”, Kuroo says, a small smile on the corner of his lips and his eyes still on the flowers. “It seems to be the last memory of her on the castle. I feel as if I should take care of it… Because it’s important to you.”, he looks up at Akaashi. “So I would like to know if its ok if I do.”

“Yeah…”, Akaashi’s smile is soft when he nods. “I would appreciate that… Thank you.”

Kuroo smiles back, stepping away from the wall and offering his hand to Akaashi. “Let’s go to our bedroom… It’s already late.”, he says and Akaashi nods, holding his hand so they can walk to their bedroom together.

“You’re smelling like lime…”, Akaashi comments once he steps closer to Kuroo.

“Oh. Probably because of Suga…”, Kuroo says thoughtful. “You can fix it if you want…”, he says when they are crossing the bridge to their tower and Akaashi hums in agreement, because he does.

Daichi and Suga left to the West on the next morning right after the breakfast.

A week passes since the visit from the leaders of the West and the rain remains strong and uninterrupted. Nothing abnormal to summer times in the Capital since sunny days are quite rare independently of the time of the year. 

Akaashi watches the heavy raindrops hitting the glass of the window behind his desk, his mind focused on something far away from the papers piled up on his desk. He barely listens to Konoha scribbling something somewhere inside the office, completely lost in thoughts.

He wonders how far the Kingdom’s problems go and how little he actually knows about it. Daichi said somewhere in the afternoon that the water supply problem runs it has at least four years, but Akaashi haven’t heard of it until recently. Akaashi knows for fact that his father was quite relapse towards certain things, but he never thought his father would straight up ignore problems that affect the vast majority of their population. This makes him think how far it goes the things he doesn’t know about the Areraveth.

Akaashi suddenly gets up from his chair, grabbing the keys on his first drawer and quickly walking to outside his office, ignoring Konoha’s confused calls. He walks up the stairs and towards the east wing of the Nest, his quick steps echoing inside the empty stone halls of that part of the Castle. Akaashi stops in front of the double door of his father’s office, taking a deep breath. He is the King now, there aren’t places inside his own Castle where he can’t go, so he opens the door.

Unsurprisingly white, the former King’s office resides on the farthest and highest point of the Castle. The walls are covered in bookshelves and Akaashi can see paper neatly stored in the shelves and he knows there are more in the drawers. The long white table seems to have never been used, the silver stationary set polished clean until perfection. The office is so sterile clean that makes Akaashi nauseous.

“Sir? What is happening?”, Konoha asks softly, staying by the door.

But Akaashi is still not paying attention; his mind is too focused on one specific thing. He walks to the drawers, starting to opening it and taking out the papers so he can read them, carelessly throwing on the ground the ones that aren’t what he’s looking for. In fifteen minutes the once extremely neat and clean office is a mess as Akaashi continues to search for what he is sure is there, but he still can’t find it.

“Sir?”, Konoha calls again, a hint of agony on his voice. “Akaashi, what are you doing? You can’t make a mess on your father’s office.”

“My castle, Akinori. I can do the hell I want to.”, Akaashi finally says. “If he wanted things to be kept in place…”, he says as he starts to pull out the drawers on the desk, “… he should have stayed as the King.”

“But, Akaashi…”, Konoha starts, but he doesn’t actually knows what say so he just watches as Akaashi crosses the office towards a wooden chest that stays under one of the windows.

“Help me here.”, Akaashi asks, because the chest is locked with a heavy padlock and he doesn’t have the key. “Will you help me or do I need to call Bokuto all over from the other side of the city?”, he asks when Konoha does nothing but stare wide-eyed at him.

“I-Yes. Sorry. I’ll help.”, Konoha nods, rushing to Akaashi’s side to help him to break the lock.

It takes them a few attempts but they finally are able to break the padlock and open the chest, revealing a huge amount of papers, pressed down inside the chest carelessly. Akaashi takes out the first paper he can reach, unfolding it. It’s a yellow-is parchment paper with a neat but hushed calligraphy on it, in the bottom half a perfectly understandable signature reads “ _Kuroo Tetsurou_ ”.

Akaashi widens his eyes, because he finally found it. He finally found the letter from the South, the same one’s Kuroo had said once that the former King used to ignore. Akaashi needs to sit on the floor and take a deep breath to calm himself, his heartbeat so strong that he can hear his pulse on his ears. Once he clears his mind, he starts to read it.

There are hundreds of letters on the chest, some in perfectly good state but other with dried droplets of blood, dirt and rain. There are letters from Seijoh, trying to bring awareness to the King about the conflicts happening on the desert, asking the King to _please_ intervene before more people dies on both sides. There also letters from the West lost between the ones from the South, letters about the water problem with the North and about the border needing more men to work there because Dateko wasn’t managing the situation alone. There are a lot of battle reports too, most part of them under Kuroo’s always hushed calligraphy, telling the King about the conflicts happening on Areraveth’s border, reporting tones of deaths that, on Kuroo’s harsh words, could’ve been avoided.

Kuroo’s letters are actually the most numerous ones, since he does seem to report everything he does. Akaashi finds the letter where he says that if the King doesn’t do anything about the war between the Coastal Kingdoms, he will alone forge an alliance because he won’t let his people die anymore. Kuroo’s letters seem to become harsher the newest the papers become. On the most recent ones Kuroo seems to lack any sign of respect, demanding actions from the capital about the conflict between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, saying with all words that he _will_ support Oikawa’s decision if Oikawa decides to go into a war against the North and emphasizing that he has no intentions on letting people alive if he is forced into taking this decision.

“Akaashi?”, Konoha calls, worried because Akaashi’s expression seems to get darker as he reads the letters.

“Call Kuroo… Now.”

-

Ever since Daichi and Suga left one week ago, the word about Kuroo’s wedding spread across the territories. Kuroo received letters from people like Noya, Suguru and Oikawa expressing their happiness because they finally know that Kuroo is actually fine, letters from Yaku and Kai saying that they are happy that everything is fine but reassuring him that if anything happens he can still starts a war that they will back him up, but he also received a very angry letter from Kenma.

Kenma, on his letter, complains about how Kuroo isn’t supposed to be acting as a good wife because he’s a warrior and he should be still a warrior. Kenma also calls Kuroo weak, accusing him to fall on his knees in front of King Keiji way too easily. Kuroo understands that Kenma is hurt, that he won’t accept easily that King Keiji is actually a good person and a good, but untrained, King. He hopes that Sugawara were good enough to tell the others not only about how Kuroo’s wedding is going but also about how King Keiji cares about the issues from the other territories. But Kuroo does know that things with Kenma won’t be easy, and he’s trying to get ready to deal with it when the time finally comes.

Kuroo takes a special time and care to answer Kenma’s letter, because Kenma is special.

“My Prince?”, Konoha asks from the outside, knocking softly at the door.

“It’s open.”, Kuroo answers, placing down his pen and turning on his chair to look at the door.

Konoha enters slowly, his wide eyes and disheveled hair showing a sign of distress that Kuroo had never seen and that makes him quickly gets up from his chair. “What happened?”, he asks, worried.

“The King is calling you, my Prince.”, Konoha says, and he seems truly troubled. “He’s on his father’s office on the east wing.”

“Are you ok, Akinori?”, Kuroo asks worried, holding Konoha’s arms carefully because Konoha seems about to faint.

“Yes, I… I think I’m surprised? He just threw everything on the ground and I wasn’t expecting that.”, Konoha says. 

“He what?”, Kuroo asks surprised, because King Keiji throwing things around isn’t something he can picture.

“Please, don’t worry.”, Konoha smiles kindly, placing his hands on Kuroo’s arms. “The King is waiting for you, my Prince. I’ll take you there.”

Kuroo nods, stepping back just to put Duke inside his makeshift wooden playpen so he won’t poop all around the office before following Konoha to outside the office. Kuroo grumbles something under his breath as he steps on the open hall and the rainy wind hits him, making him buttoning up the navy blue winter coat that he is wearing; Konoha chuckles softly, leading Kuroo to one of the side corridors so they can get out of the wind. 

Kuroo had never walked to this side of the castle, normally remaining on the west side of the Nest since it’s closer to King Keiji’s tower and the kitchen. The smell here is different, a strong and acid scent that seems to be impregnated on the walls; it bothers Kuroo’s nose. 

Konoha steps back once they reach the former King’s office doors, allowing Kuroo to enter first the room. King Keiji is sitting on the floor, papers scattered all around him and the whole office a mess. 

“Sir?”, Kuroo calls and King Keiji snaps his head up from the paper he is reading.

“I found the letters from the South.”, King Keiji says, making a gesture towards the papers around him, and Kuroo’s eyes follow.

The first thing Kuroo recognizes is his own calligraphy on the papers, followed by the lotus flower, symbol of the South, on the top of most part of the papers; he can also see gladiolus, the symbol of the West, on some papers pilled on the King’s left side. Kuroo takes a deep breath before looking up from the papers to the King, remaining silent because he supposes the King hadn’t finished talking.

“I want you to tell me about the confront between South and North.”, King Keiji says and a deep sigh leaves Kuroo’s lips.

“Is this an order or a request?”, Kuroo asks, his fingers intertwined behind his back.

The frown between King Keiji’s brows deepens as he the question seems to sink into his mind. There’s an unsaid deal, an agreement between gentlemen between South and North that says that neither Kuroo nor Washijou can try to win the sympathy of the King towards their sides on the conflict since the King is supposed to remain impartial; and even though Kuroo is sure that Washijou isn’t honest about it, he prefers to not let it stain his honor.

“As your King, I order you to tell me.”, King Keiji firmly says, seeming to quickly understand what he was supposed to do.

“As you wish, my King.”, Kuroo nods. “Konoha, you’ll be here as a witness that I’m not, by any ways, trying to bring the King to my side and that I’m just following his orders. Ok?”

“Ok.”, Konoha quickly nods.

“Well..”, Kuroo sighs, passing his hand through his hair and finally stepping into the office. “You may want to sit somewhere more comfortable, sir.”, he says as he drags one of the white chairs from the reunion table to close to the King. “I have quite a lot of things to tell you.”

King Keiji sighs heavily, but gets up from the floor and walks to the former’s King old chair, sitting there. Kuroo waits for Konoha to sit somewhere comfortable too, because it’s important that Konoha remains inside the room. Kuroo can’t let other people think that he was trying to influence the King’s decisions about the civil war that is about to blow between South and North; and to be completely fair, he isn’t trying to influence King Keiji about it because in the end he wants to let Oikawa do whatever he wants even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“In order to get you to understand what is happening now, I need to tell you what have been happening since the beginning.”, Kuroo says once everyone is settled on their seats. “I need to tell you the true story of Areraveth.”

“What do you mean by the true story?”, King Keiji frowns, confused.

“The story that isn’t about five brave explorers that founded this Kingdom to welcome the ones in need for a shelter, but about five war prisoners that orchestrated a coup d’etat against a Kingdom already that already existed.”, Kuroo answers and he can see the King getting even more confused.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”, King Keiji says, the frown between his brows getting even deeper.

“I’m only telling you this because if I don’t the rest of the story won’t make sense, alright?”, Kuroo says. “Your ancestor and his friends were war prisoners from a Kingdom far west from here that managed to run away. When they got here they were accept into this small Kingdom that already existed. The five men were way too clever and for years they worked so they could slowly make their influence on this Kingdom grow until they were strong enough to take the former King from his throne and only then Areraveth was created.”

“What?”, King Keiji asks in a whisper, his eyes widening.

“I’m sure you’ll find the letters and plans from that time somewhere in Shiratorizawa. Washijou showed them to Nekomata once.”, Kuroo says, because since he isn’t lying, he wants King Keiji to seek for the truth by himself too.

“I-Ok.”, King Keiji nods, passing his hand through his hair. “Go on.”

“Well, as I said, the Kingdom was small and lacked of strong people to enter into a battle, which was the primal desire of the five founders because they wanted revenge against the Kingdom that had made them prisoners. So in order to build the strength of Areraveth, the five founders started to narrow down the secondary gender of the people that lived here.”, Kuroo says, leaning against the back of the chair and sighing. “In other words…”

“They started breeding people.”, King Keiji finishes Kuroo’s sentence, his expression a mix of shock and disgust.

“Precisely.”, Kuroo nods. “You see, Areraveth is seven-hundred years old and back in those days people believed that Alphas were strong, Omegas were weak and Betas didn’t actually have any value.”

“Isn’t it how we still perceive things?”, Konoha asks, but by his whispered tone Kuroo can’t know if it was a question.

“Here in the North, yes.”, Kuroo answers anyways.

“Alright.. So they started to breed people inside the Kingdom.”, King Keiji calls Kuroo back to the story.

“Yes. The inhabited part of Areraveth were concentrate where today we call the North, but the founders wanted to expand the Kingdom since the North never was too fertile. So they started to inhabit what we call today the West.”, Kuroo tries to keep his voice as clear as possible as he tells the story. “But, you see, the founders were trying to create a strong and lethal army up in the North, they couldn’t use their good Alphas to take care of plantations on the West, it would be a waste. So they used the cheapest and easiest manpower available at the time.”

“They used prisoners.”, King Keiji stats, because he is a man of study so he knows how those things work.

“Exactly. They transformed both Alphas and Omegas that had been caught doing anything that they judge as liable to imprisonment, which could go from stealing to as far as betraying the Kingdom, as slave labor on the plantation fields of the West.”, Kuroo can see how uneasy the King is starting to get on his chair. “So that was how the West was created.”

“On the shoulder of slaves.”, King Keiji says, a heavy sigh weighting his voice.

“Yes.”, Kuroo nods calmly, giving the King some time to digest the informations.

“You said Alphas and Omegas… What happened to the Betas? They never explained to us what happened to them. Do you know?”, Konoha asks and Kuroo sighs.

“About the Betas… As I said, Betas never had much value to the Kingdom they were building, so what happened was when they were confirmed to be Betas, the kids were taken to the desert where today we have the East.”, Kuroo answers, following King Keiji with his eyes as the King gets up from his chair and walks to the window.

“They threw little kids into the cold desert?”, King Keiji asks, his voice controlled but Kuroo can hear the growl on the back of his throat.

“Yes.”, Kuroo nods and this time the King truly growls. “At that time the Betas didn’t have any value to the plans of the founders, so they got discarded. The lost tribes in the East are heirs of the Betas that learned how to survive on that inhospitable environment.”

“What about the South?”, King Keiji asks, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against window glass.

“The South born from a revolution.”, Kuroo answers. “You see, the way the North perceived Omegas, the way they trained Omegas to be, were against the real nature of an Omega. The secondary gender isn’t a social pyramid, or at least it shouldn’t be used as one. So a group of Omegas revolted against the North.”

“Alone?”, Konoha asks and Kuroo nods.

“Which means they lost.”, Kuroo says. “But the founders decided to not kill them but use them as an example of what would happen to Omegas that disobeyed the rules. They banned the group of Omegas to the forest at the south part of the territory, expecting them to either die away from the comforts of the North or to come back with their heads down, showing that Omegas need the protection of the Alphas to survive.”

“But neither of them happened…”, King Keiji says, still leaning against the glass.

“Yeah. The Omegas adapted and survived inside the forest and that’s how Nekoma was founded.”, Kuroo says, his eyes softening a bit. “With time, more and more Omegas, and some Betas and Alphas, would run away from the North and into the forest. The South is a land of refugees.”

“That is really different from what we learned on school.”, Konoha says with a frown. “We never learned about the slaves of the West or the kids of the East. We knew the South was born out of a revolution, but the school taught us that it was because the South refuses our faith.”

“Well, I guess teaching the facts the way it happened isn’t the most indicated way to keep the social structure of the Kingdom.”, Kuroo says thoughtfully.

“But what does the story has to do with the problem between Shiratorizawa and Seijoh?”, King Keiji asks.

“So the North started to breed people, trying to perfect their Alphas in order to have the best army, which lead them to taper the spectrum of secondary genders so much that Omegas and Betas starter to become rare.”, Kuroo says, turning to face the King. “And which territory inside the Kingdom has the largest amount of Omegas?”

King Keiji stares at Kuroo for a long time before answering. “You’re telling me that Shiratorizawa wants the Omegas from the South and that’s why they are almost getting into a war?”

“That’s precisely what I’m telling you, sir.”, Kuroo nods. “The North is lacking on fertile and available Omegas to reproduction, but not only that, the North also lack of fertile land. The North is nothing more than a dry and slowly dying land.”

“Ok… So let me see if I understood it right.”, King Keiji says, walking back to his chair and sitting down again. “The North is trying to get into the South to conquer both their Omegas and their land?”

“In the end, yes. There’s more about it, of course, but that’s the essence of the problem, yes.”, Kuroo nods.

King Keiji sighs, burying his face on his own hands for a few seconds. “Akinori.”, he calls, lifting his face. “Send a letter both to the North and the West. I want all three of the leaders here to a meeting in the middle of the next month.”, he says and Konoha quickly gets up.

“Yes, sir.”, Konoha nods, bowing lightly to the couple before walking out of the office.

“I need you to call your vice-leader here.”, King Keiji says to Kuroo.

“Of course.”, Kuroo nods lightly.

King Keiji sighs again, massaging his own temples as he closes his eyes. Kuroo gets up from his chair, walking to the King and calmly starting to massage his shoulders. As much as Kuroo knows that King Keiji needs to face his problems, something inside him doesn’t enjoy seeing the King suffering like that. 

“You think my dad knew?”, King Keiji asks, his voice not louder than a whisper.

“Hm?”, Kuroo asks, not sure about what exactly the King was talking about.

“I mean, I know he knew about the problem between the South and the North… But about everything else…”, King Keiji says and he seems a little bit off.

“He definitely knew. All of the Kings before you knew, sir.”, Kuroo says, carefully kneading the King’s tense shoulders. “I believe he didn’t tell you because you’re not like him and he knew that.”

“Is that a good thing?”, King Keiji asks, relaxing his shoulders.

“Yeah, it is.”, Kuroo smiles calmly, giving space for the King to lean back against the back of the chair and look up at him. “You can do better than he did.”

“What if I fall?”

“I’ll be there right by your side to help you to get up.”, Kuroo offers him his cheshire smile and the King lifts his hand to touch Kuroo’s cheek.

“You look like a cat, you know that?”, King Keiji asks softly.

“You like cats, sir?”, Kuroo asks with a small smile.

“Now I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this one was heavy on the story, buuuuut it's needed. Since the story is not only about the couple, there is a lot that I need to explain and do hahah  
> But, anyways, I hope you liked!   
> And as always, you can reach me out on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!  
> See you on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, huh.... I'll explain everything in the end notes. 
> 
> For now, just enjoy the chapter (:

There are parts of the Nest that Akaashi doesn’t go often. Since he spends the majority of his time locked inside his office working, it’s hard to see him wandering around, and even harder if it’s without his husband’s company. Somehow, in those few months they have been married, people already expect to see Kuroo with him every time Akaashi is outside his office. It doesn’t bother him, but it’s funny anyway.

Apart from going to the garden or the dining room with Kuroo, or staying on their bedroom together, Akaashi doesn’t have the habit of walking around his own Castle. Maybe because he was taught that way, with a list of forbidden places in the Nest, Akaashi ends up avoiding wandering. 

But since the day he crossed the line and entered his father’s old office, Akaashi started to feel different. As if the box of glass where his father had kept him captive all those years had finally broken, he now feels the necessity of exploring. Akaashi is well aware that this isn’t more than a childish behaviour, a stupid form of showing someone that isn’t even present that he is now owner of himself. 

The Nest have always been an almost sacred place to the ones living in Fukurodani, the shiny pearl on top of the hill, completely unreachable to the commoners that live on its shadow. What the people of the Capital doesn’t know is that the sterile Castle isn’t tangible to its residents either. 

Built over strict rules and controlled behavior, the Nest used to be as dead as the ice desert on the East. Always silent and cold, one could barely hear anything that wasn’t the whistle of the sea wind outside. The fire torches wouldn’t be lit until the darkness had took over the Castle, resulting on pitch black corridors even in the middle of the day. The sunlight, always cold and lifeless in this part of the Kingdom, gave the Nest a perpetual blue-ish color that seemed to match the gloominess of the weather.

That was until Akaashi himself sprinkled a bit of cayenne pepper over the bland soup that was the Nest. 

When Akaashi said that Kuroo was free to do whatever he pleased inside the Castle, he surely wasn’t expecting to the Omega to bring the place back into life in a way that Akaashi hadn’t yet seen in his lifetime. People no longer pretend to not exist and one can hear the servants happily chatting just by walking through the now warmly illuminated corridors. The Nest now smells like spices, the perennial fire of the torches scaring away the depressing blue from the cold. The garden in the center of the Castle, the one Akaashi’s mother loved so much, seems to be glowing with renewed light, a colorful sight to sore eyes.

“My Lord?”, Yukie’s voice startles Akaashi out of his thoughts and he tears his eyes away from the garden two floors below to look at the female Alpha. “Is everything ok?”, she asks in a worried tone.

“Yeah…”, Akaashi offers her a calm smile, “Just wondering where Tetsurou could be.”

“Oh!”, Yukie smiles, her face brightening as the shadows of worry leave her pretty features. “The Prince is probably downstairs with the General, my Lord.”

“Downstairs?”, Akaashi asks, a small frown taking place between his brows because he is sure he would be able to hear Bokuto if he was anywhere inside the Castle.

“Yes, Sir.”, Yukie nods, still smiling. “During the afternoons, the Prince and the General usually use the dungeons to train.”

“Oh…”, Akaashi hums understanding, looking down at the garden again. The dungeons are another place Akaashi had never put a foot before.

“Would you like me to call them, Sir?”, Yukie asks, her thoughts probably going to the same direction as Akaashi’s.

“No, it’s ok.”, Akaashi smiles calmly. “I’ll go see them, you don’t have to worry.”

Yukie nods again, but still seeming uneasy about it. “Can I do anything else for you, my Lord?”, she asks and as much as they had known each other since birth, Yukie had never lose her respectful tone of voice and manners.

Akaashi shakes his head lightly. “I’m fine, feel free to go.”

Yukie nods, bowing respectfully before resuming on walking to wherever she was going before. She’s almost entering one of the halls when Akaashi speaks again, “Actually, Yukie…?”, he calls, making her stop.

“Yes, Sir?”, she asks, turning around to give him her full attention.

“How’s Tetsurou adapting?”

“He’s doing more than fine, Sir.”, Yukie chuckles. “He turned the Castle upside down without anyone noticing, but no one is complaining.”, she smiles, “If anything, people seem to be happier.”

“I’m glad.”, Akaashi says with a small smile. “That’s it. Sorry for calling again.”, he says, turning around to look at the garden again, the sun isn’t above it anymore, but since it’s still afternoon, the place is well illuminated.

“Hm, Sir…?”, Yukie calls, her voice unsure.

“Yes?”, Akaashi asks, turning his face to look at her.

“I hope you don’t get angry, but can I tell you something?”, she asks, looking uneasy for some reason.

“Sure.”, Akaashi nods, starting to feel worried. “What is it?”

“Huh…”, Yukie starts, frowning as if trying to find the right words. “I don’t want you to think that we keep talking about your life, my Lord, but Kaori is an Omega and she have been worried about the Prince.”

“About Tetsurou?”, Akaashi frowns, turning himself around so he is facing Yukie, the lines of worry visible on his face.

“Yes.”, Yukie nods, fidgeting a bit. “She voiced her concerns to me about the Prince’s feelings and instincts.”

“How so?”, Akaashi keeps his voice calm while talking, not wanting to sound angry or anything that could insinuate to Yukie that she was doing something wrong.

“Kaori said that the Prince might be feeling lonely… Since he’s an Omega and Omegas feel the necessity of sharing their lives with their partners, Kaori thinks that maybe the Prince feels lonely without your presence, sir.”, Yukie says, keeping her eyes low.

Akaashi frowns, confused and worried. He doesn’t know much about Omegas, to be completely honest, since he spent his life studying, so he can’t ignore what other Omega is saying about his husband. “Why does she thinks that?”

“She said that since the Prince is pure instinct, it’s likely that he suffers with those things more than Omegas from the Capital.”, Yuki explains. “Kaori is worried that maybe the Prince is taming down his Omega instincts in order to not bother you.”

“Oh…”, Akaashi mutters thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry for intruding in your life, my Lord.”, Yuki says, bowing again.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Yukie. Tell Kaori I appreciate her worry and that I’ll talk to him.”, Akaashi offers her a small smile.

“I’ll let her know, Sir.”, Yukie nods.

“Great.” Akaashi says, finally stepping away from the half-wall he had been leaning over for the past twenty minutes. “And, please, inform Akinori that I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“As you wish, Sir.”, Yukie bows again before retreating to one of the corridors to find Konoha.

Akaashi watches her go before turning on his heels to walk to the stairs. He’s worried, of course. To him, Kuroo seems to be fine, but Akaashi can’t give himself the luxury of ignoring the words of another Omega. If Kaori is worried about Kuroo, Akaashi should probably get worried too. Maybe Konoha is right and he should be more present in his husband’s life. Maybe he should take more breaks on his work to spend some time with Kuroo. Maybe, without noticing, Akaashi had been neglecting their marriage in order to give Kuroo freedom. But, now that he thinks about it, freedom doesn’t equal to his absence.

The only way to enter the dungeons is through a stairway whose entrance is hidden in the end of an unused corridor. Since the Castle hardly is used for anything more than living, the cells underneath the round structure of the Nest haven’t been utilized in decades, which results in a weird cold air stagnated on top of the spiral stair. It’s oddly dark and Akaashi can’t say that it’s an inviting place to go.

“Alright.”, Akaashi mumbles to himself, stepping on the first step. “Haunted places doesn’t exist.”, he reassures himself, trying to forget about all the weird horror stories Konoha used to tell them when they were younger.

Akaashi starts to walk down the stairs, his steps echoing inside the corridor. Akaashi is almost in the middle of the staircase when he starts to hear the clatter of a sword fight followed by growls and snarls.

“C’MON! GET UP!”, Kuroo’s voice reverberates through the stone walls, rough and feral in a way that Akaashi had never heard before.

“I’M TIRED!”, Bokuto’s whine can be heard as Akaashi walks through the corridor that lead to the open area.

The dungeons follow the same mold that the Nest, a circular structure two floors below the ground floor of the Castle. The walls are filled with iron-bars gates that lead to the small cells, the round space under the garden being some sort of arena with sand on the floor. Fire torches on the stone pillars illuminate the sultry place, the flames gaining life as the shadows of the two men dance around on the walls.

Akaashi takes advantage of Bokuto’s sea salt scent being too strong since he’s all sweaty to hide his own presence, suppressing his scent. He had never seen Kuroo fighting before and this is a too good opportunity to Akaashi to not take. Akaashi stops by one of the pillars, leaning against the cold stone and crossing his arms.

Akaashi watches in awe as Kuroo attacks Bokuto with his sword, his movements quick and well-trained, giving Bokuto close to no room to escape. Bokuto attacks him back, pure brutal force as he swings his sword, aiming for Kuroo’s head. But Kuroo easily blocks the sword with his own, punching Bokuto’s chest with the side of his fist with enough force to knock the air out of Bokuto’s lungs and make him fall on the sand.

“If you gonna attack me, do it for real!”, Kuroo growls, nothing on him suggesting the calm and soft person he usually is with Akaashi. “I could’ve killed you at least three times already!”

“I’m… tired!”, Bokuto growls back, but almost without strength since he’s still trying to catch up his breath.

“That’s not my…”, Kuroo interrupts his own speech, lifting his face and sniffing the air like an animal would do before turning his face at once to where Akaashi is, his pupils so expanded that the only remaining irises he has are thin golden rings glowing predatory under the flames of the torches. “Keiji.”

“Thank God.”, Bokuto breathes out.

“I’m sorry for bothering…”, Akaashi says with a small smile, stepping away from his spot and walking towards one of the many benches made of stone that surround the place used as arena.

“No, please.”, Bokuto interrupts, holding Kuroo’s outstretched hand and getting up. “You’re saving me from this psychopath. I need some rest, he’s killing me here.”, he says as walking to the stairs, blatantly running away from Kuroo.

“You’re ridiculous, Bo.”, Kuroo snorts and Bokuto answers something that they can’t understand since he’s already too high on the stairs.

“He’s running away from you…”, Akaashi chuckles, sitting down on the bench. “Were you torturing him or something?”

“We were having some light training…”, Kuroo says, walking towards the wicker vase that holds an impressive amount of swords and dropping Bokuto’s there.

“I have the impression that our ideas of ‘light training’ might be different.”, Akaashi smiles, hearing Kuroo snort a laugh.

“Probably, yeah.”, he nods, grabbing a way lighter sword from the vase. “You fight?”, Kuroo asks, turning around to walk to Akaashi.

“I learned how to fencing, yes.”, Akaashi says, holding the handle of the sword that Kuroo offers him. “I’m not good at it, though.”

“C’mon…”, Kuroo calls with a light movement of his head, his cat-like smile playing softly on his lips. “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Do you know how long it has since the last time I used a sword?”, Akaashi asks with a calm laugh, getting up from the bench with the sword in hand.

“I can imagine.”, Kuroo chuckles, approaching him and rolling up Akaashi’s long sleeves. “You need to get some sun, Keiji…”, he says, carefully holding Akaashi’s forearm in a way that Akaashi can clearly see the difference between his fair skin and Kuroo’s olive one.

“The sun is cold here, Tetsurou…”, Akaashi smiles ever so softly.

“I noticed.”, Kuroo grumbles, causing Akaashi to chuckle. “C’mon, my moonlight kissed King, grab your sword.”

“Wha…?!”, Akaashi widens his eyes, feeling his face heating up.

“Red is a pretty color on you too.”, Kuroo offers him his cheshire cat, his golden eyes glinting under the flames.

“Are you flirting with me?!”, Akaashi asks incredulous, his face now all hot and red because he wasn’t expecting something like that from Kuroo.

“You’re my husband, I have the right to do so.”, Kuroo simply says, having the audacity to wink at him. “En garde.”, he says and Akaashi assumes the position.

It has so long since the last time Akaashi wielded a sword that he grew unaccustomed to the weight of the weapon, but as soon as Kuroo swings his sword towards Akaashi, his muscular memory works faster than his brain and he blocks Kuroo’s stroke. Akaashi looks surprised at Kuroo, because he wasn’t expecting this from himself, but Kuroo only flashes him a cat-like smile before swinging his sword again, moving forwards to start to make Akaashi walk around the arena.

It’s pretty obvious that Kuroo is truly going easy on him, keeping his moves pretty close to the ones Akaashi had learned in fencing years ago and not putting the brutal pace he appeared to be using against Bokuto before, keeping everything playful instead. They walk around the arena, the metallic sound of their swords clashing against each other filling the dungeons together with the calm and soft laughs that leave both of their lips every time Kuroo makes them spin around while attacking. 

Akaashi, completely unused to exercise, doesn’t take long to start to feel sweat dripping on the sides of his face. He can see that Kuroo is also sweaty, his normally messy hair now tamed and clinging to his face, heavy drops of sweat dripping from his chin. Akaashi needs to suppress the thoughts of how pretty Kuroo looks drenched in sweat under the flame lights, his golden eyes shining as much as his skin. He is, in fact, beautiful and Akaashi is thankful that their little game is getting him breathless enough to cover his blushed cheeks.

“Already out of breath, Sir?”, Kuroo asks teasingly, blocking Akaashi’s attack above his head.

Akaashi’s laugh is broken by his gasps. “I’m not… Exactly athletic.”, he says, pushing his own bangs backwards with the back of his hand, feeling how wet his forehead is.

“Wanna take a break?”, Kuroo asks worried.

“Yes, please.”, Akaashi nods, lowering his sword when Kuroo does the same. “I’m out of shape…”, he chuckles, holding on Kuroo’s arm to walk with him to one of the benches.

“Too much time inside the office.”, Kuroo smiles, helping Akaashi to sit down and grabbing the swords, walking back to the vase and placing both weapons there. 

“About that… I heard that there’s a possibility of you feeling lonely because of the amount of time that I spend inside my office.”, Akaashi says once he starts to breathe normally again.

“Oh…”, Kuroo sighs, turning around to look at Akaashi. “Kaori shouldn’t be bothering you with those kind of problems.”

“She didn’t.”, Akaashi calmly says. “Yukie talked to me earlier and I’m glad she did.”

“Hm…”, Kuroo hums thoughtfully, walking around the arena, sinking his hands into his pockets.

Akaashi follows Kuroo’s with his eyes, waiting for him to continue the subject, but Kuroo doesn’t seem keen to it. “Is it true that you’re feeling lonely?”

“Well…”, Kuroo sighs, his shoulders dropping. “It’s not that I’m feeling lonely, because I’m always with people… But nature thinks otherwise.”

“How so?”, Akaashi frowns lightly.

“Huh…”, Kuroo sighs again, passing his hand through his hair, messing it up even more, finally walking to sit on the bench by Akaashi’s side. “How can I put it? Remember what I said back in that day when we went to the Army Headquarters? About messing up with each other’s instincts?”

“Hmhm.”, Akaashi nods, “You said that even though we weren’t mated yet, our presences still mess with each other’s instincts.”

“Exactly.”, Kuroo nods, frowning a bit. “It’s part of an Omega nature to want to be with their Alpha and share their days with them. In the end of the day, we’re kinda needy, that’s why we’re touchy with other Omegas, scenting each other and all…”

“That’s… Cute…”, Akaashi says thoughtfully and Kuroo squints at him. “What? You’re my husband, I have the right to think that.”, he says with a smile, chuckling as Kuroo huffs annoyed.

“Anyways, that’s it.”, Kuroo shrugs. “I’m not truly lonely, but we formed some sort of a bond and this is messing up with my instincts.”

“You should have told me that before.”, Akaashi sighs, looking at Kuroo’s profile, the way the flames cast shadows over his features. “I’ll make more time for you.”

“No,I shouldn’t. You have work to do, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this kind of thing.”, Kuroo says, getting up from the bench and Akaashi follows.

“Hey.”, Akaashi calls, holding Kuroo’s hand. “You’re my husband. Nothing related to you bothers me.”

Kuroo looks surprised at him, frowning lightly as if trying to make sense out of it. “Keiji…”, he sighs, not seeming to know how to answer it.

“Why don’t we go to our bedroom to have this conversation?”, Akaashi suggests, because the dungeons aren’t the best place to have this kind of conversation.

“Sure.”, Kuroo nods, intertwining their fingers and walking towards the staircase. “I desperately need to take a shower.”, he says grimacing.

“But you don’t smell.”, Akaashi chuckles.

“I do. You just don’t notice.”, Kuroo laughs, walking up the stairs.

“That’s impossible. I would’ve noticed if you suddenly started to have a scent.”, Akaashi frowns.

“Not if I grew you used to it…”, Kuroo points, grinning as an overly proud and smug cat.

Akaashi’s frown deepens, and he even tries to sniff Kuroo. How is that possible? Shouldn’t he, as an Alpha, be able to smell Omegas around him easily? He didn’t smell anything different inside the Nest, not since…

“You smell like spices!”, Akaashi accuses once they reach the ground floor and Kuroo laughs heartily.

“I do.”

“Which one?!”

“That, my King, is a secret.”, Kuroo winks, laughing even more when Akaashi openly growls at his answer.

“I can’t believe you used the food to cover your scent!”, Akaashi exclaims, pulling Kuroo closer by his hand to try to bring him close enough so he can smell him.

“I’m an assassin, Keiji, part of the job is covering my traces.”, Kuroo grins again, allowing himself to be pulled against Akaashi’s always warm body.

Akaashi brings Kuroo closer against his chest, one of his hands sprawled on Kuroo’s back. He can hear the Omega’s laugh giving place to a soft sigh when Akaashi touches his nose on Kuroo’s now cold neck, his fingers closing on Akaashi’s still rolled up sleeves as he offers no resistance against the King’s acts. 

“I can’t smell you…That’s mean...”, Akaashi growls in a whispered tone, his lips barely brushing over Kuroo’s scent gland.

He can feel Kuroo’s body losing strength against his own, which makes Akaashi hold him tighter. Akaashi can’t truly smell Kuroo’s scent, but since he’s still sweaty from training against Bokuto, he’s still smelling nicely enough to Akaashi to want to lick him. 

The idea of licking Kuroo comes less as a thought and more as a raw necessity. And Akaashi gives in, licking the covered in cold dried sweat olive skin, pressing his tongue flat against Kuroo’s scent gland, revelling in how Kuroo sucks up a whine, clawing on Akaashi’s shoulders as if trying to get a hold of himself.

“DEAR GOD!”, Konoha’s voice echoes through the corridor, causing Kuroo to tense up and Akaashi to growl.

Akaashi pulls his face away from Kuroo’s neck, his pupils shrinking back to its normal size. He feels as if waking up from a weird dream, as if someone had pulled him out of deep water too fast. Konoha is looking at them with wide eyes, his hand on his chest, pale as if he had just seen something that scared the hell out of him.

As soon as Akaashi understands what he was doing with Kuroo, his face heat up to feverish levels as he steps away from his husband. “Oh my god, I’m sorry.”, he rushes to say, looking at Kuroo with wide eyes, “I don’t know what happened.”

Kuroo seems to be a bit off, but he smiles calmly at Akaashi’s apology. “It’s ok. I think I rilled you up too much and your instincts took over. And mine, of course, answered right away.”

“Even so, I’m really sorry.”, Akaashi says, fidgeting with his own shirt and turning to Konoha. “I’m sorry too, Akinori, for making you see this.”

“No, I… I’m ok.”, Konoha offers them a weak smile, but still seeming pretty much shocked. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you two… Well… I don’t even know how to explain.”

Akaashi facepalms himself, hiding his crimson colored face from the others’ view. “God…”, he mumbles to himself.

“It’s ok.”, Kuroo reassures him, placing his hand on the low of Akaashi’s back.

“Well…”, Akaashi says, taking a deep breath before looking at Konoha, “Something happened? I asked Yukie to let you know that I would be taking the rest of the day off.”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is just fine.”, Konoha nods quickly. “Bokuto said you were in the dungeons with Kuroo and I came to see if everything was ok because you never went to the dungeons before.. I wasn’t expecting to interrupt you two…”

“I’m afraid of what might had happened if you didn’t interrupt us, honestly.”, Akaashi murmurs, because he didn’t feel like himself before.

“If I could make a guess.. I would say that it would get pretty… Graphic.”, Kuroo says thoughtfully and Akaashi can feel himself blushing again.

“Alright. I don’t wanna know about it. If the Royal Couple will excuse me…”, Konoha bows, turning around and walking to far away from them.

Both Kuroo and Akaashi stay there, watching as Konoha quickly disappear. Akaashi is the one to break the silence, “We should go to our bedroom…”, he says after almost two whole minutes of them blankly staring at the empty corridor.

“We should.”, Kuroo agrees, holding out his hand to Akaashi, whom takes it before starting to walk.

They walk together to their tower, Kuroo stepping closer as soon as they reach the open parts of the Castle, always searching for the heat that naturally emanates from Akaashi’s body. When they get to their bedroom, Kuroo excuses himself to go take a shower and Akaashi sits down on the couch with Duke to play with the duckling for a bit.

Akaashi still can’t believe in what he did a few minutes ago. He can’t believe that he licked Kuroo! Not only he licked Kuroo, but he was also about to put his husband against the wall and do things that he had never thought about before. Now that it had happened, Akaashi can’t stop thinking about it, pretty much still feeling Kuroo’s warm pulse under his tongue.

“Will you take a shower, sir?”, Kuroo’s voice startles Akaashi out of his thoughts and he turns his face to look at his, _for some reason_ , shirtless husband.

“I-Yeah…”, Akaashi nods, blinking a few times. He places Duke on the floor, getting up to walk to the bathroom door. “You have a tattoo…”, Akaashi whispers surprised, stopping walking when Kuroo turns around to enter the closet.

“Huh? Oh, you never saw it?”, Kuroo asks, stopping where he is so Akaashi can approach him. Between Kuroo’s shoulder blades lies a lotus flower inside a dotted circle with three strings running down the circle for a few centimeters, the one in the middle being longer; all three strings having diamond shaped gemstones hanging on its ends.

“Is it the symbol of the South?”, Akaashi asks, tracing the tattoo with his fingertips.

“The lotus, yes…”, Kuroo nods, standing still and allowing Akaashi to do as he pleased. “The three gemstones represent the Triple Goddess.”

“It’s really pretty.”, Akaashi smiles, stepping back and giving Kuroo some space to turn around.

“I have another one.”, Kuroo says, lifting his long bang and turning his face to the side so Akaashi can see, close to his hairline on the side of his forehead, a small tattoo consisting on a thin serpentine line, followed by a small pentacle inside a circle and another thin serpentine line. It’s so small and delicate that it’s impossible to see under Kuroo’s dark tresses.

“I never noticed this one.”, Akaashi says, stepping closer again and reaching out to touch the tattoo with his fingertips. “I play so much with your hair that one would think that I would have noticed…”

“But we’re usually with the lights off when you do.”, Kuroo smiles at him, letting his bang fall back into place.

“That’s true.”, Akaashi nods, smiling too. “You should put on some clothes. I don’t want you to fall ill.”

“I’m stronger than you think, Keiji…”, Kuroo says and Akaashi swears he saw a small pout on Omega’s lips.

“You’re also prone to freeze.”, Akaashi says teasingly and Kuroo huffs.

“I’m stealing one of your coats.”, he warns, walking to Akaashi’s side of the closet.

Akaashi snorts a laugh, nodding. “Whatever you want.”, he says and with one last look at his husband, Akaashi resumes his walking to the bathroom. 

He isn’t used to take long showers, always too busy with other things to waste his time inside the shower. But this time Akaashi takes his time under the water, trying to calm down his own emotions so he can be as normal as possible once he steps out of the bathroom. It’s not that easy, though, since his mind keeps replaying what happened in that dark corridor an hour ago. 

Surprisingly, Akaashi finds out that cold water can be his best friend when his body doesn’t obey his mind. He isn’t used to his body reacting like that, to feel so hot that it’s hard to stay in his own skin. Akaashi is used to be always in perfect control of everything, but Kuroo seems to exist solely to destroy it with little effort.

Once Akaashi finally finishes his shower and walks out of the bathroom, he sees Kuroo lying down on the carpet in front of the fireplace with Duke nestled on his chest. It’s such a nice view that Akaashi stops to stare for a couple of minutes before entering the closet to put on some clothes. Akaashi can’t help but feel happy that Kuroo seems to be settling well in the Capital, even with all the problems with the weather that he still has.

“Are you cold?”, Akaashi asks as he walks to where Kuroo is after getting dressed.

“Just a bit…”, Kuroo smiles, patting the space in the carpet beside him so Akaashi can sit there.

“I was thinking that maybe we could stay in tonight… I can ask Yukie to bring dinner over.”, Akaashi suggests, laying down by Kuroo’s side and opening his arm so Kuroo can snuggle against his side.

“Don’t you have to work?”, Kuroo asks, helping Duke to jump off his chest before turning his face up to look at Akaashi.

“I cleaned my schedule for today…”, Akaashi smiles, lifting his other hand to caress Kuroo’s cheek with his knuckles. “Truth to be told, I also feel the need of spending more time with you.”

“Oh and I heard you didn’t let yourself be controlled by your instincts.”, Kuroo says with a teasing smile.

Akaashi snorts a laugh, caressing Kuroo’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, smiling when the other closes his eyes. “Apparently my logic doesn’t work when it’s about you.”

“That’s good…”, Kuroo says, opening his eyes again. “It wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one losing my ground.”

“Your eyes look like molten gold…”, Akaashi whispers, suddenly distracted by the intensity of the cat-like eyes.

Kuroo blinks slowly, looking surprised at Akaashi. “Keiji…”, he whispers, not knowing how to answer.

If you asks anyone that knows him, “impulsive” would be the last adjective one would use to describe Akaashi. But right now the only thing Akaashi can think is how much he wants to kiss Kuroo no matter how dangerous it might be, and his impulsiveness wins him over.

Akaashi cups Kuroo’s cheek carefully, slowly leaning towards the Omega as so to give him time enough to run if he wants to. But Kuroo stays, and slowly closes his eyes, which Akaashi takes as permission to do what he wants to.

Their lips touch slowly, so lightly at first that Akaashi can barely feel the contact, so he presses down a bit more, drawing a small noise from the Omega’s lips. Akaashi leans over his husband, bracing himself on the floor with one of his forearms so he can caress Kuroo’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb while calmly deepening the kiss.

He can feel Kuroo holding onto his side and for a moment Akaashi wonders if the Omega will push him away, but he feels himself being pulled down towards the other’s body instead. Their kiss remains calm and soft, not getting any deeper, but being enough to let them both panting when they finally part their lips.

Kuroo is blushing when Akaashi looks at him, panting softly in the small space between their lips. He tips his face up, touching his lips against Akaashi’s again and Akaashi smiles, closing his eyes and kissing back. Kuroo breaks the kiss first, breathing slowly against Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi smiles at him, touching his forehead against his husband’s.

“Hey there…”, he says, caressing Kuroo’s cheek with his knuckles.

“Hi…”, Kuroo whispers, closing his eyes and leaning his face against Akaashi’s touch.

“Would you get mad at me if I said that this weren’t my instincts…?”, Akaashi asks slowly, because if he’s being honest to himself, he kissed Kuroo out of free will.

“Good…”, Kuroo says, opening his eyes to look at his husband. “I kissed you back because I wanted and not because you’re my Alpha.”

Akaashi can feel his body getting warm, his pupils expanding. He growls ever so softly, kissing Kuroo again, this time deepening the contact pretty quickly, almost as if trying to steal Kuroo’s breath all to himself. Kuroo whines quietly against his husband’s lips, keening under the touch.

Kuroo breaks the kiss, panting heavily, his cheeks flame red. “Keiji…”

“Sorry…”, Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s warm cheek, his eyes firmly closed, breathing slowly to control himself. 

“It’s ok…”, Kuroo assures him, caressing his husband’s back slowly. “I shouldn’t call you that out of nowhere.”

“No. I… I liked it.”, Akaashi murmurs, hiding his face against Kuroo’s neck. “It makes me feel warm inside. You make me all warm.”

“You make me all warm too.”, Kuroo whispers and Akaashi lifts his face to look at him.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah… I would like that.”

-

Since Daichi’s visit, Kuroo started spending more time with the King inside his office. They started working on the plans for the water supply system, tracing maps and sending letters to all over the Kingdom. It’s a lot of work, but Kuroo enjoys having what to do and working with the King is also good.

Their relationship had developed a bit in the past few days, their intimacy growing since their first kiss. It’s not as if they suddenly became a lovey-dovey couple, but they developed the habit of stealing kisses of each other at random moments through the day, and at night they would spend hours kissing and chatting on the bed until Kuroo passed out against the King’s chest.

“Tetsurou?”, the King calls, making Kuroo lift his eyes from the map he has been tracing for the past three hours.

“Hm?”, he asks, tipping his face up when the King leans down to steal a kiss.

“Can we talk?”, King Keiji asks, walking to the couch and taking a seat there.

“Sure.”, Kuroo asks, getting up from the table and walking to sit down beside his husband. “Something happened?”

“Not really…”, the King says with a small frown, holding Kuroo’s hands in one of his. “I have something to ask you, but I would like you to know that you won’t have to say yes. Alright?”

“You’re getting me worried, sir...”, Kuroo says in a soft tone, caressing the King’s knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

“I’m sorry… It’s just that this is awful and I really didn’t want to ask you that.”, King Keiji sighs deeply, closing his eyes.

“Keiji…”, Kuroo calls even softer than before, waiting patiently to the King to look at him again. “I don’t like seeing you all troubled… Please, tell me what is happening.”

The King takes a deep breath, loosening the tension on his shoulders a little bit. “What do you know about our faith?”

“Not much, honestly…”, Kuroo answers thoughtfully. “Only that you believe in a God that isn’t the same as mine.”

“Hmhm…”, King Keiji agrees. “We do believe in this God, and we don’t have other Gods. It’s only one. And we have a Priest, that speaks for this God.”

“That old man that married us?”

“Exactly.”, King Keiji nods. “Every Sunday we go to the Church to a thing called mass where we sit there and hear the Priest talking about God and its beliefs for the whole morning. In special occasions the mass can take up the whole day too.”

“Oh…!”, Kuroo exclaims, things finally falling into place in his mind. “So that’s why all of you go missing every Sunday morning.”

“Now that you’re talking like this, I feel very bad for not taking some time to explain that to you earlier.”, King Keiji frowns.

“It’s ok.”, Kuroo smiles reassuring. “I figured everything was fine for the lack of foreign scents or the smell of blood.” 

“Oh God, I really should’ve explained that to you sooner.”, the King sighs, threading his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t worry about that.”, Kuroo pats his husband’s hand lightly. “But why are you explaining this to me now?”

“Well… We take our religion pretty seriously here in the Capital and the Priest has a lot of influence over the people… Honestly, I think he is more influential than my father ever managed to be, let alone myself.”, King Keiji explains.

“Ok…”, Kuroo frowns, not entirely understanding where the King is going with this conversation.

“So the Priest have been bothering me a lot about bringing you to the mass. Since we’re married and you’re living here, he seems to believe that you should be taking part on that too.”, King Keiji says, his eyes hardening. “And although I hate the idea of forcing you to anything that could make you uncomfortable, I would rather not have to start a war with my Priest because of him bad mouthing my husband to the citizens of Fukurodani.”

Kuroo blinks slowly, not entirely sure how to react to that. Part of him is pretty angry for someone thinking that they have the right of demanding him to do something, but the other part of him can’t help but softener a bit in face of the King’s reaction. Also, Kuroo is too prideful to allow people to think that he doesn’t support his husband by not going to things that are part of the culture. On top of everything, he truly wants to protect the King’s image, and if that means that he needs to be a model Queen, so it’ll be.

“I’ll go.”, Kuroo says, cutting the King’s apology in the middle.

“What?!”, King Keiji asks surprised, looking at him with wide blue eyes. “Are you sure? You don’t have to, please don’t feel obligated to go.”

“It’s ok. I’ll go to the mass with you.”, Kuroo says firmly. “I can’t promise that I’ll go every Sunday, but I can surely go now and then, when it’s important to you to have me by your side.”

“Oh…”, King Keiji mumbles, seeming to not know what to do with this kind of answer. “Of course. “, he nods after a full minute of silence, “You go when you feel like going. Again, I won’t force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’ll go on the next Sunday so the Priest will shut up and stop bothering you and after that I’ll accompany you on the special occasions.”, Kuroo explains. “Is that good?”

“Yes, of course.”, King Keiji nods quickly. “Honestly, I was expecting you to growl at me and tell me to go to hell.”

“Part of me really wanted to do that.”, Kuroo chuckles. “But I know when I have to give in.”

“Are you really sure?”, the King asks in a worried tone. “I feel as if I’m forcing you to go.”

“No one can force me to do anything, Keiji.”, Kuroo reminds him with a soft tone. “Now, tell me what I need to know about the mass.”

For the next hour, the King explains to Kuroo about the mass and how to behave and what to expect and Kuroo patiently listen to him. He knows it’s important, and as the perfectionist Kuroo has always been, he’ll take this as seriously as he would if it was a mission.

When Sunday finally comes, Kuroo can’t say that he feels exactly comfortable with what he’s about to do, but he’s decided on doing it. King Keiji wakes him up pretty early so they can get ready and he even helps Kuroo to find clothes that fit the Church.

It’s a rainy and gloomy day and if Kuroo is being honest to himself, he’s starting to get depressed by the lack of sunlight. He follows the King to the front door of the Castle, where a carriage is waiting to take them to Church.

“Your Highness.”, Kaori calls before they could walk outside and the Royal Couple stops together.

“Yes, sweetheart?”, Kuroo asks with a calm tone, letting go of the King’s arm and walking to the other Omega.

“I heard you would go to the mass today and thought you would get really cold inside the Church.”, she says, offering him the folded black fabric she’s holding. “I’ve sewn it for you just in case.”

“Oh…”, Kuroo exclaims, grabbing the fabric and unfolding it. It’s a long black cloak with a hood, the interior in a deep shade of red. The fabric of the cloak is thick and soft, and it shines softly under the pale morning sun. “It’s beautiful! Thank you, Kaori!”, he grins.

“I’m really happy you did, sir.”, Kaori smiles, bowing to them and quickly walking back to the corridor she had just came from.

“She’s a smart girl. The Church manages to be colder than outside.”, the King says, walking to Kuroo and asking for the cloak.

“I’ll freeze.”, Kuroo mumbles, handing the cloak to his husband and allowing King Keiji to dress him up. “Is it okay for me to go all in black inside your Church, sir.”

“Yes, it is.”, King Keiji nods, tying up the cloak around Kuroo’s neck.

“Won’t the Priest complain?”, Kuroo asks, adjusting the warm cloak around his body.

“That’s a fight he won’t want to get into.”, the King says firmly, offering his arm to Kuroo so they could resume their walk to the carriage.

The travel from the Nest to the Church isn’t exactly long, and they chat about small nothings as a way to pass their time. Bokuto is waiting for them when they finally get to the marble staircase, some soldiers making a barrier between the commoners and the nobles. Kuroo had never seen Bokuto all dressed up before, and seeing his friend in military gala attire and hair slick back is a weird feeling.

“Your Majesty.”, Bokuto bows his head when he opens the door of the carriage. 

King Keiji walks of the carriage first, greeting Bokuto with a small nod of his head. King Keiji is also dressed formally, white clothes with small light blue embroidery. He stands tall by the carriage door, offering his hand to Kuroo so he could help him to get out of the carriage. It occurs to Kuroo that he had never seen the King in a social situation like this before, where he needs to make a show to the commoners and, even more, to the nobles.

“Your Highness.”, Bokuto greets with a bow, also holding his hand out to help Kuroo to get down the few steps outside the carriage.

Kuroo accept both of their helps, feeling the gentle squeeze of Bokuto’s fingers on his hand when the people around them start to whisper. Kuroo makes a small curtsy to Bokuto, squeezing his hand back before holding onto the King’s arm. They make their way to inside the church, Kuroo’s cloak rustling against the white marble of the steps as a mantle of darkness. 

He’s fully aware of how much he stands out on that all-white environment, but since the King seems fine by it, Kuroo also couldn’t care less.

They sit on the first pew, right in front of the Altar, and soon the Church is full of people. The doors remain open so people can hear and see even from the outside. Kuroo wonders if the whole city is there. He can feel hundred of eyes on his back and saying that he’s uncomfortable is an understatement. 

“Is everything ok?”, the King asks, leaning a bit in Kuroo’s direction to whisper.

“Yeah…”, Kuroo nods lightly. “Not exactly comfortable in being the center of attention, but it’s alright.”

“Sorry about that.”, King Keiji sighs, gently pulling the hood over Kuroo’s head. The murmuring intensifies at that and Kuroo can’t help but roll his eyes a bit.

“Will they react like that at everything we do?”, Kuroo asks, looking up to the reflex of the Church at the silver candle-holders.

“I believe so, yes.”

“Do you think their heads would explode if I kissed you right now?”, he asks thoughtful and the King has to turn his face away and cover his mouth with his hand to avoid laughing too loudly. Kuroo smiles at that.

The Priest walks up to the Altar and the Church falls into a weird silence that makes the little hairs on Kuroo’s nape bristle. The Priest’s eyes fall over Kuroo’s figure, his clear watery eyes squinting at the view of the Omega all dressed in black. Kuroo tips his chin up and looks down at the old Alpha, his eyes shining with the pride and confidence of the apex predator he truly is. Their staring content lasts less than a minute and Kuroo isn’t sure if there was a winner.

When King Keiji explained to Kuroo how the mass was and what would happen, he forgot to mention how boring and annoying it would be. Thirty minutes into the Priest’s sermon and Kuroo is finding it really difficult to stay still in his seat. Also, all the get up and sit down is annoying him to no end. Besides that, the Priest’s monotonous tone is making his blood boil. It’s bland and tedious and Kuroo can’t stop fidgeting with his triskle pendant. The songs are alright, he thinks, but everything else bothers him.

For the whole morning Kuroo follows whatever the King is doing, his mind going blank more than once. He doesn’t feel good anymore, the gloomy weather seeming to sink into his bones. He feels cold and uncomfortable, simple things like the creak of the wooden benches when people sit or get up getting under his skin and taking him to a level of irritation that isn’t normal for him. 

The Priest talks about life and how God wants them to live. He talks about marriage and submission and other things that push every single one of Kuroo’s buttons. The Priest talks about the role of an Omega in their society, his blue-almost-transparent eyes finding Kuroo’s molten-golden ones way too many times to be just a coincidence. Kuroo knows exactly what the old wrinkled Alpha is trying to do with him and, unfortunately, Kuroo also knows it’s working.

It’s almost noon when the King gets up and kindly asks Kuroo to stay sitting on the bench while he walks to the Altar. Kuroo watches King Keiji eat something the Priest put on his mouth and drink from a chalice before walking back to where the Omega is. Kuroo asks for his Goddess to make the mass end soon.

He endures it until the end, until the King gets up and offers his hand, until Bokuto and his soldiers open a path to them to walk out of the Church. Kuroo feels dizzy and uncomfortable, and he leans against his Alpha’s side seeking for warmth and safety.

“Is everything ok?”, King Keiji asks in a worried tone.

“I’m feeling sick…”, Kuroo whispers, touching his forehead against his husband’s shoulder. “I think I might throw up.”

“Alright. I’ll take you out of here, ok?”, the King asks and Kuroo nods lightly. “Bokuto.”, he calls and Kuroo can hear quick steps coming their way.

“Yes, your Majesty?”, Bokuto asks, opening the door of the carriage that had just park in front of them.

“Take us to the beach.”, King Keiji orders, helping Kuroo to get inside the carriage.

“Yes, sir.”, Bokuto promptly answers, closing the door as soon as the King enters the carriage and taking the charioteer’s place, inciting the horses to lope towards the beach.

“We are getting there, ok?”, King Keiji says softly, caressing the back of Kuroo’s neck. “It’s ok, I’ve got you.”, he says and Kuroo whines quietly.

Kuroo’s nausea is worse when they finally get to the beach and he only manages to give a couple of steps into the soft white sand before sitting down. He hugs his legs against his chest and places his forehead on his knees, taking deep and long breaths to calm down his stomach. He blacks out.

When Kuroo opens his eyes again, he’s in a familiar setting, with green pillows and white blankets. His head hurts and his stomach feels uneasy, and he curls himself into a ball. It have been years since the last time he had a panic attack, and Kuroo never thought he would end up blacking out because of this. 

“Tetsurou?”, the Kings soft, worried voice brings his attention back to reality and Kuroo blinks his eyes up to the uneasy figure of his husband.

“Hey…”, he greets with a weak smile.

“Hi…”, King Keiji says, his voice seeming to carry a relief that Kuroo couldn’t understand. “How are you feeling?”, he asks in a whispered voice.

“I’m fine.”, Kuroo lies, watching as the King sits on the mattress beside him.

“You’re a better warrior than a liar, Tetsurou…”, King Keiji says with a small smile and Kuroo sighs.

“I’m feeling as if a horse had danced over my body for an entire night.”, Kuroo says, sticking his hand out from under the blanket and holding the King’s. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“You should have told me you weren’t feeling well… We would have left.”, King Keiji says, holding Kuroo’s hand and bringing it to his lips, softly kissing the Omega’s knuckles.

“Then he would have won.”, Kuroo says, caressing his husband’s lips carefully.

“He?”, King Keiji asks confused.

“Tell me… Does he talk about the roles of an Omega every Sunday?”, Kuroo asks calmly.

“No, he… Oh…!”, King Keiji widens his eyes, “He was trying to get into you.”

“And he managed to.”, Kuroo sighs, closing his eyes. “I don’t know how, but he managed to break me.”

“Maybe because you were outnumbered?”, King Keiji asks softly, caressing the back of Kuroo’s hand. “Also because you were in a place where, technically, you couldn’t defend yourself? And I did ask you to not take any of your weapons to the Church… I’m sorry, I stripped you from your defenses and put you into a cage full of lions.”

“It’s not your fault.”, Kuroo says firmly, slowly sitting up on the bed. “I should’ve imagined he would try something like that.”

“I’m so sorry, Tetsurou…”, King Keiji sighs, reaching out to cup Kuroo’s cheek, caressing his cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. “You don’t have to go to the mass ever again, ok?”

“No.”, Kuroo frowns, holding the King’s hand that is on his cheek and kissing the palm. “I will go. Next time he won’t get into me like that.”

“Are you sure?”, the King asks, pulling Kuroo closer and kissing his forehead.

“I’ll be alright as long as you stay by my side, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now to the explanations you all deserve because it has been 8 months since I last updated this story...
> 
> The short version is: Life kicked my ass last year and I still haven't recovered from that.
> 
> Now, for the long version: On the second part of 2017 I decided to go back on studying. The thing is, I stopped studying in 2014 and somehow I unlearned how to coexist with other people? Going back to study took a toll on me in a way that I had a mental breakdown around the end of the year that I'm still trying to recover from. 
> 
> I'm still studying this year and it's being harder than last year... Since I'm studying to become a teacher, my social interactions went from 0 to 1000 and let's say that my battery is running on less than 5% for a while now. 
> 
> While I do want to keep writing this story because I truly love it and because I love every single one of you, my lovely pumpkins, it has been hard to concentrate enough to write anything. Even my BNHA Single Dad AU, that is a way simpler story than this one, is being difficult to write because I've not been able to concentrate enough since I'm always thinking about classes, and finding a job, and all of this (and this is freaking me out)...
> 
> I'm truly sorry for not posting as often as I used to, I really wish I could keep on with a good and stable schedule, but I can't promise that. I hope you can stay with me, because I'm not giving up on this story any time soon and I'll keep writing it even with life kicking my ass on daily basis. 
> 
> To everyone that is still here with me after all this time, THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
> To everyone that sent me comments even after months of not a single update, THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU! And I'm really happy to know that you enjoy my story enough to accept my shitty schedule and lack of content.
> 
> Thank you for all of your patience. I really appreciate it and it means a lot.
> 
> Maybe you could tell me what you thought about the new chapter in the comments? I would love to hear!
> 
> And as always, find me on [Tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!


	7. IMPORTANT!

Hey, pumpkins! How are you doing?

I know I’ve been away for a while and although I don’t owe you guys anything, I want to give you an explanation.

First and foremost: Hi, I’m Shiro, a 24yo person from Brazil and I’ve decided to go back to study after 6 years without setting a foot inside a class.

Basically this is what is happening. I’m currently studying to become a Professor and because of that, I can’t exactly concentrate on writing at the moment. It has a while since I’ve been trying to write so I can update but to no avail.

I don’t want to simply write because I worry about the content I’m publishing here. I want to give to you guys a story worth reading. Because of that, I decided that I won’t write anything **until** the winter vacation (in July). 

Also, I really need to concentrate on my studies right now. So I ask you to please have patience with me. I’m **NOT** giving up on any of my stories, don’t worry about that.

I hope you can understand my decision on taking this time. I promise the hiatus won’t last forever and that I’ll be back as soon as possible! 

Hopefully, I’ll see you guys again when I’m back! I love all of you really, really much!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought about the story in the comments!  
> Also you can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
